En Ojos Ajenos
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: La indecisión es peligrosa cuando involucra a tres personas, condenandolas a un espacio que está destinado a ser solamente para dos. AkaMidoTaka. Próximamente dos finales alternativos y extras.
1. Primero

**-Longfic Tributo: Kuroko No Basuke**

 **-Pareja: AkaMidoTaka/TakaMidoAka**

 **-Advertencias: Ninguna (por el momento)**

 **-Notas Iniciales: La trama se desarrolla varios meses después de la Winter Cup pero haré que algunos personajes repitan año porque, honestamente, no me quería poner a inventar OC's para introducir a las escenas, verán que ni siquiera lo notaran (?) Me disculpo de sobremanera si los personajes llegan a comportarse Ooc en algún momento, tratare lo mas posible evitar que así sea.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura, espero sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 1.

Los pisos rechinaron de manera escandalosa, las suelas de sus tenis deslizándose con sutil fuerza por la superficie, lanzando el ruido a los alrededores, golpeando con las paredes y enseguida rebotando de vuelta a sus oídos. El sonido no es molesto, es más bien agradable para el pretencioso ocupante de la cancha de baloncesto en esos momentos. La preparatoria Shutoku se encuentra muy solitaria a esas horas, así que él aprovechó la libertad para anotar unas cuantas canastas desde media pista, eso podría ayudarle a calmarlo, a despedir de su cabeza la genuina telaraña de pensamientos que lo mantienen atormentado. Ese día, Midorima se encuentra especialmente pensativo. Ha tenido muchos partidos, y no en todos obtuvo la victoria -ya se sabe- y no es ese el motivo por el que se siente tan inquieto, sin embargo tampoco le ayuda recordar el horóscopo de ese día para cáncer: "Un suceso inesperado", una noticia sin importancia que había logrado perturbar el tren de sus pensamientos, aún cuando siempre está armado con el objeto de la suerte, sospecha que esta vez no le servirá de mucho. A veces piensa que gasta más tiempo en conseguirlos que en lo que realmente le funcionan durante el día.

Hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada diferente, repasa, nada fuera de lo normal durante las primeras horas del día, la mañana estuvo igual de tranquila, en las clases el equilibrio se mantuvo intacto, el horario del club que, en su defecto, le asignó estar en constante ejercitación y las tres últimas clases similares a las de cualquier otro día, y con lo preocupado que se encontraba durante todo el horario, ¿podría ser que camino a casa, esta predicción cósmica, ocurriera?

—¡Owa! Y me esperaba que fuera un fantasma pero sólo es Shin-chan— Midorima acomodó sus lentes, ahogando lo mejor posible su impulso de suspirar con hastío cuando reconoció la voz de Takao aproximándose a él —¿Qué haces todavía aquí? No tenemos partidos programados en esta semana

—Algunos requerimos de un poco de privacidad para pensar, Takao— le dijo volviéndose para mirarlo sin alterar su tono de indiferencia usual, lo que pareció causarle gracia a su compañero pues siempre que le interrumpía en uno de esos momentos de "privacidad" le miraba de tal forma como si quisiera golpearlo

—Pues lo siento

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?— cuestionó Takao, sintiéndose fuera de lugar por un instante

—No viniste sólo para confundirme con un fantasma, ¿o, si?

Estaba molesto -o eso entendió Takao con semejante pregunta- por lo que no evitó echarse a reír, antes de recibir una mirada de molestia por parte del otro

—Vaya que hoy estás raro Shin-chan, había notado algo desde que llegaste pero, esto es demasiado...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Justamente eso, ¿no siempre nos vamos juntos? Vine hasta aquí porque te estuve buscando

—¿Ah, si? Que amable de tú parte— mencionó con evidente sarcasmo, girándose para tomar una buena posición y tirar el balón de nuevo contra la canasta

—Oh, vamos. Por favor no te enojes, Shin-chan

El balón entró directamente, con elegancia y sutil agresividad, tal como si el aro hubiese sido preparado para los lanzamientos del prodigio de la Generación Milagrosa. A prueba de fallos. Perfecta. Takao se tomó la libertad de admirarlo nuevamente, recordando que por esos lanzamientos tan especiales el equipo se salvó el pellejo innumerables ocasiones. Midorima Shintaro sin duda era importante para el equipo y también para él

—¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó Midorima finalmente, volviendo de recoger la pelota para tomar la delantera. Takao le siguió asintiendo a sus ordenes con gracia y caminaron juntos fuera de la cancha, cuando un tono de celular quebrantó lo silencioso del ambiente. Casi de manera automática Midorima tomó su teléfono celular y lo abrió para asechar la pequeña pantalla, reflejándose en su rostro la sorpresa por la procedencia del este mensaje, ¿sería tal el suceso inesperado?

—Akashi...— articuló al instante en que ese nombre llenó su visión por completo

—¿Akashi... ? ¿El ex-capitán de la secundaria Teiko?— preguntó el joven a su lado, no queriendo ser discreto en la pregunta ni ocultar la molestia que había comenzado calando en su voz

—No es común que me envie mensajes sin aproximarse un encuentro, pero...— dio a saber Midorima mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolsillo —... por lo visto no es nada importante— y continuó su camino ignorando que a sus espaldas, Takao había visto a través de su obstinación la mentira que le había formulado. Midorima se había puesto tenso luego de leer el asunto por el que su ex-capitán de equipo le hubiese escrito y Takao dudaba que no se tratara de algo sumamente importante pues sólo bastaba con notar la manera en que el otro aumentaba ligeramente la velocidad, sin voltear a mirarlo por el resto del camino. El ligero color rojo pintando la punta de sus orejas sería capaz de revelar el motivo.

Con el balbuceo de los coches y el ruido caracterizado de las calles que comúnmente surcaban, el silencio entre los dos muchachos de preparatoria se prolongó. La bicicleta con la que ellos siempre viajaban -más bien siendo Takao quien la manejaba a mandatos de Midorima- había quedado descompuesta una tarde surcando una de las avenidas de la ciudad. Takao trató de excusarse al respecto pero para Midorima fue obvia la culpa, ya que jamas podría molestarse con el pobre anciano en silla de ruedas por tratar de cruzar la calle cuando Takao aceleró en lugar de frenar, terminando su preciado medio de transporte en una banqueta sin algunos tornillos, el manubrio atascado entre las ruedas de la silla que tuvieron que pagar, con las llantas torcidas y la cajuela inservible.

Mientras caminaban, el chico de oscuros cabellos observaba a la multitud de personas pasar y, en ocasiones, envidiaba la relación de esas parejas que se topaban aún paseando por la calle, a la alegría de ese grupo de colegialas que se quedaban hasta tarde en esa cafetería familiar, incluso a los ruidosos amigos que conversaban cualquier estupidez, preguntándose si llegaría el día en que no fuera tansolo él quien mantuviera la conversación entre ellos dos. Él había sido el causante de que se relacionaran como compañeros de equipo, y ahora en amigos, pero desde entonces la brecha que siempre existió entre sus corazones no parecía ceder, mucho menos después de su partido con la preparatoria Rakuzan, donde había visto de frente al último prodigio de la Generación Milagrosa. Mucho antes de la Winter Cup había visto a Midorima perderse en los mensajes de texto que siempre recibía, algunos en momentos muy poco apropiados, sorpresivos, y que al mismo peliverde dejaban distraído para atender correctamente sus actividades. Takao nunca se molestó en averiguar el origen de esos SMS, pero el día que leyó uno de ellos por accidente -si se le podría llamar así a encontrarse completamente sólo con el parpadeante celular de Midorima y una tremenda curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba- cada vez que escucha el resonar de ese tono comienza a sentirse inquieto. En aquel entonces sólo había leído el remitente de "Akashi Seijurou" y lo dejó pasar por alto al no saber exactamente de quién se trataba pero después de enfrentarlo en un partido, la preocupación había azotado contra su cordura al ver la manera en que interactuaban entre ellos, por mucho diferente a lo que ya había visto con los demás, y con ello Takao había comenzado a preguntarse cuál era la relación que poseía Midorima con él. Un sujeto dominante y tan aterrador, como la actitud del pelirrojo señalaba, parecía poseer un pasado muy largo junto a Midorima, diferente al de cada integrante de la Generación Milagrosa.

Durante largos segundos, ambos estudiantes atendieron tansolo a sus propios asuntos, no molestándose en iniciar platica alguna ni preocupándose al respecto hasta que -luego de torturarse la mente con ello- fue Takao quien inició la conversación

—Oye Shin-chan...

—¿Humm? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— habló, inseguro, temiendo quebrantar algo más que la armonía

—Que extraño que me pidas permiso para preguntarme algo. Jamas te has preocupado por mi consentimiento en cualquier cosa que haces, no le veo sentido a que inicies algo así justo ahora

—Eso fue cruel— bromeó el chico un poco más relajado, pero sin bajar la guardia que inconscientemente levantó como un medio de protección, al menos Midorima seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pese a haber recibido un mensaje de Akashi, agradecía eso

—Te lo advierto Takao, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para tus bromas

—Pero si tú nunca estas de humor para nada

—Cállate— replicó Midorima perdiendo la paciencia, de algún modo, Takao siempre se las arreglaba para agotarla en segundos —¿Y bien? ¿Qué pregunta querías hacerme?

—Ah, verás Shin-chan...— inició, sintiendo cómo la tensión volvía a su cuerpo —... es sobre tú antiguo capitán en secundaria. ¿Cómo era tú relación con Akashi? ¿Te llevabas bien con él?

—¿Ah? ¿Porqué me preguntas esa clase de cosas?

—Sólo es simple curiosidad— respondió Takao claramente nervioso —Ya que he visto que pese a todo aún se mantienen en contacto

—En realidad nunca tuve una buena relación con él— respondió Midorima encoguiendose ligeramente de hombros, pero pronto notándose incomodo por recordar aquella época pues para él ya había quedado suficientemente claro que tratar de aliviar el dolor de los recuerdos era ya un asunto inútil e imposible de ocultar —A decir verdad no me agradaba. En ocasiones abusaba bastante de su poder como capitán del equipo y siempre estaba enfocado en nuestras necesidades como si fuera nuestro guardián más que nuestro capitán. Muchas veces no se preocupaba por sí mismo y terminaba sobre-esforzándose demasiado. Odiaba cuando ocurría eso

Takao se sorprendió, escuchar a Midorima hablar así -tan apasionadamente- era inusual. No cualquiera conseguía esas reacciones y se encontró molesto por interpretar mejor las palabras refunfuñantes de ese terco hombre. Paró en seco junto a uno de los postes, inclinando la mirada y controlándose lo mejor posible para no estallar en ira, cuando Midorima lo notó y se volvió para mirarlo

—¿Qué pasa, Takao?

—Por lo visto tenían una bonita relación, ¿verdad?

—Bien, algo así— admitió girándose para acomodar sus lentes como una manía nerviosa —Se podría decir que eramos... algo

—¿Y extrañas estar con él?

—No, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros desde que decidimos separar nuestros caminos

—Pero aún así, te gustaría estar con él...

—Bueno... oye, ¿porqué continuas haciéndome estas preguntas?— cuestionó Midorima un poco irritado por la insistencia de su amigo, quien no le devolvía la mirada y permanecía quieto como si el tiempo no avanzara para él, y es que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente justo ahora que no existían más ánimos para alimentar esta farsa. A decir verdad comenzaba a repasar los recuerdos que atesoraba a lado de Midorima, recordándose de todo aquello que siempre hacía, pensando el día en que comenzó a interesarse en él más allá del simple compañerismo, al mismo tiempo notando las únicas razones por las que podían verle actuar con emociones diferentes o reacciones que lo alejaran de la normalidad. Y también, ¿cómo olvidar aquel día, el único, en que tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más al jugador estrella de Shutoku? Todo inició como una muy mala broma pero cuánto había disfrutado tocar aunque fuese un poco esos labios, fingir resbalar para llegar hasta él no fue tan mala idea a fin de cuentas, mucho menos cuando sintió al otro paralizarse y luego apartarse de él violentamente con el rostro todo colorado, una expresión tan exquisita que jamas esperó llegar a ver en alguien tan estoico como lo era Midorima Shintaro

—Oye, Shin-chan...— su voz, como un murmullo de cuna, logró hacer estremecer al peliverde, quien esperaba lejos de él por una explicación a este extraño comportamiento. De pronto el ruido, los balbuceos y los timbres de auto ya no parecían tan importantes, el momento parecía haberlos capturado en una burbuja hecha sólo para ellos dos

—¿Qué?

—Yo... yo estoy... estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, Shin-chan— dictó Takao finalmente enfrentando la expresión seria de su acompañante y quien, al cabo de procesar un poco más las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, su expresión calmada se comenzó a deformar, pasando de la incredulidad, la sorpresa y la impactación pues, ¿quién esperaría siquiera que un amigo de todo el ciclo escolar se le confesara así? Simplemente no podía creerlo

—¿Eh... ?—.

...

Cuando el brillo de los cielos había descendido considerablemente, el recuerdo de esa persona le había echo pensar en ella mientras las últimas horas de clases en Rakuzan pasaban. La mirada de ojos desiguales yacía pérdida entre las letras y garabatos escritos en la pizarra por su profesor de turno, explicando el procedimiento de un nuevo ejercicio de álgebra IV mientras a sus alrededores podía escuchar el murmurar de sus compañeros de clase, compartiendo secretos jugosos de quien y cualquier cosa que habían visto en algún momento. Como expuesto a un fantasmagórico electroshock recordó que poseía músculos y se acomodó un poco sobre el asiento con intenciones de recuperar la movilidad. Tomó por debajo de su mesa el teléfono móvil, descubriendo la brillante pantalla con deseos poco convencionales de escribir con el teclado un nuevo mensaje de texto. Oscurecía y sus pensamientos se vieron sumergidos en la tan conocida sensación de posecividad que lo había dominado durante todos esos años de aislamiento voluntario pero que curiosamente no había conseguido arrancarle de la zona más profunda de sus neuronas el sentimiento más próximo a convertirle en un verdadero psicópata. Pensándole con cierta ansiedad ahora que gran parte de los propósitos importantes habían quedado en segundo plano después de que su equipo perdiera contra Seirin.

No era que hubiese perdido su vigor por el baloncesto, al contrario, este sentimiento había ido en aumento de práctica en práctica, sin embargo en momentos así -momentos en que su poder descendía a la melancolía- deseaba volver a expresarse con aquel ser que sabía estaría siempre dispuesto a recordarle. Obvio era que le causaría sorpresa después de que no lo había hecho tras su último partido, con suerte, hasta entraría en su cabeza mientras trataba de satisfacerse a sí mismo con sus tan primitivas necesidades sexuales. Se sonrió de medio lado al pensar en esa tentadora posibilidad, aunque no creía posible que sucediera pues aún debía encontrarse en el salón de clases estudiando. Para conseguir un momento parecido a esta idea, forzadamente debía ser durante la noche, en el horario que sabía era la hora de dormir. La clase terminó y con ello el alumnado comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos dispuestos abandonar los salones; Akashi se detuvo a escribir el texto y a preparar el destinatario para luego levantarse y salir con firmeza de allí. Encontrándose con variables rostros de frente, se mezcló con los grados superiores camino a la azotea donde había conocido a Mayuzumi Chihiro, sólo que era diferente a esa ocasión, sus intenciones eran otras.

Su figura esbelta caminó como hipnotizado por los solitarios corredores, hasta que escaleras arriba se entretuvo con el paisaje prenocturno a través de los ventanales. Pensó de las sombras envolviendo los edificios como algo celestial con el que los seres humanos pudiesen ser controlados y eso era precisamente lo que él vivió desde pequeño, una sonata de obediencia absoluta con el que -sin importar la edad- debías convertirte más en un emperador que en un rey; desempeñando tú papel con la mayor autoridad que sea posible, específicamente siendo un Akashi como él. Devolvió la mirada a la pantalla de su celular un momento, revisando los pequeños detalles del escrito y continuo caminando escaleras arriba hasta que llegase a lo alto del edificio en el que se encontraba interno, hacia donde la delgada puerta de hierro que nunca era cerrada y les permitía un sencillo acceso a esa anhelada libertad que un estudiante desea para disipar de su cabeza la inmensa cantidad de ejercicios e historia acumulados en su memoria hasta el próximo examen programado para su gestación. Sin retroceder, seguro de lo que dictaban para ese momento sus impulsos, jaló del pequeño manubrio para admirar el cielo que siempre adornaba sobre sus cabezas con diferentes formas y tonos de colores, y para cuando su piel fue tocada por la delicada brisa fría de invierno, pulsó la última tecla de envío, esperando que Shintaro se excediera de emociones cuando lo recordara a él y más que a él, a los sentimientos que le tenía. Akashi estaba seguro que saldría igual a lo planeado pero por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, tenía una corazonada, un presentimiento que hacía a sus sentidos intranquilos, a sus seguridades divididas, mirando directamente al horizonte mientras deseaba averiguar qué era lo que podría encontrarse tan mal.

 _Continuara..._


	2. Segundo

**Notas Iniciales: Hola, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo. Gracias por pasarse por aquí nuevamente. No tenia idea de cual es el nombre original de la hermanita de Midorima así que se llamara Haruna en este fic; Haru-chan de cariño (?) De manera indirecta jugara un papel bastante importante en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Disfruten**

Capitulo 2.

 _Camino a las canchas de baloncesto de su secundaria, Midorima se tomaba la libertad de observar el paisaje escolar por el que caminaba. Era extraño, incluso para él como vice-capitán del equipo, caminar por esos pasillos tan tarde. El ambiente estaba más oscuro y sus pasos parecían crear eco en los salones junto a los que pasaba pero no estaba de más darle un pequeño recorrido al instituto luego de que faltaban pocas semanas para graduarse y, a decir verdad, se encontraba terriblemente inquieto de conocer el motivo por el que Akashi lo hubiese llamado al auditorio donde practicaban. Pensando en ello seriamente fue como llegó a su destino, empujando la gruesa puerta frente a él para verificar que efectivamente yacía abierta, probablemente con Akashi en el interior, aguardando por él. Aquello le causaba mala espina -después de todo él y Akashi habían dejado de hablarse ya hace días- y pese a que todo aquello le hacía formular sospechas nada agradables, empujó la entrada hacia el interior, descubriendo la silueta de Akashi casi al centro del enorme salón, siendo bañado por una muy tenue luz lunar que causaba cierta apariencia de pureza al pelirrojo, como una deidad atrapada en los delirantes encantos que entrega la soledad, y cuya imagen calló en Midorima como un balde de agua helada, logrando que se quedase pasmado junto a la puerta unos momentos hasta recibir la invitación exclusiva que sólo la mirada de Akashi podría entregar._

 _—¿Porqué me llamaste a este lugar?— exigió el más alto de los dos cuando la espera se hizo larga, frente a frente, asechándose igual que como dos enemigos declarados en plena guerra nuclear, resguardados por la oscuridad y por la quietud relativa de la iniciada noche_

 _—Verás Midorima, sucede que tengo algo importante que decirte. No pensaba mencionarlo después de lo que sucedió, ni mucho menos ahora que no hemos interactuado lo suficiente para no hacerlo sentir algo apresurado_

 _—¿De qué se trata?_

 _—Midorima...— Akashi hizo una pequeña pausa, quizá seleccionando las mejores palabras o tal vez ahogando el nerviosismo que poner tales frases en su boca le ocasionaba —Me he dado cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti_

 _La expresión indiferente e inmutable, que desde un principio había mantenido la guardia alta de Midorima, lentamente se fue quebrantando al notar la seguridad con la que su capitán lo decía. Un ojo carmesí envuelto en determinación junto al dorado que parecía quemar como una hoguera, misma que nació en el estomago del anonadado vice-capitán, de pronto encontrándose conmocionado por la confesión y por el extraño paralizis que lo atacó al tratar de encontrar duda en esos ojos que comenzaban a devorarlo, sin apartarle un segundo la mirada, volviéndolo mucho más inquieto y torpe para formular una respuesta coherente_

 _—Y-yo..._

 _—No necesitas decirme nada ahora, Midorima— le interrumpió Akashi cuando apenas se había decidido a hablar —Solamente quería que lo supieras. En realidad me apenaba decírtelo, pero cuando lo pensé un poco me dí cuenta de que no deseaba que termináramos separándonos de esta manera_

 _—Pero, ¿desde cuando... ?— Midorima logró articular, su voz aún temblorosa, victima de la vergüenza_

 _—No lo sé, pero supongo que se intensificó desde el día en que tú y yo nos besamos. No tenía idea de cuáles eran tus preferencias hasta que eso ocurrió, así que comencé a analizar mis propias emociones a partir de ahí_

 _—Akashi...— dijo el otro avergonzado, con un calor insoportable acosándole las mejillas, ¿cómo era posible que Akashi dijera cosas tan vergonzosas sin tambalear, y con una sonrisa tan pura, cuando él no podía encontrar una forma de vencer la incertidumbre que estaba haciéndole difícil manejar su propia situación?_

 _—Por eso, Midorima, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte_

 _—¿Eh? ¿Qué es?_

 _—¿Podría mantenerme en contacto contigo? Te enviaría mensajes de texto para recordarte mis sentimientos, por supuesto no sería siempre y tampoco sería necesario que los contestaras, leerlos y recordarme sería más que suficiente para mi_

 _—¿Y porqué los enviarías de esta manera?_

 _Akashi cerró los ojos un instante, evaluando un poco más el momento para después dibujar en sus labios una ligera sonrisa_

 _—En preparatoria, es imprescindible que deberemos conocer e interactuar con otras personas, aprender de sus debilidades y fortalezas, ademas de estar decidido que nosotros nos enfrentaremos por el campeonato de baloncesto algún día y no debemos interponer nuestros asuntos personales en ello._

 _—Lo haces sonar como si fuera a rechazar tus sentimientos cuando estemos en preparatoria— el peliverde observó, acomodándose de forma cuidadosa los anteojos, anticipando una posible replica, pero Akashi sólo le devolvió la mirada para continuar con la conversación_

 _—Es posible que se sea así, por eso para que no olvides todo lo que sucedió aquí, te lo recordaré cada vez que exponga mi presencia en la pantalla de tú teléfono móvil... —._

Camino a su residencia, el lanzador estrella de la preparatoria Shutoku se encontraba sumergido en el desorden de la distracción. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se hubiese sentido de esta manera, a punto de perder absoluto control sobre su cordura, amenazado por la sensación de estar cometiendo un error grave ascendiendo a delito. Las calles de pronto se sentían solitarias, como si la concurrencia de personas no significara nada para el sitio donde caminaba. La zona en sí siempre era blanco de concurrencias y multitudes, personal de diferentes empleos que iban y venían con pasos lentos o pasos rápidos, civiles comunes con existencias comunes aunque quizás era por causa de su reciente experiencia que ahora no le molestaba moverse descuidadamente para esquivarles. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se atrevía a admitir que la confesión de Takao le tomó por absoluta sorpresa, se esperaría de todo, cualquier cosa por parte del bromista y desesperante de Takao, quien siempre hacia uso de su excesiva energía para gastarle en carcajadas escandalosas, pero nunca una confesión de amor tan directa como la que hubo dado lugar hace instantes y debido a ello no fue capaz de cargurar palabra alguna cuando este tomó la delantera balbuceando frases incomprensibles que al final se reducieron a un terrible juego de palabras. Cuando separaron caminos, Midorima había recordado aquella noche en la cual Akashi le habia dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, aseguradose de poseer un lugar en su mente desde la primera vez que recibió el mensaje de texto acordado por los dos:

 _"En este sitio no crecen cerezos, todo luce tan mecánico y está muerto para mi, supongo que pensarte me ha ayudado para resistir esta condena, Midorima... te amo"_

Aunque ya lo sabía, leerlo de nuevo lograba ponerlo nervioso, sobre todo al saber que efectivamente era Akashi el autor de todas y cada una de esas frases, porque se leían tan hermosas pero tan tétricas como su personalidad lo demandaba, cortesía de ambos Akashi's. Llegó a pensar que pronto se acostumbraría a esos versos pero la idea murió junto a las esperanzas de olvidarse de su promesa y ahora también estaban los sentimientos expuestos de Takao.

Suspiró con fuerza, desconociendo el sentimiento por completo, deseando encontrar solución a este problema en los ejercicios de matemáticas escritos en la libreta o en los textos de reflexión en los libros relacionados al Civismo. Rendido, cerró sus apuntes ya resueltos y se movió por su habitación para dejar en un estante su objeto de la suerte, junto a toda una hilera de ellos que yacen clasificados en diferentes colores y formas, ya que él suele ser muy meticuloso para estas cosas se siente un simple aficionado cuando un pensamiento esporádico le cruza la mente, pues si se suponía que siempre buscaba servirse de la suerte y amaestrar su destino, ¿porqué nunca ha revisado en los horóscopos de cáncer su amuleto para los romances? Quizás porque colocó como en único importante plano el asunto de los partidos o porque creyó que nunca sería alcanzado por una situación similar. Takao o Akashi. Conteniendo el aire de forma exasperada se preguntaba, ¿en que momento sucedió? No recordaba indicios de esto en el pasado, nada salvo roces superficiales, miradas cargadas de emociones extrañas, un encuentro ocasional sin importancia de sus labios con el aliento contrario y... abrió los ojos, de pronto deseando lanzarse por la ventana del cuarto. Sí había estado recibiendo vibraciones de esa clase anteriormente, ¿cómo demonios lo estuvo ignorando sin la menor culpabilidad? ¿Acaso sería él quien causó todo eso? ¿De qué forma? Puede que fuera comprensible con Takao pero, ¿con Akashi? Apretó la dentadura con intenciones de adherir los dientes inferiores a los superiores. Para empezar, ¿en qué momento Takao decidió ser gay? No recordaba que se lo hubiera dicho, pese a que solían verse acompañados gran parte del día. Akashi le había mencionado su orientación sexual una vez pero, ¿y Takao?

—Hermanito

La voz dulce, tímida y cargada en inocencia le hizo sobresaltarse, girándose en dirección a la puerta con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora mientras notaba la conocida imagen de su pequeña hermana parada cual muñeca de extrema finura en el contorno de su puerta, y sus ojos observando a su querido hermano sin comprender el motivo de su repentino miedo hacia ella

—Con que estabas aquí— dijo Midorima recuperándose del susto con la mayor seriedad que fue posible al pretender que iba acomodarse los anteojos —¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado justo ahora

—Si, no eran mis intenciones interrumpirte ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que... cuando te dí la bienvenida caminaste a tú cuarto sin responderme, por eso yo... me preocupé— habló la chica con completa sinceridad, uno de sus codos posado en el antebrazo derecho y sus dedos tocando tímidamente el centro de sus labios en un gesto tembloroso, por lo que Midorima decidió dejar de comportarse frio como solía para calmarla, ella siempre le ganaba inyectando ese rastro de ternura en su corazón que nadie más en su familia lograba atravesar, después de todo Haruna era más linda que cualquier otra persona

—Bueno... — desvió la mirada para evitar que su hermana se diera cuenta de la expresión conmovida que había puesto en el rostro, suavizando el tono —... no me sucede nada, descuida, tansolo estuve un poco pensativo cuando llegué

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—No en realidad, es más un conflicto de hombres

—¿Sentimental?— cuestionó la peliverde curiosa, sin sospechar que tratar de indagar tansolo un poco en los pensamientos de su hermano lograba que terminara encontrando muy fácilmente el incentivo correcto para hacerlo alterar

—¡¿Porqué lo sería?!

—Si no es el baloncesto lo más factible es que se trate de un asunto sentimental, ya que eres muy torpe para entenderte con la gente

—¿Y según tú soy malo para relacionarme?

—No, pero fue apenas en secundaria cuando comenzaste a actuar menos antisocial que antes, y de igual manera te volviste mucho más obstinado— aunque no existía real acusación en el comentario de Haruna, las indirectas se clavaron como flechas envenenadas en el pecho del mayor, haciéndole ver cuán patético era tras esa coraza de apariencia supuestamente impenetrable. Midorima no sabía si su hermana trataba de no ser amable con sus palabras o si sólo era descuidada para hablar —Y me parece que todos tus problemas amorosos dieron inicio cuando entraste al club de baloncesto, ¿no es así?

La simple mención de amor hizo que el rostro de Midorima adquiriera un reconocible rubor delator en las mejillas, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, se limitó a desviar la mirada en silencio mientras la insistente mente de la chica se abría paso entre el misterio que su hermano planeaba acrecentar

—Oh, ¿podría ser que al fin mi hermano consiguió novio?

—¡Como si pudiera!— replicó Midorima finalmente rompiendo con su postura controlada, en contraste a la mirada risueña de su hermana menor. Hacía mucho tiempo para Midorima que se hubo sincerado con Haruna sobre su orientación sexual, después de todo no le guardaba secretos a ella pues de alguna manera se había echo cargo de su cariño cuando repentinamente de pequeña se volvió más apegada a él, y aunque al principio la inocente niña no lo comprendió del todo, recién entrada a secundaria entendió que a su hermano le gustaban los hombres así como a algunas de las chicas de su edad les gustaban otras chicas, aunque aún tuvieran miedo de aceptarlo

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? Mi hermano no puede estar distraído así por nada— dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en la cama deliberadamente —Puedes contármelo si quieres. Para eso son los hermanos, ¿no?

Sonrió, una sonrisa delicada y brillante que para Midorima significó una punzada de confianza que le hizo bajar la guardia en cuestión de segundos. Empujó sus lentes hasta que sintió a los cristales chocar contra sus pestañas y se dio cuenta de que no debería de hablar de esas cosas con su pequeña hermana, era algo degradante si consideraba que él era mayor y sus pensamientos superaban por mucho a los de la tierna e ingenua cabeza de una niña de próximos 14 años pero, tal vez sólo quería disiparse de tantas ideas que lo estaban comprimiendo igual que una pasta de laboratorio pero también cabían las esperanzas de que la fluidez natural de una mente femenina pudiera darle buenos consejos con los cuales guiarse para actuar de manera apropiada ante ese tipo de relaciones, porque bien, él había llegado a recibir cartas de admiradoras secretas, sostenido de poco una relación heterosexual antes de darse cuenta cuáles eran sus preferencias, pero jamas había sabido manejar un problema como por el que estaba ahora pasando. Era cierto que le costaba trabajo reaccionar ante estas situaciones, pero eso sería algo que nunca diría.

—Haruna, ¿recuerdas a Takao?

—Humm... ah, es ese chico ruidoso que forma parte del equipo, ¿cierto? El bajito que te envía los pases— inquirió la menor luego de una pequeña pausa para indagar en sus recuerdos sobre los partidos de baloncesto a los que su hermano la había invitado asistir

—Así es

—¿Pasa algo con él?

—Recientemente me he enterado que le gusto

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Enserio?!— exclamó la chica sonrojada, Midorima tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir un suspiro, ya había esperado esa reacción por parte de su hermana, después de todo se trataba de una adolescente curiosa —¿Y él mismo te lo dijo?

—Bueno, lo hizo camino aquí

—¡¿De verdad?!— Haruna tomó una nueva posición sobre la cama en dirección a su hermano, impaciente por continuar escuchando —¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Los hombros al mayor se le tensaron, dándose cuenta de que realmente no tenía una respuesta especifica a esa interrogante, comenzando a sentirse intimidado por la mirada hambrienta de curiosidad que Haruna le dedicaba; desvió la mirada

—Bien, no pude decirle nada ya que él se negó rotundamente a escuchar

—Ya veo— asintió la menor, mostrándose momentáneamente decepcionada por las palabras de Midorima pero que casi al instante prosiguió devolviendole una mirada de ligera insistencia —¿Y tú qué piensas, hermano?

—¿Qué pienso?— cuestionó el mayor parpadeando confundido un par de veces

—Sobre ese chico: Takao— dijo Haruna procurando darse a entender de forma correcta —Dime, ¿él te gusta o no te gusta? ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a él?

«Sentimientos... » en realidad Midorima no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Takao, todo este tiempo que había estado conviviendo con él no se había molestado en identificar cada una de las emociones que llegaba a provocarle, aunque la mayoría de ellas giraran entorno al enojo que le causaban sus insistentes risas burlonas. Con Akashi no era diferente, todo el ciclo escolar de secundaria no había pensado en él de otra forma que no fuera por compañerismo, amistad respectivamente, pero nunca emociones que le comprometieran de lleno a una relación. Con ambos habían existido roces fuera de lo común. Los labios de Midorima se habían rozado con los de Akashi en un corpulento beso que podría considerarse incluso inaccesible, pues jamas había intentado tocar a Akashi durante el beso y no había sido obra más que de un impulso que le causó ver los ojos carmesí tan atentos, tan cerca como para impedir que alguno escapara a esa atmósfera tan extraña, la suficiente delirante para evitar que se arrepintiera y cerrando un contacto tan intimo que logró devorar la poca cordura que mantuvieron.

Habia besado a Takao también, no de la forma en que besó a Akashi, pero de alguna manera logrando hacer que lo pudiera disfrutar, el aliento del pelinegro siendo tan caliente y sus labios inquietos como un gato en plena cazeria, se habían abalanzado hacia él con la intención de robarle el aire, jugueteando con su boca de manera coqueta, bastante coqueta había que mencionar, terminando el contacto por Midorima tras darse cuenta de qué era realmente lo que sucedía y a quién pertenecía esa boca curiosamente insaciable.

Pensar en sentimientos era una tarea difícil para él en ese momento, no sabiendo siquiera el origen de estos roces significativamente importantes, por lo que no podría responder a la pregunta clave que le ofrecía Haruna y quitarse de encima el ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzando a punzarle en las venas de la frente aseguraban una muy mala noche para él, ¿qué sería lo que haría para comprenderlos y comprenderse? No lo sabía.

—¿Hermano... ?— le nombró la pequeña cuando el silencio se extendió, observando la sombría silueta del mayor y queriendo averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente para tenerlo asi de distante

—Para ser sincero...— inició de pronto, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cama para sentarse junto a ella, con la mirada cabizbaja y tres dedos sosteniéndose en los bordes negros de sus lentes —... no lo comprendo muy bien... — aceptó; Haruna no tardó en verse sorprendida —Haruna...

Su nombre acariciado genuinamente por los gentiles labios de Midorima logró que se pusiera mucho más alerta, de pronto nerviosa por las palabras que su hermano fuese a decirle

—... sí conocieras los sentimientos de dos personas hacia ti, pero a ninguno le hayas dado una respuesta concreta, ¿qué harías?

Midorima la miró entonces, notando que ella se había paralizado, sus mejillas tiñiendose de rojo en tonos cada vez más altos hasta finalmente quedar roja por completo. Midorima se asustó de inmediato, mucho más cuando repentinamente la niña desfalleció en su cama, victima de una ráfaga mortal de emociones e ideas

—¡Oye!— exclamó el mayor con seria preocupación y de un movimiento rápido la sostuvo entre sus brazos queriendo devolverla a la vida y aunque no hubo respuesta a ninguno de sus cuestionamientos, ella le dio a saber que seguía viva con débiles gemidos libres a la interpretación. Desde ese momento, Midorima se recordaría no intimar demasiado en un tema que platicase con su pequeña hermana o se verían obligados a internarla en un hospital para tratar la fiebre por el resto de su joven hormonal vida.

Después de dar un increíble trago de agua en un lindo termo verde -cortesía de los objetos de la suerte que Midorima guardaba desde su anterior mes- la pequeña peliverde inspiró un fuerte suspiro satisfecho. Sus mejillas aún sonrojadas formaron dos curiosas «chapitas» cuando su sonrisa se mostró recuperada

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?— se aseguró Midorima a su lado, su ceño fruncido un poco más relajado que antes luego de tremenda agitación

—Si. Gracias hermano— Haruna se giró para mirar el termo de curioso diseño infantil y agregar —Gracias a usted también, señor rana

—Ya deberías irte a la cama. Hoy ya es tarde y mañana tienes practica de canto, ¿no es así?

—Oh, si— asintió la menor mientras observaba a Midorima levantarse e ir hacia el estante para abandonar el termo junto a una figurilla de acción recomendada por Oha-Asa la segunda semana de ese mes

—Hermanito...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pues... perdona que insista, pero, ¿qué harás para responder a los sentimientos de esos chicos?— no hubo respuesta por lo que la menor prosiguió —Entiendo que ahora mismo la situación te haya tomado desprevenido y que no tengas ya una respuesta, pero... si fuera yo uno de ellos me gustaría que me dijeran algo antes de que fuera a ilusionarme... no quiero decir que te presiones pero porfavor piénsalo cuidadosamente. Averigua qué sientes por ellos dos

Midorima le entregó al fin una mirada, sorprendido por la madurez con la que ella hablaba ocasionalmente, sin poder creerse todavía que era esa misma niña la que solía llorarle antes cuando se retrasaba de llegar a casa, ¿cómo podría manejar un sentimiento así?

—Lo haré. Vete a dormir— replicó como única respuesta, su voz neutra y sus dedos empujando sus anteojos nuevamente. Haruna asintió sonriente, acostumbrada a esas secas palabras y se retiró a dormir, dejando atrás a cierto peliverde que yacía extendiendo una leve pero sincera sonrisa en los labios.

 _Continuara..._


	3. Tercero

Capitulo 3.

Suspiró fuerte, un suspiro plagado de dolor, plagado de angustia y preocupación. Suspiró por enésima vez en ese momento, agonizante, arrepentido, como nunca creyó estar en toda su vida. No podía creerse todavía estar respirando en medio de esa desastrosa situación, no a pesar de tanta planificación que se había formulado para tan maravilloso momento. Se le había confesado a Midorima y ni siquiera había hecho la preparación previa que muchas veces había planeado en su cabeza. Inicialmente lo hubiera invitado a salir con el pretexto de que irían a conseguir zapatillas nuevas para los partidos y después lo guiaría al centro comercial para que merodeasen entre los objetos recomendados por Oha-Asa para su afición de fortuna. La pasarían lo mejor posible: comerían en algún puesto de comida rápida o quizás hasta se sacrificaría para invitarle a un sitio más caro, y finalmente, cuando notasen cercano el atardecer, le hablaría de sus anteriores relaciones y de lo difícil que había sido romperlas para continuar buscando, y cuando -viera el momento adecuado- se armaría de valor para decirle lo que sentía. Pero todo eso -tan importante para él mismo- se había visto arruinado por culpa de sus malditos celos. No iba a negar que anteriormente había sido golpeado en la cara por sus celos hacia Akashi Seijurou pero no había perdido la cabeza tan inútilmente como lo había hecho en esta ocasión. Y ahora estaba ahí, rendido sobre su mesa del salón de clases, sin haber podido reunir el suficiente valor para mirar a los ojos esmeraldas de Midorima cuando pasara por él a su casa ese día. Definitivamente estaba jodido

—No te ves bien, Takao

—¿Eh?— el chico apenas y alzó la cabeza para mirar al alumno que lo llamó, reconociéndolo como Yuya mientras este mismo tomaba asiento en la silla vacía frente a su mesa

—Creí que jamas vería el día en que te fuera a encontrar solo. ¿Dónde está Midorima?

—No debe tardar... supongo

—¿Supones? ¿Acaso ustedes dos se pelearon?— cuestionó el otro con gesto burlón

—Nada de eso, simplemente no me sentía con ánimos de pasar por él, eso es todo— el acento de voz en Takao se escuchaba arrastrado por lo que su presunto acompañante no se evitó liberar una divertida carcajada

—Así que al fin te desanimaste a seguir con él. Apuesto a que ese maniático de los horóscopos te ha dicho algo que no debía, ¿cierto?

—No saques esa clase de conclusiones en contra de él. Shin-chan es una buena persona y me agrada. Confieso que en más de una ocasión quise arrebatarle esa rara tendencia por los horóscopos pero si son sus gustos y preferencias no podemos hacer más que aceptarle tal y como es

—Lo sé, lo sé— mencionó el otro en medio de una animada «risotada» —¿Y qué le dirás cuando regrese? Yo dudo que quede satisfecho con una simple disculpa

Takao se sonrojó, recordando nuevamente el motivo por el que yacía tan preocupado de ver al peliverde de frente pues luego de su confesión prácticamente había huido de su respuesta. Seguramente debió verse como un idiota. Emitió un lloriqueó sorpresa, estampando la cara duramente contra su mesa y sobresaltando con ello a su compañero de clases antes de que lo viera sostener un conteo de replicas que denotaban lo tan angustiado que se sentía

—¿Quévoyhacerquévoyhacer? Seguro en estos momentos él está odiándome, ¡estoy perdido! ¡muerto! ¡muerto!

—Takao, exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?— preguntó el chico dudoso, luego de visualizar la manera infantil en que Takao pataleaba bajo la mesa, como si estuviera corriendo... corriendo sentado

—¡Hey, Midorima!— Takao se tensó en cuanto escuchó el nombre del peliverde ser pronunciado por alguno de los alumnos cercanos a la entrada, deteniendo todo movimiento en su cuerpo como si con ello lograse pasar desapercibido. ¿Ahora qué haría? Aún no reunía el coraje suficiente para actuar con normalidad frente a su pequeña obsesión de sentimientos. El lanzador estrella de Shutoku entraba al salón de clases con un tubo de hierro fino en la mano, su expresión seria de siempre, asechando de manera inexpresiva lo ruidoso del lugar mientras daba respuestas cortas pero claras a las preguntas de los curiosos que le hacían sobre el objeto que traía.

Takao tragó duro su propia saliva, nervioso de nuevo por el torbellino de sentimientos atacando la boca de su estomago. Sentía que respiraba dentro de una atmósfera densa, con el pegajoso sudor de su frente complicándole la idea de tranquilizarse. Los pasos de Midorima comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta, aproximándose a la mesa detrás de él. Takao cerró fuerte sus parpados, sacando fuerzas de lo más recóndito de su interior para girarse y hablarle adecuadamente. No era que hubiese cambiado algo entre ellos, Midorima no le había dado una respuesta y ciertamente no consideraba necesario que lo hiciera, sólo quería verlo, escuchar su voz, darse cuenta que realmente nada había cambiado

—¡Shin-c... !— intentó, girándose violentamente, pero apenas quedar expuesto a la mirada esmeralda la mudera se desató pues aquel fino rostro, usualmente expectante, había sido adornado con una expresión de genuina sorpresa. ¿Qué era esa reacción? —Ah. No. Ermm... h-hola Shin-chan, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien...— Midorima desvió la mirada, terminando de acomodar su maleta a un costado de la mesa

—¿Ah, si? Jeje... eso es bueno... emm... ¿es ese tú objeto de hoy?— señaló con el dedo la barita de hierro

—Así es...

—Ya veo jaja...

—Oigan, oigan, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? Están actuando de una forma muy extraña— les interrumpió Yuya, quien hasta ese momento sólo había estado estudiando la actitud de Takao y Midorima —Será mejor que arreglen ese problema lo antes posible o nunca van a funcionar como amantes

—¡¿A-Amantes?!— repitió Takao al instante, sus cabellos erizados como si una ráfaga de aire hubiera golpeado su rostro apenas esa palabra zumbó en sus oídos, tambaleando todo su mundo con el peligro de venirse abajo una vez el delgado hilo que le sostenía se cortase de tanto saltar. Ambos estudiantes de primer año se vieron, sintiendo a sus mejillas arder y a sus sentidos alterase con nada más ese choque de miradas. Takao aún entre el desastre de emociones podía percibir la belleza en aquellos ojos y lo atractivo de ese rostro ligeramente exaltado, sino fuera porque en ese momento intervenían terceras personas se habría quedado admirando por un momento más esa expresión que aún fuera de órbita seguía siendo difícil de leer. —¡E-Estas malinterpretando las cosas! ¡No-no-nosotros no... jamas dijimos... !

—Oye, tranquilo Takao, no te lo tomes tan enserio, estoy bromeando, sólo eso— dijo Yuya al fin con una sonrisa confundida. Era extraño ver a Takao tan afectado por una traviesa palabra cuando él había sido el primero en insinuarle cosas similares al lanzador de la Generación Milagrosa. Takao quedó estático ante su mención

—No deberían bromear con esa clase de cosas. Como ya se los dije: no es gracioso— replicó Midorima luciendo igual de tranquilo, fue en ese momento cuando la atención de Takao despertó, dándose cuenta que había sido el único en perder la compostura con una broma que desde hace tiempo le habían estado jugando a Midorima después de enterarse -en contra de la voluntad del mismo- que él poseía «esos» gustos y que su falta de interés en las relaciones no se debía exactamente a que Oha-Asa no haya predicho ya cuáles eran los signos zodiacales compatibles con cancer para probar con los noviazgos

—¡Oh! Vamos Midorima, tú también deberías divertirte de vez en cuando, porque sí continuas de esa forma tan introvertida ningún chico va a fijarse en ti— continuó Yuya

—Eso no es algo que ustedes decidan. Soy una persona que toma las oportunidades cuando estas se presentan, no me apresuro en perseguir aquello que debe tomarse a su debido tiempo— fue la respuesta de Midorima

—Y otra vez me dices eso, ¿no será más bien que esa persona con quien te envías mensajes es una relación que nos has estado queriendo ocultar? Pícaro

Como primer impulso, los hombros de Takao se tensaron. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Shin-chan en una relación con Akashi?

—Lo único que hago es recibirlos, no envió mensajes de vuelta— trató Midorima de aclarar sin que la tensión en su cuerpo delatara que Yuya había tomado un muy mal tema de conversación y que estaba aventurándose a terrenos peligrosos. No quería continuar con ello, incomodo de hacerlo por el simple echo de que Takao estaba presente y ya antes le había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque todavía tenía qué pensar qué sentía también por Akashi

—Uy, eso quiere decir que admites estarte comunicando con alguien a escondidas

—Aunque lo hiciera es irrelevante, bien podría tratarse de un familiar o algún amigo de secundaria

—Pero si tú mismo dijiste que no se trataba de nadie especial— insistió Yuya logrando que las emociones de Takao nuevamente se dispararan en forma de un choque eléctrico pues su compañero de clases parecía estar descubriendo cada vez más secretos que Midorima usualmente no mencionaría, ¿y si era verdad que Akashi Seijurou se le había adelantado y esos mensajes de texto fueran por motivos sentimentales?

—No se trata de nadie especial— se defendió el peliverde, al fin exasperado

—Pero si girara entorno a Akashi Seijurou, ¿lo sería?— intervino, atrayendo ambas miradas igual a dos polillas por la luz. Los ojos de Takao lucían molestos, exigiendo silenciosamente por respuestas que nadie más que Midorima poseía, mismas a las que posiblemente jamas tendría la intención de admitir. Por un momento, Midorima sintió como si fuese mejor el ser tragado por la tierra, ante esa mirada recelosa no poseía respuestas concretas pero no retrocedió, se mantuvo firme, pues de pronto un desconocido enojo había brotado de él

—No— respondió con simpleza, acomodó sus lentes sosteniéndole a Takao la mirada, retándolo. El cuerpo del pelinegro emitió un ligero sobresalto de sorpresa, hundiendo su determinación bajo los suelos pues esa simple palabra para él fue un claro "no te importa" en el lenguaje educado de Midorima, sumándole esa mirada de seriedad que siempre llevaba encima. Sus emociones se congelaron y de nuevo no poseía fuerzas para decir o replicar nada

—Ya veo...— fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse de vuelta, comprendiendo que ahora le dolían sus sentimientos por Midorima mucho más que cuando aún no se los decía, y es que inconscientemente sintió tener derecho de saberlo todo de él por estar expuesto « _que impulso tan infantil_ » pensó con cierta tristeza. Todo había cambiado para ellos, nunca debió decirle que le amaba, nunca debió ser tan impulsivo.

Midorima bajó la mirada con pesar y tomó asiento en su propio banco, silencioso. Yuya vio esto con desentendimiento. ¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? ¿siempre habían actuado así?.

Durante las clases, la atmósfera entre ellos no fue sustituida nada más que por el silencio tan incomodo. Takao quería creer que se debía a los ejercicios de álgebra que no comprendía y que se esforzaba súbitamente por atender pero era tan difícil ignorar el motivo principal por el que ahora estuviese tan distanciado de aquel chico.

Midorima respiró profundamente, cuando el receso había iniciado no se molestó siquiera en mirar en dirección a Takao. Había salido del salón con intenciones de ir a la biblioteca y el pretexto latente de estudiar el tema que no comprendió completamente en la última hora, sin embargo sus pasos ni siquiera alcanzaron a tomar tal dirección cuando se detuvo a mitad del camino para observar a los alumnos. Estaba huyendo, él, que nunca se acobardó por nada y enfrentó las situaciones como fuera, estaba alejándose de aquello que comenzaba a resultarle evidente; no se había dado cuenta antes de lo nervioso que se sentía al estar junto al desesperante de Takao, jamas se había molestado en percatarse que durante clases miraba su espalda como si viera hacia la pizarra para atender las indicaciones del profesor y que se quedaba embobado por la corta visión del cuello de Takao tocado por unos cuantos cabellos negros. No alcanzaba a creerse que esa situación era notoria hasta ahora, ¿significaba que siempre existieron ciertos sentimientos? Gruñó y se sobó ligeramente el tabique de la nariz, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Agitó con la mano la barita que había estado sosteniendo y luego de ello una vibración conocida en su bolsillo logró que se paralizara. Por unos largos instantes no se movió, identificando que al momento la imagen de Akashi había llegado a su cabeza y un genuino presentimiento -o quizás deseo- de que fuese el autor de tan sorpresiva llamada, lo interceptó. Levantó la tapadera de su teléfono móvil enseguida de tomarlo y posó la bocina sobre su oído sin emitir palabra, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente

—¿Bueno? ¿Midorimacchi? ¿Estas ahí?— la voz de Kise Ryouta logró hacer que Midorima soltara el aire que había estado reteniendo y casi al instante frunció con dureza el ceño, quizá -sólo quizá- estaba decepcionado

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kise? Sabes muy bien que estas no son horas adecuadas para llamarme, las clases podrían comenzar pronto

—Ya, ya, lo siento, aunque no creo que nuestras escuelas tengan horarios tan apartados así que no importa

Midorima emitió un fuerte quejido de molestia. Comúnmente hubiera colgado el teléfono apenas exasperarse pero no lo había hecho, tal vez también necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese momento, que no fuera Takao o cualquier integrante del equipo, de pronto no era importante que ese alguien se tratara de Kise

—¿Eh? Midorimacchi, ¿te encuentras bien?— cuestionó la voz casi con inocencia al oírlo contener una replica del otro lado de la linea

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kise?— recibió el rubio como única respuesta, Midorima estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no botar el celular contra el suelo a causa del enojo que sentía

—Oh, bueno, perdóname por llamarte cuando debes estar ocupado pero, enserio, necesito un consejo

—¿Un consejo? ¿No habías llamado con el único propósito de fastidiarme?

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es cruel! ¿Todos estos años de amistad y así es como me tratas?

—Nunca mencioné que fueses mi amigo

—¡Eres muy cruel, Midorimacchi!

—Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres— replicó, harto de cambiar el tema, presa de las circunstancias, despues de todo tenía suficiente con romperse la cabeza con sus problemas personales como para todavía soportar las estupideces del rubio por ese dia

—Si, bueno, verás... sé que no es común que me suceda esto pero... ya no sé cómo manejarlo y necesito ayuda

—Adivinaré: es sobre Kuroko

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre estas hablando de él— aseguró con molestia, una vena palpitante resaltando en su cabeza como una bomba de tiempo —Al tratarse de ti no existen muchas opciones

—¡Que cruel!— lloriqueó pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su voz volviera a componerse —Bueno, no voy a negarte eso, pero esta vez siento que he cruzado completamente la linea... — con el cambio de actitud, Midorima supo que el asunto debía tratarse de algo realmente serio, así que suprimió el enojo, dispuesto a escuchar con atención —He hecho algo que no tenía planeado, he sido impulsivo y pues... desde entonces Kurokocchi ha estado evitándome más de lo normal y me duele enserio, no sé... ¿qué podría hacer? ¿qué hago para recuperarlo, Midorimacchi?

La voz de Kise se escuchaba dolida, mucho más de lo que lo había escuchado nunca; bien había comprobado que Kise era alguien muy sentimental pero no tenía idea de que se fuera a llegar el día de escucharlo tan lastimado, por lo que tratando de ignorar los sollozos que se despedían desde la bocina retuvo la serenidad, decidido a ser tolerante sólo por esta vez

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió, Kise? Te escucho, pero ya deja de llorar— trató de sonar amable acorde a la ocasión pero su acento se escuchó tan forzado que logró reducir un poco la desdicha de Kise que fue despedida por una risa corta, demasiado corta, apenas suficiente para ahogar algunos sollozos

—Midorimacchi, también puedes llegar a ser amable aveces, ¿no es asi... ?

—¡Olvídate de eso!— reclamó caminando a un sitio más tranquilo, antes de que los alumnos a su alrededor pudieran comenzar a considerarlo ruidoso. Tras su reclamo pudo oírse otra corta risa de parte de Kise pero con los segundos el tema a tratar se profundizó, llenando a Midorima de un sin fin de sentimientos de angustia. Kise retenía el llanto de momentos y en ocasiones emitía gemidos que denotaban lo difícil que le estaba resultando aguantar tal presión.

Al parecer Ryouta había cometido el error de besar a Kuroko sin pedir su consentimiento e incluso había tratado llevarlo a algo más cuando un golpe del chico fantasma lo hizo despertar del ensueño y darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Midorima lo escuchó hasta el final, reprendiéndole por ser un idiota compulsivo o aveces sólo disculpándolo por estar enamorado tan profundamente de Kuroko pues nadie en el mundo llegaría nunca a conocer cuál era la manera correcta de demostrar el amor, ni nadie sabía con exactitud porqué les ocurría esto. Midorima no se consideraba nadie para juzgarle, después de todo el sentimiento de Kise era sincero, tanto que el autor de este no sabía siquiera cómo manejarlo debido a su intensidad, llevándole muchas veces a comportarse de diversas maneras, muchas poco convenientes, pero que daban a entender cuánto amaba a Kuroko en realidad.

Al final, el hablar con Kise Ryouta había causado algo positivo en el turbado día del peliverde, algo de utilidad para resolver su propia situación sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto como originalmente lo hubiera echo. Gracias a que lo escuchó y le brindó algunas palabras alentadoras -sin dejar de rayar también al reproche- supo que debía poner a prueba diversas cosas para clarificar cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a Akashi y respecto a Takao. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y darse a entender era todo un reto para el joven de afición a la fortuna y que consideraba a Oha-Asa como una especie de diosa que le guiaba en su vida, pero, ¿no era eso de lo que se trataba la vida? ¿De retos y oportunidades únicas para triunfar en este sendero de circunstancias? Se despidió amablemente de Kise luego de que finalizara su historia y conversaran otro poco sobre lo que haría para disculparse con Kuroko y entonces se puso en marcha él mismo en sus propias actividades.

Tenía la solemne intención de sincerarse con Takao una vez terminara el horario de escuela, cuando fuesen a caminar juntos de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares, así tendrían mucho tiempo para tratar el tema con calma sin caer en más malos entendidos pues Takao era una persona que hacía uso de su vista de halcón desarrollada y poco inteligente cerebro para malinterpretar el orden de los sucesos y crear exageradas suposiciones, ademas de decidirse por lo que haría para tratar el tema con Akashi también. Quizás lo llamaría para citarle en algún lugar o le enviaría un mensaje al próximo que recibiera de su parte, aún no lo decidía, pero mientras tanto se aseguraría de usar las mejores palabras con Takao y procurar no volver a lastimarle como seguro ya lo había hecho en el salón hace algunas horas. Mientras Takao no fuese a abrir de más la boca y sus superiores no se resolvieran a intervenir todo estaría bien.

 _Continuara..._


	4. Cuarto

Capitulo 4.

La cancha de baloncesto de Shutoku ahora estaba concurrida, los horarios de practica se habían terminado y los integrantes tenían tiempo de realizar cualquier cosa que quisieran. Para ese entonces Midorima y Takao no habían mediado palabra, seguían sintiéndose nerviosos de cruzar miradas y el acercarse demasiado entre sí agitaba sentimientos; Midorima seguía sin darle nombre a estos o al menos identificar si ya los había sentido antes, aunque también era probable que se debieran a su conocimiento de estos que ya le había confesado Takao. Como sea estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo por evitarle pues se suponía que primero debía aclarar que el suceso de la mañana no había sido del todo enfocado a una agresión, sin embargo, ahí seguía frente a la canasta, lanzando balones uno tras otro más por manía que por real necesidad. Debía pensar rápido en cómo entablar una conversación con Takao o nada cambiaría por ese día. Se acomodó los lentes dispuesto a llamarlo como solía pero apenas articular una vocal fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz de su capitán de equipo

—Midorima y Takao— les llamó, logrando que ambos recibieran una rápida corriente eléctrica que erizó sus cabellos al instante, una llamada directa de su capitán no era buena señal —Los quiero justo delante de mi

Takao fue el único en responder notablemente tenso y, aunque Midorima no hizo más que acercarse, lo hizo el doble de rápido de lo que lo haría en una situación normal

—El día de hoy han reducido su nivel de eficiencia junto con el trabajo en equipo. Sino desean decirme la razón lo aceptaré pero si continúan con esa actitud me veré obligado a someterlos a entrenamientos exclusivos

—¿Ehhh~ ?— se quejó Takao largamente, si bien los entrenamientos no resultaban mayor problema para él sí que lo afectaba entrenar más que el resto del equipo con ejercicios el doble de agotadores —No hablará enserio, ¿verdad, Otsubo-san? Por hoy las practicas estuvieron muy encendidas

—¡Silencio!— lo acalló siendo obedecido al instante, Takao se irguió firme cual soldado cascanueces —También he notado que desde su llegada no se han hablado, es comprensible que hayan tenido alguna diferencia de opiniones pero quiero que lo resuelvan de una vez

—No ha ocurrido tal cosa— Midorima mencionó acomodándose los lentes, había visto la oportunidad de arreglar este problema entre él y el pelinegro —Takao me dijo que deseaba probar otra manera de jugar para el equipo, eso es todo

Ante su afirmación Takao fue quien más sorprendido se vió pues no tenía conocimiento de cuándo es que había dicho tal cosa. Taisuke, por supuesto, se había percatado de la mentira al instante pero prefirió dejar el asunto por zancado, obviamente si Midorima prefería hacerse cargo por sí mismo de este problema, respetaba su decisión

—Bien, pero para la próxima vez informenos sobre esto desde el principio— aceptó, siguiéndole el juego, más después de unos instantes expresó en su rostro una aplastante furia, efecto de la irritación que le causaba el aguantar los caprichos de dos alumnos de grado inferior —De otro modo los golpeare

Takao y Midorima se encogieron de hombros, perceptiblemente tensos. Takao sin abstenerse de tragar dura su saliva, sudoroso y temblando de pronto como si la temperatura del lugar hubiera bajado varios grados. No sabía si era el efecto que causaba el que hablara ante un superior -más siendo su capitán- o si sólo era el hecho de que todos ellos decían todo enserio al poner esa cara de «matones» expertos.

Otsubo les permitió continuar la práctica que llevaban a cabo por unos minutos más pues pronto sería hora de irse y no querían que el entrenador les reprendiera por no obedecer el reglamento de la preparatoria.

Ese día, Midorima dejó de practicar sus tiros a la canasta un poco más temprano a lo acostumbrado y, aunque sus intenciones habían sido aclarar la situación, fue Takao quien lo alcanzó en la salida, comportándose con igual normalidad que si nada real hubiera ocurrido entre ellos y los choques de sentimientos hubieran sido un sueño muy absurdo. Muy pronto fue hora de irse y Takao articuló una serie de quejas y conversaciones que incluso resultaban monologadas camino a sus hogares, ya que -al igual que siempre- Midorima se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas, en su gran mayoría enfocadas a lo ruidoso que resultaba su compañero o más profundas tratándose del partido de practica que habían tenido. Si, todo lucía normal, al menos hasta que Takao no soportó más la desidia del peliverde, acumulando fuerza de voluntad para dar inicio

—Shin-chan...— dijo deteniéndose en seco, con ello logrando que Midorima se detuviera también. Takao se giró, enfrentándolo y luego de largos instantes asechando esa mirada esmeralda se inclinó hacía él simulando una pequeña reverencia —¡Lo siento!— esto sorprendió al otro —Me comporté como un inmaduro. Mis intenciones jamas fueron incomodarte, pero... definitivamente me es difícil contenerme cuando se trata de ti. Es extraño, ¿no crees? Jeje... pero Shin-chan también gozas parte de la culpa. Joder, me gustas mucho

—Takao...— Midorima iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta tras descubrirse presa de esta segunda confesión

—¿Te molesta que te diga cuánto me gustas, Shin-chan?

Takao alzó la mirada, dejando entrever sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una expresión avergonzada, aunque Midorima no hubiese querido ser afectado por ella se encontró ocultando de nuevo su sonrojo tras su manía de acomodarse los lentes; ¿Cómo podría responder Midorima a eso sin sentirse intimidado? Takao nunca fue alguien que le gustara andarse con rodeos, siempre fue muy directo pese a que algunas cosas fueran demasiado vergonzosas para mencionar

—No me molesta en lo absoluto, es sólo...

—¿Es sólo... ?— repitió, las ansias por recibir una respuesta carcomiendolo por dentro. Vaya que ese «tsundere» se tomaba su tiempo en decir lo que sea

—Lo dices muy fuerte...— sentenció, haciéndolo desviar la mirada a los alrededores para comprobar que, efectivamente, varias miradas se habían posado en ellos, como si fuesen protagonistas de un espectáculo vistoso. Darse cuenta de ello lo insitó a ponerse rigido y a sonrojarse furiosamente

—Shin-chan, enserio me gustas mucho— repitió moderando más el volumen de su tono, lo dijo claro y preciso como si decirlo tantas veces fuera la clave para que Shintaro lo comprendiera y resguardara en su pecho esos sentimientos —Me gustas como no tienes idea, por eso no quiero que te sientas incomodo conmigo ahora que lo sabes. Quiero conservar nuestra comunicación por eso tampoco te pido que me des una respuesta concreta, tan solo quiero que me consideres un poco más. ¿Qué dices, Shin-chan?

Los ojos de Midorima al fin se fijaron en los contrarios, notando la determinación que estos tenían como también el miedo a ser rechazado. Se guardó sus palabras unos instantes, recordando que había sido esa mirada la que varias noches le quitó el sueño pasadas ocasiones. Sin duda Takao le gustaba aunque no de la misma forma que él. Tenía que indagar en esas emociones que le invadían para ofrecer nombre a este sentimiento, jamas se permitiría ilusionarlo cuando sufría del mismo dilema con Akashi. No importaba que la última vez que vió al otro fueron ya hace varias semanas

—Siento no poder corresponderte Takao, al menos no todavía. Aún estoy tratando de comprender qué es lo que siento por ti

—Entiendo...— Takao bajó la mirada, en cierta forma decepcionado pero, ¿qué esperaba? Habia sido mortalmente repentino para los dos poner sobre la mesa el destino final de estos sentimientos, no podía forzarlos en Shin-chan como si fuera un frasco vacío esperando ser rellenado. Tras esas palabras hubo un silencio incomodo, retornados a su recorrido sin decir más palabras de por medio cuando cercanos a despedirse, a la orilla de la calle, la voz de Takao volvió a escucharse —Te esperaré...

Midorima lo miró

—Esperaré cuanto sea necesario por tu respuesta. Me gustas mucho Shin-chan así que ten por seguro que esperaría una vida por ti

Midorima no asintió, girándose de vuelta a continuar su camino sin agregar más, después de todo no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse esas palabras pues resultaban tanto positivas como malsonantes, se encontraba en un gran problema mental. No sabía si era prudente para Takao actuar tan sumiso con él aún si el amor que decía tenerle fuera de tanta magnitud. Sentía como si con el paso del tiempo este amor, en lugar de hacerle un bien, terminara esclavizándolo; Midorima jamas podría hacerlo de verdad aunque hubiese dicho que era como su esclavo mas que como un amigo.

El peliverde se encaminó sin mirar atrás, abandonando la figura de Takao sobre la banqueta quien se quedo admirándolo a sus espaldas igual que un simple campesino observando a un rey, una figura masculina digna de verse, acreedora de toda atención.

En Takao aún crecía la duda de confiar todas sus esperanzas en alguien como Midorima, no era que le hubiese fallado antes o haya cometido un error irreparable, pero sentía que valía la pena hacerlo, lo había estado haciendo en los partidos de gran dificultad y siempre habían salido victoriosos, ¿porqué debería preocuparse de hacerlo en su relación aún cuando su rival, posiblemente, pudiera ser un controlador del primer mundo como Akashi Seijurou? No era por presumir, pero él también tenía sus estrategias bien calculadas y sabía cuándo actuar para garantizar sus maneobras. No tenía miedo de Akashi, no temía por su poder -ya disufo- sobre Shin-chan. Quiere creer que ese sádico y el de ojos verdes no poseen un futuro juntos apesar de sí haber tenido un pasado.

Con pensamientos perdidos en la conversación de hace unos momentos, el tono del celular de Midorima exigió por ser respondido. El peliverde retuvo una posible replica al silencio tomando entre sus manos el teléfono celular ya que debía tratarse de Kise, dispuesto a darle las nuevas -buenas o malas- de su problema con Kuroko. Realmente no tenía mucho interés en conocer el resultado que sus consejos hubieran ocasionado, era sólo que no podía abandonar a ese rubio cuando él había resuelto su propio problema, sin enterarse de los detalles relacionados cabe aclarar

—¿Si?

— _Buenas noches, Shintaro_

Al escuchar esa voz Midorima se congeló, detuvo todo paso sobre los escalones del vecindario con rumbo hacia su hogar, atrapado por un poder extraño ejercido sobre todo su cuerpo

—Akashi...

— _No esperabas que te hiciera esta llamada, ¿cierto?_

—Bien, admito que fue una verdadera sorpresa— asintió acomodándose los lentes con pesades, descubriendo que algo se movía en su interior como una serpiente de fuego cada vez que escuchaba a esa voz contra su oído

— _Deberías recuperarte de ella ya que ahora mismo me encuentro frente al jardín de tu casa_

—¿Qué... ?

 _—Te espero, Shintaro_

Habría podido preguntar cómo fue que el pelirrojo llegó a ese lugar antes que él y tan rápido -si consideraban la distancia que existe entre ambas ciudades y la cual los separa suficiente para impedir que hubiera encuentros casuales entre ellos- pero le es imposible hacerlo cuando Akashi ya ha cortado la llamada y lo deja con todas las dudas que ha podido tolerar en un día. Como sea, cruza rápido las avenidas que le quedan y así es como se encuentra con la figura de un coche lujoso estacionado junto a la banqueta, el cual delata toda su procedencia de familia poderosa, y con Akashi ante su puerta vistiendo aún el uniforme reglamentario de Rakuzan sin llegar a abandonar su porte siempre majestuoso, más bien amplificandolo. A simple vista, la presencia de Akashi podría dar la impresión de un exitoso empresario de corta edad, pero enserio el lanzador estrella de Shutoku agradecía que ésta no fuera la realidad y que no se tratara más que de otro estudiante como él, sin negar también lo admirable que es Akashi Seijurou academicamente, siempre tras la victoria.

Midorima avanzó hacia él, quitado de toda timidez al ser su destino su propio hogar, aunque de pronto sintiéndose nervioso por verlo otra vez, un día siguiente de recibir uno de sus mensajes. Akashi no tardó en distinguirlo y le sonríe ladinamente apenas se presenta ante él, en su mano derecha todavía sujetando su teléfono móvil y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón pues estuvo observando el aparato con tanta atención que si tratara de visualizar en la pantalla la imagen de quien recientemente había llamado

—¿Cuándo llegaste, Akashi?— cuestiona al pelirrojo una vez ha abierto la puerta hacia el jardín del hogar, invitándolo a pasar con un gesto del brazo. Akashi le menciona que no debe preocuparse ya que sólo han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se detuvo ante las puertas de su hogar.

Dentro, Akashi es recibido cordialmente por la sorprendida madre de Midorima quien a lado de su hija habían esperado pacientemente en la sala leyendo cada una un libro. Akashi no hace más que agradecerles el té que le ofrecen y disculpar su repentina visita tras reverenciar a la mujer con todo el respeto que puede entregar mientras esta se siente alagada por sus buenos modales.

Midorima pretende continuar neutral pero le es imposible ignorar lo extraño que le resultará tener la compañía del pelirrojo en un momento a solas y aunque está hambriento por algunas respuestas prefiere dejar pasar por zancado el tema mientras guía a Akashi hacia su habitación donde podrán tener un ambiente más intimo, aunque quizás peligroso, no se sabe.

Transcurren algunas horas sin que Midorima pueda obtener explicación alguna al respecto y aunque la charla va por terrenos de sumo interés para él -de hecho para los dos- no puede evitar seguir preguntándose de qué se trata todo este suceso, importándole poco el tantear el terreno hacia una conversación a la que en realidad no quiere llegar

—Akashi, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? No es muy común que hagas una sin haber dado aviso de ello primero

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Akashi logró hacer a Midorima estremecer, como si sus gestos ejercieran alguna clase de dominio sobre el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana corrediza de su recamara

—A decir verdad, Shintaro, ni siquiera yo lo tenía planeado. Simplemente se dio

—¿Qué significa eso?— cuestionó Midorima incrédulo, no logrando creerse semejante respuesta y cuyo acento consiguió hacer reír al otro de forma corta

—Te sorprenderá saber que fue un impulso. Quizás los deseos tengan algo que ver

—¿Los deseos? ¿Quieres decir alguna situación indeseada?

—Tan intuyente como siempre. Me agrada eso— alagó Akashi, no dando razón de ser a las preguntas de su anfitrión, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por recibir una pronta respuesta más comprendía que estas no llegarían a mandatos suyos sino al momento que Akashi lo dispusiera. Era así como funcionaba, estaba resignado a obedecer eso, aún cuando hubiesen pasado tantos años su mente no perdía la costumbre de aguardar paciente a que ese chico se dignara a corresponder sus exigencias —Aunque...— habló, atrayendo los orbes de Midorima al instante. Akashi abandonaba su taza de té sobre la mesita de noche y recargaba media barbilla en el dorso de su mano con cierta elegancia —... si en verdad te interesa saberlo, vine hasta aquí porque tenía deseos de verte

Antes de siquiera reaccionar a tremenda confesión, los ojos de Midorima se habían entornado un poco y al sentir al calor subir a su rostro apenas atinó a ocultarse el rostro tras su mano al reacomodar los lentes pero él bien sabía que no podía engañar a nadie con eso, mucho menos a Akashi cuya mirada lo mantenía bajo mira, esperando como buen cazador los movimientos que haría su presa sobre el señuelo de la trampa, algo muy parecido a la reacción retardada que había obtenido a cambio de sus palabras

—Supongo que debo estar agradecido porque mi presencia provoque alguna clase de atención en ti, ¿no es cierto?— se atrevió a decir Midorima, esta vez ocultando su nerviosismo a la perfección y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa en el rostro de Seijurou, delatora de cuánto disfrutaba oír el sarcasmo de su compañero, pero sobre todo al ser el único que no se rendía a someterse a él por completo. Un digno rival, sin duda, ya fuera en baloncesto, shogi o en cualquier otra cosa

—Shintaro... yo no lo he olvidado— agregó entonces, intercambiando el tema de manera sutil, como fijándose cruzar una nueva meta —No he olvidado el hecho de que me atraes en diversos sentidos y de que nuestro último encuentro ha quedado inconcluso. Vine hasta aquí porque deseaba verte, es cierto, pero no puedo negar que lo hice también por conocer lo que piensas sobre mi, en este preciso momento

Cuando Midorima tuvo el impulso de encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, casi al instante se vió obligado a desviar la mirada, al menos lo que fue capaz de lograr. Akashi se había acercado a él, un poco pero lo suficiente para que consiguiera notarlo, sus ojos carmesí devorándolo, sus labios entreabiertos, una clara invitación para cometer pecados imperdonables

—Akashi...— trató Shintaro de responder, tiñendo ese nombre en señal de advertencia, notando la forma en que Seijurou se acercaba cada vez más, a cada minuto pero sin llegar a concluir tan tortuoso recorrido hacia sus labios. Estaba provocandolo pero también dándole tiempo a reaccionar, decidir en tomar la iniciativa y con ello corresponder a sus sentimientos o alejarse y rechazarlo. Sin embargo logró arreglar sus ideas justo a tiempo, tembloroso pero sin apartarse de los escasos centímetros que les separaban, dándole a los dos una tercera opción para elegir —Y-yo... necesito tiempo— murmuró y tras sus palabras sintió al cuerpo de Akashi tensarse —Necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente al respecto, además... estas muy cerca

Akashi se alejó, expectante, no logrando creer que fuera el mismo Midorima a quien tantos años había conocido

—¿A qué se debe esto, Shintaro? ¿Me dirás que te inquieta establecer lazos que antes ya habíamos tejido?

—No se trata de eso...— Midorima desvió la mirada por completo sin descubrirse liberado por la mirada del pelirrojo pero libre de una seria agitación hormonal con el que pudo acceder al magnetismo de la seducción. Akashi lo observó un momento más, estudiándolo, llegando a respuestas tempranas. Ni siquiera necesitaba valerse de su habilidad para comprender que una segunda persona ya pudo acercarse a Midorima, ni tampoco necesitaba pedirle información pues ya se lo imaginaba, debía tratarse del mismo sujeto que vió ir tras Shintaro durante su partido en la Winter Cup: Takao Kazunari sino mal recordaba. Ahora sabía porqué verlo actuar tan devoto ante el peliverde desde un principio no le gustó. Habia visto en su manera de mirarlo que «se moría» por Midorima y por lo visto ya se lo había confesado pues con el simple hecho de que Shintaro se hubiera negado a besarlo ya era un punto a favor de aquel plebeyo, sin embargo el que tampoco se apartara de sus labios era una clara señal de indecisión y Akashi sabía cómo tomarle provecho a ese tipo de circunstancias. De unos cuantos movimientos, casi felinos, volvió a quebrantar la distancia entre los dos pero esta vez recargándose sobre el hombro derecho de Midorima, creando un nuevo espacio intimo surrealista con su, aparente, acción inocente

—Shintaro...— susurró al oído del peliverde, incitante, causándole un escalofrío del que no se recuperaría con facilidad —... te amo— pudo sentir a Midorima ponerse rígido pero Seijurou decidió no detenerse allí —Recuerda eso mientras estas con él...

—¡Akashi... !— exclamó el de ojos verdes exaltado, viéndose obligado a apartarse de él pero al hacerlo ambas miradas chocaron, haciéndolo darse cuenta que esas pupilas color sangre habían aceptado el desafío y que estaba dispuesto a salir vencedor costara lo que costara.

La oscuridad se dejó caer sobre el vecindario con el correr estrepitoso de los segundos, las farolas fueron encendidas a lo largo de cada calle y las luces de las construcciones simularon ser estrellas tras dar inicio la vida nocturna.

Midorima acompañó a Seijurou a la salida y lo despidió cuando este subió a su coche deseándole buenas noches. Aunque esto no fuera más que una reunión de viejos conocidos no impedía que dieran cierto aire pesado a las miradas que se dirigían, muchas de ellas esquivadas por el más alto, inquieto.

Tras el vehículo alejarse, Midorima creyó poder relajarse ahora que todo el embrollo había terminado pero pronto comprobó que la situación no lo dejaría ni dormir esa noche cuando, recién encerrarse en su recamara, un nuevo mensaje de texto perturbó su silencio e intercambiado sus tan necesarias horas de sueño por un impulso sexual imposible de evadir a esas alturas pues Akashi había despertado a ese ser indecente desde el momento en que susurró su nombre con tanta lascivia

" _¿Sabes, Shintaro? Esta noche, cuando te vi, tuve serios deseos de probar el néctar de tus labios. Es una verdadera lastima que prefirieras no hacerlo_ "

Definitivamente Akashi había vuelto a tomar la delantera.

 _Continuara..._


	5. Quinto

**Notas Iniciales: Estaré en estado neutral en todo momento así que no esperen le de preferencia a cierto personaje durante la trama o conflictos que se den entre Akashi, Midorima o Takao, nunca me ha gustado denigrar a ninguno por lo que sea así que tanto el AkaMido como el MidoTaka tendrán sus momentos de gloria, por decirlo de algún modo... claro que al final solo uno se quedara con Midorima, lo siento mucho pero aquí no hay tríos (?)**

 **Sé que tenia que haber escrito esto desde el principio pero lo olvid** **é** **.**

 **En fin, disfruten del capitulo.**

Capitulo 5.

Cuando la mañana había despertado, Takao sabía que debía apresurarse en recuperar la confianza de Shin-chan y al mismo tiempo obtener una oportunidad para acercarse a él. No era que quisiera apresurar demasiado las cosas pero comprendía que si las dejaba como estaban no habría un cambio real para ellos, nada de acercamientos más íntimos, nada de tomarse de las manos o besarse cuando alguno lo dispusiera.

Takao sabia que aproximarse a Midorima se convertiría en un reto y a decir verdad no estaba preocupado del todo en cómo procedería, su experiencia en las relaciones de ese tipo lo respaldaba, debía seguir siendo él mismo y no fingir algo que nunca sería ademas de que se tenía mucha confianza a sí mismo, no por nada se le consideraba alguien extrovertido. Tomó su teléfono móvil y apenas hubo respuesta del otro lado de la bocina, su voz, siempre animada, se dejó escuchar

—¡Shin-chan! He venido a recogerte. Sal ahora o llegaremos tarde a clases

—Eso no necesitas decírmelo

Midorima, molesto, se ganó una fuerte carcajada por cortesía del pelinegro

—En ese caso apresúrate— dijo de forma infantil, sólo para enmendar la dañada atmósfera que enfrentó un grave conflicto entre sus emociones el día anterior pues aunque el lanzador de Shutoku fuera rencoroso definitivamente no era alguien que no apreciara esos pequeños detalles que Takao le regalaba, aún si varios de ellos siempre lo dejaban con dolor de cabeza o con sublimes deseos de estrangularlo. Como respuesta a sus palabras Midorima colgó su llamada, Takao podía imaginarse lo enojado que debía encontrarse ahora por interrumpirlo de visualizar su fortuna en el programa de Oha-Asa de las siete, era tan divertido para él molestarlo.

Cuando al asomarse a la habitación de su hermano mayor la pequeña Midorima notó que éste casi echaba humo por la cabeza, supo enseguida que alguien le había llamado, aunque no intuyó de quién se trataba se sintió tentada de acudir a la suerte, después de todo la noche anterior habían tenido una visita que hace buen tiempo no habían recibido en su hogar y aquello le había hecho preguntarse desde que se acostó y levantó qué era lo que ahora acontecía en la vida amorosa del mayor

—Hermano, ¿se arreglaron las cosas entre tú y ese chico llamado Takao?

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?— dijo de mala gana, guardando violentamente los útiles dentro de su mochila

—¿No fue él quien te llamó hace unos instantes?

Shintaro había sido devuelto a la realidad después de oír tal pregunta; se quedó quieto meditándolo unos momentos, acomodó sus lentes y comprendió que por culpa de su enojo había estado a punto de olvidar el anterior roce que había experimentado con Takao, otro poco y el suceso de anoche habría arruinado también todos los planes que inconscientemente había preparado para ese día. Un plan que decidiría qué le deparaba el destino

—Si, fue él— respondió al fin, superando el nudo que se había forjado dentro de su garganta —Sin embargo, no todo se ha arreglado entre nosotros. Hoy pensaba poner en practica algunas cosas

—¿Poner en practica... ? No estarás pensando nada extraño, ¿o si, hermano?

—¿Por quién me has tomado, Haruna?— cuestionó un tanto ofendido por la desconfianza que la menor le trasmitió en esa sola frase —Para mi es necesario que todo fluya con naturalidad sin ejercer practicas disfuncionales

—Estoy segura de que es así, hermano, pero...

—Tengo que irme— le interrumpió mostrándose decidido —Ten cuidado camino al instituto

—Esta bien— respondió la menor automáticamente,no logrando averiguar más cuando vió a Midorima abandonar el cuarto y luego escucharlo despedirse de su madre formalmente. Aquello indicaba no más información para calmar su creciente curiosidad adolescente.

Midorima y Takao se encontraron en la entrada y como cada vez -a excepción del dia anterior- se encaminaron a la preparatoria a falta de su vehículo, el cual todavía no salía sano del taller donde fue llevado a sabiendas de la baja economía que poseía Takao, presunto culpable de su destrucción que no paraba de ser culpado al respecto por las quejas del peliverde pues Oha-Asa curiosamente había predicho que cáncer tendría mala suerte a lado de los escorpios y Takao se preguntaba si esa adivina, bruja o lo que fuera pudiera estarles espiando en lugar de alimentar sus secciones de mentiras al azar como toda deidad mandaba.

Los ojos un tanto desdeñosos del más alto miraron de reojo a su acompañante quien yacía atento al camino y a las personas que se cruzaban por su campo de visión. Midorima no estaba seguro de cómo proceder a su primer movimiento pues el creciente nerviosismo que lo posesionó le hizo dudar en ejecutar gran parte de los consejos que le pidió -muy vergonzosamente- a su madre una oportunidad que tuvo cuando se quedaron solos en el comedor. Le había preguntado cómo se había dado cuenta que su marido le gustaba o cuándo fue que notó que le atraía; la inocente mujer no había parado de parlotear _mieles_ sin sentido para la lógica que Shintaro planeaba utilizar, pero llegó un punto en que la palabra "respuesta" insinuaba algo más profundo que una simple atracción sexual y eso era lo que él quería poner a prueba. Según palabras de su propia madre, no le gustó su marido desde un principio, de hecho no le había interesado relacionarse con él hasta que fue él mismo quien movió la primera pieza, regalandole una rosa en su cumpleaños para hacerse notar y que después este había querido obtener su atención invitándola a salir o asuntos parecidos. Siempre resaltó que se debía ser uno mismo y dejarse ir a la suerte, cosa en la que Midorima ya tenía bastante experiencia pero no cabía duda que hacerlo por primera vez e intentar causar el primer impacto era lo difícil.

¿Qué le gustaba de Takao? Era esa la primera interrogante del asunto. Se había dado cuenta de que le agradaba su energía, aunque a veces fastidiara. Le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque siempre opacara ese gusto con sus burlas. No negaba lo apuesto que le resultaba salvo esa horrible personalidad que le molestaba, después de todo sus cabellos negros y ojos azules le ocasionaban sensaciones. Ciertamente le sería más fácil primero señalar qué defectos de Takao lo molestaban pues el gusto venía de la mano con el disgusto que provocaba este hombre en él. Acaso, ¿sería por ese equilibrio tan extraño que no podía abandonar su atención hacia otra persona?

—¿Qué sucede, Shin-chan?

—No ocurre nada, ¿porqué?

—No sé si lo sepas pero tú mirada es pesada— dijo el más bajo dedicándole una sonrisa, el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y con acento tembloroso —Estoy empezando a sentirme nervioso

Midorima desvió la mirada apenado, posando su mano sobre sus lentes y empujándolos hacia atrás

—No pensé que lo notarías...

—Tranquilo, no es como si me molestara. Creo que me pone un poco feliz...

—¿Porqué?

—¿Me preguntas porqué? ¿Es que no es obvio? No sueles mirar a alguien por más de unos segundos y el que enfoques tú atención en mi desde el principio, ¿cómo decirlo? Me anima a quererte

La replica que Midorima planeó ladrar se le atoró en la garganta en compañía del calor más sofocante subiendo a su rostro. Atormentándolo

—¡No digas estupideces!

—¡Oh vamos! No seas tan tímido, Shin-chan. Aunque eso es lindo de tú parte

—¡Cállate!

—Mira que eres penoso

—¡No lo soy!

—Sabes que no es necesario gritar, ¿verdad, Shin-chan?— Takao se inclinó hacia él con travesura, deseando visualizar la expresión sonrojada del más alto. Midorima había apretado el paso pero tal no impedía que Takao deseara continuar molestándolo

—¡Piérdete, Takao!— exclamó ya fuera de sus cabales, ganándose otra risa animada de parte de quien disfrutaba bastante de ese momento y, pensándolo bien, él también disfrutaba de oír los pasos de Takao caminando a sus espaldas, cerca de él.

...

—Veo que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes— dijo Otsubo ese día durante las horas de practica y cuyo comentario sorprendió a Takao de sobremanera

—¿Lo crees? Jaja en realidad a mi no me pareció como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido algo entre nosotros— respondió el otro con cierto nerviosismo pues sus palabras traían tanto sinceridad como mentira ya que nadie más que él resintió este inusual cambio en su forma de convivir con Midorima

—Bien pero me deja más tranquilo que vuelvan a ser los mismos miembros problemáticos del equipo

—No diga eso, Otsubo-san...

—Siendo tal caso supongo que ya te le has confesado, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh?— la expresión calma de Takao se descompuso

—Apuesto a que no te ha dado una respuesta concreta, ¿cierto? No comprendo qué fue lo que te atrajo de él

—¡Espera, espera, espera un momento! ¿C-Cómo sabes tú eso? Mejor dicho, ¿qué... ?

—Por favor, Takao, todos en el equipo lo saben. No eres bueno manteniendo apariencias

Los hombros se le tensaron momentáneamente al pelinegro pero pronto encontró su derrota en sus sentimientos hacia Shin-chan, dándose cuenta que realmente no le importaba ser visto como un «rarito» desde el momento que decidió confesarse

—Tienes razón— admitió con cierta vergüenza —No lo ha hecho, pero tampoco quise presionarlo ya que... bueno, es vergonzoso ya sabes

—No sé cuál sea tú método de conquista así que respeto tus decisiones pero, ¿no te parece que estas siendo demasiado blando?— Takao alzó la mirada a su capitán de equipo, curioso por la cuestionante —Midorima no es la clase de persona que sea honesto, mucho menos consigo mismo, lo sabes mejor que nadie, por lo que sino eres tú quien mueva las riendas en esta relación jamas existirá un avance entre ustedes dos

—Otsubo-san...— Takao, conmovido, se sorprendió de escuchar tales palabras en boca de alguien tan estricto, no era que hubiese pensado que su superior fuese alguien de hierro pero definitivamente no creía posible que lo fuera aconsejar en este sentido, así que no se evitó ser tocado por estas palabras, con los azules ojos que parecieron iluminarse y el sentimiento floreciendo lentamente en su interior

—Aunque no puedo decir que te espera un futuro brillante. Te deseo suerte pero no olvides que estas condenando tú vida por seguir a un sujeto excéntrico como él— agregó con dureza mientras se despedía de él alzando el brazo levemente, enfatizando lo poco que le importaba el tema en realidad. Aquello hizo reír a Takao con brevedad, impulsado por un sentimiento de alegría irreemplazable pero luego estas palabras lograron hacerlo reflexionar con seriedad; había estado consiente de que esto sería un reto y estaba dispuesto a jugarse su cordura por el cariño sincero de Midorima, sabía cuáles eran los riesgos y por ello los tomaría sin arrepentimientos.

Takao no planeaba retroceder en sus decisiones, jamas lo hacía, por eso cuando ambos quedaron solos en los vestidores no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a ese sujeto que limaba las uñas de su mano -ahora desvendada- con suma meticulosidad. Con la mirada bañada en confianza acortó la distancia entre ambos mientras Midorima lucía distraído, dió una última mirada a la necesaria privacidad y ejecutó su presunto movimiento, el cual consiguió al instante la atención del interesado con tan solo llamarlo suavemente

—Shin-chan... ¡Tengamos una cita!— quizás hubiera sido que nunca estuvo preparado, incluso Midorima podría echarle la culpa a la sensación de cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago. No supo qué responder e incluso se vió sorprendido por un injustificado tartamudeo, antes de poder brindar una buena respuesta al pedido. ¿Qué le sucedían a sus reflejos últimamente? ¿habría una falla en su elección respecto a sus objetos de la suerte? —Te pido que salgas conmigo, Shin-chan, ¿podrías?

—Bien...— hizo una pausa mientras empujaba sus anteojos en un gesto de vergüenza, Takao se le había adelantado a sus planes —... no veo porqué no...

—No puede ser, ¿enserio?— exclamó, sorprendido

—Si...— afirmó, un dejo de molestia asomándose deliberadamente en su acento, después de todo no era correcto que Takao se asegurara con esas palabras que ahora le resultaban dañinas para su orgullo.

La sonrisa que prontamente se dibujó en el rostro de Takao volvieron a intimidar su seguridad, ¿era tan sencillo para ambos darse a entender de esa manera? No lo comprendía, pero verlo feliz por una palabra suya le pareció -solo un poco- agradable y cálido

—Entonces, ¿podemos vernos este domingo a las 12 en el centro comercial?

—¿Eh? Ah, me parece bien

—Podemos mirar algunas tiendas, también podremos ir a caminar hacia las orillas de la ciudad, hay un parque de baloncesto que he querido mostrarte desde hace mucho y después ir a ver una película

—Claro— respondió más por inercia pues no estaba seguro cómo contrarrestar esa felicidad que el otro despedía. Era posible que hubiese sido contagiado por ese sentimiento, posiblemente, estuviera igual de emocionado que Takao

—Entonces, está decidido— extendió su sonrisa y con ello extendiendo la agitación interna de Midorima también, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no sería esa la primera vez que saldría con Takao? —No vayas a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Descuida... no lo haré—.

Ciertamente, no fue esto lo que Midorima pensaba que sería una cita, porque estaba tan nervioso que desde el día anterior se vio obligado a revisar la ropa que usaría, el objeto que se llevaría o analizar los sitios que visitarían. No porque estuviera del todo ansioso, él sabía de lo que salir con alguien significaba, por eso trataría de averiguar más de las cosas que Takao no le decía o revelaba con tanta facilidad pues, aunque se conocieran, él mismo no hablaba mucho de su vida privada. Al parecer el presente les resultaba más importante que cualquier cosa. Como fuera, allí estaba temprano, esperando a su acompañante vestido de forma sencilla aunque vistosa. Las personas a su alrededor, especialmente mujeres, no se evitaban regalarle una mirada mientras pensaban en lo atractivo que se veía pues, aún siendo estudiante de preparatoria, ya sobresalían las facciones de madurez que muy pronto lo volverían el adulto que no le faltaba mucho por ser.

Takao llegó algunos minutos después, consciente de que Shin-chan era una persona pendiente de la hora y por demás puntual. No se quejaba de eso, aunque sólo un poco por el cuidado que debía obligarse ponerle al reloj para no hacerlo esperar demasiado y recibir, por defecto, una queja después.

Los saludos informales bastaron para que se encaminaran hacia su primer parada, la cual resultó ser un pequeño café que Takao seleccionó entre los mejores locales que él conocía, con buena comida, buena asistencia pero también barata para no amenazar tanto la vida de su mezada. Midorima no se quejó de ello, debía admitir que, pese a lo despreocupado que Takao podría llegar a comportarse, sabía cuándo darse algunos caprichos en momentos adecuados; descubrió que, sí se lo proponía, lograba ser razonable también. Terminada su comida pasaron de la sutil elegancia a la sencillez de pasear por lugares concurridos, en ocasiones hasta infestados de gente y familias gastando más de la cuenta en esas tiendecillas ambulantes por caprichos de los niños más pequeños.

Vista una oportunidad, Takao intentó calificar el roce de sus manos como algo inesperado, con intenciones de guiarlo a una librería que no hace mucho había visto mientras hacía sus cortos recorridos durante la mañana. El peliverde también quiso ignorar este hecho pero la mano de Takao yacía cálida alrededor de la suya e inevitablemente el sentimiento de confusión creció dentro de él ya que jamas con nadie se había sentido así, era como algo tan cliché pero al mismo tiempo desconocido, diferente. No se evitó entrelazar mejor sus dedos, encajandolos a los de Takao quien tampoco fue capaz de frenar la presión repentina que tuvo lugar en su vientre aunque feliz por experimentar tan agradable nerviosismo a lado de la persona que quería.

Las sinopsis de los libros que visualizaron no fueron del todo llamativos, Midorima apenas logró encontrar entre los conocimientos de medicina amontonados algunos datos que le atrajeron. Sólo miraron un poco antes de salir en dirección al parque que ya Takao le había mencionado. No tardaron tampoco mucho en llegar y admirar las instalaciones cuando pronto se encontraban de vuelta entre las calles sin abandonar en ningún momento el toque tímido de aquellas manos quizás un poco sudorosas ante el calor corporal del otro cuya fuerza pareció intensificarse a la hora en que vieron la afamada película de terror que a Midorima no le pareció más falsa, no comprendiendo del todo cómo Takao podía ser tan temeroso si las escenas a él le resultaban aburridas, ilusas. Camino a sus hogares la platica giró entorno a tan singular filmación sobre fantasmas. Sin embargo, en algún momento, Midorima recordó que todavía tomaba a Takao de la mano y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo ver cuán fácil se acostumbraba a los gestos de su amigo, y vaya que lo seguía considerando amigo al no saber todavía qué clase de relación poseía con el pelinegro

—Fue tan divertido, ¿no lo crees tú también, Shin-chan?

—Si...— admitió, no sin dudar en darle esa respuesta —Hoy aprendí que la ficción puede llegar a ser altamente sugestiva con personas de mente débil como tú

—Oye, oye— replicó Takao con aparente enojo mas pronto formando en sus labios una sonrisa con cierta picardía —Yo sé que también te llegó a dar miedo, Shin-chan. Te ví encogerte varias veces en el asiento. No puedes engañar a mi vista

—No me asusté

—Mentiroso

—No estoy mintiendo

—Está bien, no importa

Al fin llegó el momento de despedirse, por lo que acordar verse mañana y fijar una nueva cita no quedó de más en la última conversación del día. Pero si hubo algo que marcó el momento como algo verdaderamente importante, eso fue cuando Takao tomó a Shin-chan de las mejillas y se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Fue un beso corto, nada más que un roce entre sus bocas, pero suficiente para paralizar a Midorima apenas se tocaron. La sonrisa en Takao se demostraba rendida ante los sentimientos que poseía por ese otro hombre quien, salvo responder con otro beso o cualquier cosa, simplemente se dejó perder en los ojos azules. No existían arrepentimientos y aquel recelo que adoptaban las manos de Takao sujetas a sus ropas denotaron seguridad una vez lo soltaron, volviéndose a su camino no sin antes asegurarle que esperaría con ansias la próxima cita, la próxima vez, el próximo toque de manos y el próximo beso, sólo que esta vez se dieran por iniciativa del mismo Midorima, el cuál ahora estaba seguro con esa experiencia.

Para él, Takao no era sólo un amigo más en su vida.

 _Continuara..._


	6. Sexto

Capitulo 6.

Se trataba de un sueño sin importancia, tal vez debería llamarlo pesadilla aunque nunca experimentó más terror del que podría causarle la sensación de otros labios devorándole la boca. Excitación. Aunque no comprendía la procedencia de ésto le echó la culpa a las escenas eróticas de la película que fue a ver con Takao el pasado domingo. Sin embargo, le causaba extrañeza que la figura en sus sueños ni siquiera hubiese sido Takao; él, que había dado los primeros pasos en su relación entrelazando sus manos o robandole el primer beso sino todo lo contrario y estaba seguro de que fuera la persona que se imaginaba. No conocía a nadie más que Akashi con aquella elegancia y destreza para hacer aquello que dio lugar en su sueño, aunque en algo ayudaba que las situaciones dentro de esto tomaran de referencia a los programas pasionales que el fin de semana vio -forzadamente- en compañía de su hermana.

Se removió de la cama de manera perezosa y tomó de la mesilla sus gruesos anteojos de pasta negra, no evitando que su mirada se paseara hacia donde yacía colocado su teléfono móvil cuyo minúsculo _let_ parpadeaba ligeramente en un tono azul intenso. Midorima sabía que se trataba de un mensaje electrónico de buenos días, Takao y él habían comenzado a enviarse mensajes como verdaderos amantes a partir de su primera cita pese a que Shintaro aún no daba visto a que su relación fuera de esa manera, quizás un tanto más intima pero no lo suficiente.

Lo tomó y leyó el contenido nada más que por costumbre, el sentimiento tan conocido de felicidad duró un poco más en aparecer esa mañana. El sueño le seguía rondando la cabeza y no era capaz de abandonar diversos pensamientos girando entorno a Akashi, ¿sería que estuviera preocupado por cómo afectaría esto en su relación con él? No era como si estuvieran comprometidos de cualquier modo ademas de que el pelirrojo no le hizo una sola llamada desde su última visita pero Midorima no quebrantaría nunca el orgullo para enviarle un mensaje de texto siquiera, no tendría caso hacerlo. De pronto un nuevo mensaje volvió a entrar a su celular, causando que se irritara a gran velocidad, se había dado cuenta que ha Takao le gustaba molestar hasta por teléfono. Alzó la tapa, leyó el nuevo mensaje y tras descubrir las frases llenas de burla respondió a éste con una escueta frase, tan conocida que Takao seguramente se debía estar riendo a carcajadas cuando la leyera pues con Midorima también era predecible que se molestase por cosas tan triviales y poco ofensivas. Vaya pareja.

" _Cuando alguien te envía saludos por celular debes responderlos con una carita alegre_ "

 _"Piérdete, Takao_ "

En un fin de semana, Midorima no poseía importantes actividades que realizar. Un cómodo descanso en su habitación que no le hacía ningún daño o quizás se le encontrara revisando algunos programas en la televisión, claro que esto siempre era después de que salía a comprar su objeto de la suerte, de los cuales nunca se olvidaba ni aunque estuviera en una seria crisis económica. Sabía administrarse bien, por ello era que a su madre jamas le reprendía de su _hobbie_ o su alta factura en compras que ella consideraba adornos no tan innecesarios, siempre y cuando no se olvidara de darles los buenos días cuando se encontraban en la cocina y consintiera a su hermana con un detalle de vez en cuando. Curiosamente aquel día era igual al resto, todo tan común que predecía un día tranquilo sin improvistos pero todo cambió para su ilusoria paz cuando un siguiente mensaje -que no era de Takao- se acomodó en su bandeja móvil en medio de un corto aviso.

 _"Te visitaré hoy"_

Obviamente se trataba de Akashi. No lo sabía sólo porque el registro de contactos se lo terminó indicando sino más bien pareciera haber estado esperándolo ya que no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza en toda la mañana, como si lo extrañara, como si un compañero de vida de pronto hubiese dejado de contactarse con él y le hubiera olvidado por completo, desechado de su pasado. Fue de esa manera como inconscientemente se había sentido con la sutil «ausencia» de Akashi en esa semana. Por otro lado no sabía a qué hora se ajustaba la visita que el pelirrojo prácticamente le había escupido. Ese día su madre y hermana saldrían a pasear en coche hacia algún centro turístico cercano, y él, que fue invitado a ello tuvo que cancelarles antes de que ellas se entusiasmaran demasiado con su compañía. Su madre acató contenta de que su hijo pudiera retomar su vida social como cualquier joven pero Haruna enseguida notó que las personas con quien parecía quedar no daban señal de ser una simple amistad, aunque no comentó nada ante la sonrisa brillante de su madre, decidiendo abandonar su curiosidad del tema en un comentario animado hacia su hermano, a lo que Midorima asintió con simpleza sin profundizar mucho en el tema de conversación espontaneo.

...

Midorima no supo cuánto esperó ni porqué preparó un tablero de shogi en la mesa de cristal de la sala. Akashi no le había dado detalles pero suponía podría tener intenciones de revivir un poco sus partidas cuando Seijurou pudo haberle pedido que salieran en lugar de quedarse en casa y gozar del exterior. Sin duda jamas comprendería la mente de su ex-capitán, con tantos años apenas lograba darse cuenta cuándo era el otro Akashi que hablaba a través de la voz tan embelezante y sedosa, reconocer qué mirada despedía nostalgia o buscaba hipnotizar su juicio. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que su cabeza pensaba absurteces. ¿Qué era lo que sentía al pensar en Akashi? Llegó a pensar que jamas conseguiría comprenderlo.

Pasadas las próximas dos horas, el timbre en su puerta le indicó la llegada que -tan ansiosamente quizás- había estado esperando. Akashi le saludó con una singular sonrisa de amabilidad y compañerismo pero no dejando de ser recia y segura. Al verlo allí, vestido como si acudiera a una reunión importante, le hizo pensar que tal vez estuviese escapando de una fiesta conmemorativa, de esas que solo proporcionan las empresas poderosas económicamente. Akashi, por el contrario, no se evitó sentirse complacido al ver el tablero de Shogi acomodado en el centro de la sala cuando Shintaro le invitó a entrar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?— cuestionó Midorima de forma asechante aunque no por eso poco nerviosa. Ambos cómodamente sentados en sus respectivos sillones, a punto de iniciar la primera partida de Shogi

—Gracias. Pero ahora mismo estoy bien. No tengo mucho apetito en estos momentos

—Ya veo, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Para nada, quizás fue que me entusiasmé un poco por venir a verte. Suele ocurrir

—Me encantaría apoyar tus palabras, sin embargo podría ser una afirmación un tanto vaga proviniendo de ti— masculló acomodándose en breve los lentes luego de mover una de sus piezas, ajustando su jugada inicial

—Otra vez me dices eso. No soy tan refinado como todos piensan, soy alguien simple ya lo debes saber, por ello es que quise venir aquí a charlar un poco contigo— sentenció Akashi creando un monumento sofisticado sobre el tablero en la mesa. Y permanecieron en silencio durante las siguientes jugadas, articulando cortos comentarios sobre la competencia que estaban marcando hasta que temas cotidianos fueron saliendo a la luz desintencionalmente, o eso era lo que parecía. Shintaro quería ignorar el detalle de que estaban a solas y que los colores rojizos del atardecer comenzaban a colarse por los cristales de las ventanas, ofreciéndoles un ambiente que poco podrían considerarlo el apropiado al tratarse de ellos; intentaba convencerse que la tensión que persibía se debía a la modesta batalla de planificación que ambas mentes llevaban a cabo, quizás una de éstas más enfocada que la otra en los movimientos de su rival

—¿Cómo han ido los entrenamientos de Shutoku? ¿Han ajustado alguna novedad?— preguntó Akashi divertido, riéndose de algo muy bien oculto en su mente, camuflado a la perfección

—Ya deberías saberlo— respondió el de lentes a la broma, aunque su seriedad sólo indicara que no captó el juego de indirectas que Akashi inició por sobre sus letales jugadas en el Shogi

—No me malinterpretes, Shintaro. En realidad estoy muy interesado en cómo su equipo ha mejorado desde nuestro último partido.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos en el próximo verano

Akashi apartó su atención de las piezas colocadas estrategicamente en la superficie de madera, alzando su penetrante mirada victoriosa hacia Midorima con una sonrisa conmovida

—Tal vez deberías enfocarte en el presente antes que en aguardar por el futuro... — el interlocutor no comprendió muy bien el punto de su frase, cuyo gesto logró tensarle hasta que Seijurou movió la última pieza —... he ganado

Golpeado por aquella palabra que le transportó de vuelta a su realidad inminente en la derrota, liberó un suspiro resignado. Todo indicaba que su victoria sobre Akashi requería más que concentración y apoyo con la suerte que bien se notaba no estaría de su parte, ni siquiera teniendo mejor suerte que Sagitario en los conteos matutinos de Oha-Asa

—Una vez más...— pidió con seguridad, posando sus dedos sobre el marco grueso de sus lentes un momento

—Veo que no sabes cuándo rendirte

—Sería inaudito permitirte otra victoria

—¿No crees que ya lo has hecho?— cuestionó haciendo referencia al último partido que tuvieron en la Winter Cup

—De eso ya han sido varios meses. Esta vez no te lo dejaré tan fácil— dictó, decidido a sostenerle la mirada. Ahora eran sus irises rojizos y esmeraldas quienes se batían por obtener dominio sobre éste nuevo combate, donde sólo su sed de poder hacía eco entre sus bocas calladas como tumbas

—Esa es una cualidad que siempre me gustó de ti, Shintaro— y la atmósfera se rompió en miles de fragmentos. Akashi siempre conseguía perturbar el ciclo de rivalidad que se forjaba entre ellos dos tras efectuarse un primer enfrentamiento. Midorima le observó por otros instantes más, encontrándose nuevamente intimidado, enseguida inquieto por la mirada sangrienta. Carraspeó su garganta buscando frenar la tensión que parecía estarle afectando nada más a él, decidiéndose por cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible pero Akashi se le adelantó una vez más —Esperaba olvidarme de ti en cuanto ingresé a Rakuzan, sin embargo, enviarte mensajes se transformó en un habito y pronto me dí cuenta que nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Fue bastante problemático.

—¿Fue así?— cuestionó el peliverde por inercia, fingiendo estar ofendido. Realmente no quería seguir escuchando cosas tan vergonzosas pero se convencía que su manía era suficiente para ocultar lo apenado que se encontraba. Akashi sonrió sutilmente apenas percatarse de ello

—Tendremos que dejar la revancha en otro momento— dijo y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana y observar a través de ésta el genuino espectáculo de rayos solares tornando distintos tonos rojizos, en ocasiones purpuras. El peliverde le dirigió una mirada, queriendo descubrir los más entrañables secretos de aquella cabeza pelirroja cuyos cabellos brillaban con intensidad ahora que una mezcla de luz y sombra deformaban su color natural, transformándolo en una figura única, carente de imperfectos; Midorima habría querido admirar su singular porte elegante con la cortesía del silencio pero la voz de su acompañante comenzando una nueva platica le hizo abandonar las esperanzas de relajarse hasta el final

—Jamas he besado a alguien

—¿Qué... ?

—No conozco la sensación de otros labios tocándome o el de recibir el impacto de un beso contra mi boca

Midorima no respondió a tal comentario, reconociendo la situación como una escena pasada, algo parecido a un _deja'vu_ desarrollándose con el peso de los recuerdos.

« _No conosco la derrota_ »

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que les hizo combatir con mayor intensidad, con más anhelo, con más ansiedad. La aparición de un Akashi más irrompible, más poderoso y de un Midorima más persistente igual que receloso. Tales palabras resonaban con estruendo dentro en su cerebro, reanimando gran parte de sus memorias en Teiko, comprobando que aquella reunión era más como un recuento confinado a la actualidad. Las presuntas casualidades bien estructuradas por Akashi se rozaban tergiversamente y daban como resultado algo por completo retorcido, tan simple a la vez que complementaban las palabras que jamas se dijeron, los toques que nunca se dieron, las situaciones que jamas vivieron. Midorima estaba tratando de evitar involucrarse demasiado en este juego pero desde el principio había quedado capturado por sus redes, tan indefenso y sin armas con las cuales defenderse. Akashi había roto todas y cada una de las barreras a su paso, convenciéndolo de seguirle la corriente sin necesidad de darle cualquier orden. Para Midorima era complicado resistirse a responder aquello igual que en el pasado

—Si es así, yo podría mostrártelo...— correspondió al fin, mirándole de reojo, esperando una señal de parte del otro quien no se evitó reír brevemente

—¿Lo harías?

—No será diferente de la primera vez— replicó, retrocediendo de continuar este juego más no sabía si lo hizo por vergüenza o por contrarrestar la hipnosis que comenzó a pesar sobre sus hombros. Trataba mantenerse controlado cuando había abandonado su cordura mucho tiempo atrás

—Lo será— afirmó el pelirrojo atrayendo como un imán la atención del más alto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tenue que denotaba ternura y posesividad. Una combinación extraña si alguien se lo preguntara —Ven, Shintaro

Cuando sus pupilas parecieron fundirse con el brillo que los ojos rojos de pronto adquirieron, al chico le fue imposible negar por más tiempo lo que siempre le fue inevitable. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó con pasos suaves hacia él, engatusado por la mirada ajena que lucía excitada por aquello que aún no ocurría. A Shintaro le tomó un instante inclinarse hacia él para alcanzar a rozar su aliento tanto como para Seijurou fue sencillo atraerlo a sus labios con movimientos expertos, apremiándose a cuán impacientes eran los instintos naturales de cualquier ser humano. Desde el momento que se tocaron hubo una pausa inminente, sin que supieran de qué manera proceder hasta que sus bocas chocaron de nuevo y se acariciaron casi con ternura en medio de un impulso cooperativo. Las manos tensas se cerraron en los hombros de Akashi cuando se encajaron los labios y los roces se atribuían a la ambición de un mismo individuo para con la situación. Seijurou se encontró, no sólo besando a Shintaro, sino que ademas estaba deborandole los labios como no hacía tanto tiempo el mas alto había soñado y pronto las respiraciones de ellos fueron perdiendo control mientras hacían a un lado la etiqueta que les caracterizaba, hundiéndose en ese nicho de sensaciones extrañas que el besarse tan apasionadamente causaba. Aún si eran sólo sus labios quienes marcaban el ritmo del beso ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso más intimo en el contacto, disfrutaban de ello sin sentirse satisfechos antes y después de que el beso se terminó y Akashi tomaba del rostro a Shintaro impidiéndole apartarse de él o de su espacio personal

—Besame una vez más...— pidió con voz susurrante. Su mirada ardía, su cuerpo se impacientaba y sus pensamientos danzaban dentro de un simulacro cambiante.

¿Qué pudo haber contestado? ¿Cómo podría haberse negado a la petición sí un nuevo beso casto tocó brevemente su boca, insitandole a ceder? No lo conseguiría aunque lo intentara porque ya se veía de vuelta a los labios de Seijurou que pronto emitieron suspiros de goce, cuales tonos más sensuales jalonearon el interior de su cuerpo, quemandolo todo a su paso. Akashi era como fuego, tanto así que lo haría derretirse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso y no podría sentirse más feliz de hacerlo pero tampoco olvidaba la duda, el miedo que le causaba cegarse por aquel cuerpo virtuoso, olvidando así mismo lo realmente importante. ¿Amaba a Akashi? ¿En verdad lo quería a él? Eran tantas las cuestionantes de las que no encontraba resoluciones pero sus preguntas sin respuesta incluso fueron acalladas dentro de su mente cuando un punzante dolor atacó su labio inferior. Habia recibido una fuerte mordida por cortesía del pelirrojo que -de un instante a otro- había pretendido arrancarle de su ensueño, sin embargo, el dolor no le resultó incomodo y pareció alimentar una llama que dudaba podría crecer más, ¿o era posible? Se sonrojó e imitó la mordida a la inversa, de nuevo competían y aquello logró impulsar una sonrisa torcida en Akashi

—Es suficiente, Shintaro— logró articular sonando autoritario pero aunque lo hubiese hecho para detenerlo, ganándose una mirada confundida de su parte, se dio cuenta que más que decírselo al peliverde se lo decía a sí mismo cuando alzó el rostro una vez más para dar otro corto beso a esa boca extrañamente deliciosa —Ya es... suficiente— repitió en un susurro, al fin parando sus propios impulsos con efectividad, aunque el deseo de continuar lo que iniciaron persistía en su alma y en ese instante aprovechó la posición de sus manos para deslizarse delicadamente a lo largo del brazo que estuvo tensando, posandola sobre las vendas de aquellos dedos consentidos. Midorima se separó sin llegar a romper del todo la distancia entre ellos, considerando extraña esa situación no sólo porque se encontraba tremendamente perturbado por lo que veían sus ojos -y lo que de hecho sentía en su piel- no, él consideraba que bien podría tratarse de una muy mala broma porque Seijurou nunca pondría una expresión como esa, ni siquiera parecida, nunca. Volvió a acomodar sus anteojos, dejando su mano petrificada contra ellos mientras desviaba la mirada, también entrelazando sus dedos vendados a los de Akashi en un silencio sepulcral. Habia algo en ese roce de manos y aquel tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante que a Midorima le encantaba pero jamas se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta donde cualquiera sería capaz de escucharlo

—Salgamos la próxima vez, Akashi— mencionó en busca de romper la incomodidad que se instaló en el ambiente ya que en realidad no había intentado invitarlo a una cita y eso Seijurou se lo recordó

—Que sorpresa que me estés pidiendo salir— dijo con cierta ironía, haciéndolo tensarse de golpe para darse cuenta de su error —No me molestaría ir contigo alguna parte si a ti no te molesta

—En lo absoluto...

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos la próxima semana? Estoy seguro que te gustará asistir a la inauguración del teatro al norte de Tokyo

—No había escuchado sobre ello pero supongo que estará bien acudir...— aceptó, de pronto con más entusiasmo aunque camuflado en su porte rígido e imperturbable, siendo la corta risa del más bajo la que lo alertó

—Desde hoy dejaré de enviarte los mensajes que acordamos— decir que tales palabras no lo habían tomado por sorpresa sería equivalente a mentir —No tiene sentido hacerlo de ahora en adelante— continuó el Akashi pareciendo hablar consigo mismo —Así que lo compensaré de otra manera

—¿Compensar... ? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Lo comprenderás dentro de poco, Shintaro. Por ahora, ¿te gustaría tener la revancha?

Y con ello dicho se dirigió de vuelta a los sillones para continuar dicha partida de Shogi, liberando a Midorima de su calor para abandonarle con frialdad. Aquella actitud era, sin duda, la que lograba exasperar la paciencia de Midorima, no la soportaba y aún así terminaba sometiéndose a ella una y otra vez. El Akashi que conoció por primera vez en Teiko, con quien compartió gustos y también diferencias de opiniones. El Akashi que se preocupaba por el equipo y que sintió el cambio en éste cuando la habilidad en sus integrantes se desarrolló de manera monstruosa. El Akashi a quien entregó su primer beso y el Akashi quien comenzó a ignorarlo para alcanzar la gloria sin la ayuda de nadie, al igual que ellos. ¿Porqué era tan difícil caminar a su lado? Pues, siendo su amigo, el otro Akashi le había hecho ver que estar a su lado requería más que sólo sentimientos desinteresados o ideologías similares.

Aceptarlo no sólo a él sino también a su otro yo junto a todos sus defectos altaneros.

 _Continuara..._


	7. Septimo

Capitulo 7.

Encestar una y otra vez se había vuelto una rutina imposible de quebrantar pero incluso en la soledad que le rodeaba no existían arrepentimientos o nuevas formas de meditar antiguos sucesos que le habían dejado ciertas enseñanzas; mucho más cuando se aproximaba a grandes pasos un nuevo partido oficial para el equipo que aprendió a respetar. Midorima podría seguir tirando y tirando balones de la cesta a su lado sin previos descansos y jamas fallaría, no importando que lo hiciera desde el angulo que fuera de la cancha aún siendo desde un perímetro imposible para jugadores normales, haciéndole fácil la tarea de pensar en algo más mientras tanto y mientras el sonido de los balones al caer y el de las suelas de sus zapatos contra suelo firme se fusionaran con armonía. Por ello es que estaba solo, para concentrarse en lo que ahora lo tenía distraído. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que experimentó ésta clase de situaciones y aunque, de algún modo le hacia sentirse bien el que Takao o Akashi le confesaran en acciones sus sentimientos, sabía que no debía relajarse o mantener su relación con ambos así. No le había comentado nada a Takao por la misma cuestión y había decidido mantener su cita con Akashi como un secreto necesario pues sería fastidioso lidiar con un Takao el doble de insistente si llegara a enterarse y pese a que no tenía caso ocultarlo tan recelosamente sino llegaban a pareja, Midorima sentía que era mejor hacerlo de esa manera

—Sabia que estarías aquí— escuchar aquella voz no le sorprendió, de hecho había estado esperándolo —Ya todos se marcharon

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takao?— cuestionó por nada más que por costumbre, en el fondo deseando escuchar algo más de él

—Vamos, déjate de rigidez que esto te va a beneficiar también— su respuesta consiguió que le dirigiera una mirada confundida pues la sonrisa victoriosa del pelinegro sólo indicaba que traía buenas noticias —Lo han reparado. Ya que fue mi culpa que tuviéramos que caminar por todas estas semanas te brindaré el derecho de no pedalear, al menos hoy no

Midorima no tardó en comprender de qué se trataba aquello por lo que no se evitó formar una pequeña sonrisa. Takao podía ser muy amable a su absurda manera

—Pero antes que cualquier cosa quiero una propina

—¿Eh? No seas idiota, tú cometiste el error de pedalear de más esa ocasión

—¿Ehhh? Pero también tengo derecho a recibir un pequeño pago ya que me costó mis mezadas

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa?

—¡Shin-chan!— el acento caprichoso de Kazunari fomentaba algo más que reclamos y el peliverde supo comprenderlo cuando lo miró; Takao lo miraba con una petición inconfundible plasmada en la cara y en su mirada encendida se notaba el anhelo por aquello que su acompañante apenas atinó a empujarse los lentes

—Esto es una estupidez— replicó molesto pero aún así se inclinó hacia él en un movimiento rápido para darle un beso, demasiado rápido y demasiado corto para gusto de Takao -que se esperaba más- pero igual le complació que al fin hubiera logrado que lo hiciera de forma natural pues en los últimos días se sonrojaba por dedicarle cualquier gesto propio

—Jajaja. Eso se sintió muy tenso, Shin-chan

—Cállate

—No, así no vale, dame otro

—Olvídalo

—Vaya que eres difícil. En ese caso lo haré yo— sentenció y no se tardó en atraerlo de nuevo a su boca, aferrando su camisa holgada con intensiones de no dejarlo ir. Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse en un beso mucho más hambriento y al cual Midorima le fue difícil comenzar a responder. Takao poseía cierta exigencia en su modo de besarlo que casi le robaba el aire aunque al momento de intimar un poco más retrocedía con evidente timidez, algo de lo que Midorima empezaba a hartarse cuando era él quien tomaba la iniciativa

—Shin-chan... o-oye...— Kazunari se quejó al sentir las manos de Midorima alrededor de su cintura.

Midorima ignoró sus palabras pegandolo a su cuerpo para evitar que se apartara, esta vez estaba decidido a hacerlo por él mismo. Takao gimió contra su boca cuando sintió a su respiración fallarle y entonces un desconocido cosquilleo interceptó su vientre ocasionando que su rostro se sonrojara pues era la primera vez que Midorima se comportaba así con él, tan dominante. Le gustó

—Shin-chan...— susurró cuando se separaron, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por vergüenza a descubrir qué expresión tendría Midorima en su cara

—Ya recibiste tú pago, ahora vamonos— se apresuró el más alto a decir mientras liberaba a Takao de su aprensión y se adelantaba a sus pasos para tolerar lo mejor posible el calor inmensurable que le posesionó. Takao se tardó más en reaccionar debido a que el beso de hace unos instantes superaba sus expectativas y él siempre creyó que Shin-chan era un sujeto más reservado. Definitivamente quería recibir más de esos besos

—Espérame, Shin-chan— se apresuró en decir al notarse prácticamente como un idiota en medio de la cancha luego de que Midorima ya se encontraba a un paso de salir del lugar. Se quejó luego de que lo comprobó. Vaya tipo tan desconsiderado que era.

Entre pedaleada y pedaleada, el pelinegro se aseguró de vigilar bien su rango de visión, las calles por las que pasaban eran concurridas y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse luego de lo que pasó. Shin-chan estaba justo detrás de él, observando los alrededores en silencio como usualmente lo haría, no era raro que se mantuviera callado mientras osaba de cuidar su objeto de la suerte más que al propio conductor pero para Takao resultaba un silencio un tanto extraño pues, aunque ahora se besaban y podían tomarse de las manos cuando existía la mínima oportunidad, la mente del peliverde parecía estar en otro lado donde él no lo podía alcanzar. Donde él significaba un estorbo para poder avanzar y un obstáculo que no podría ser más molesto. Quizás fuera un tanto más de paranoia

—Oye, Shin-chan...— el aludido no respondió pero Takao decidió continuar, sintiendo necesario decir lo que tenía en ese preciso momento —... estamos juntos ahora, ¿no es así?

Inevitablemente Midorima reaccionó confundido ante tales palabras y ese acento intranquilo pero se recordó que Takao no podría verlo ni averiguar cuanto lo confundió su pregunta estando ocupado, así que no tendría qué temer al respecto

—¿Qué dices?— replicó con aparente hastío empujándose los anteojos —¿No ha sido así siempre?

No era la respuesta que Takao había querido escuchar pero de alguna manera le hizo sentirse a gusto, después de todo aquella era la personalidad de su lanzador estrella: nunca claro pero comprensivo a su _molesta_ manera

—Supuse que dirías eso— dijo haciendo a un lado su angustia para dedicarse tan solo a pedalear. La primera parada sería la casa de Shin-chan y pensándolo bien se sentía suficiente animado para avanzar hasta allá sin quejas de por medio.

...

—Lamento hacerte esperar, Shintaro— mencionó el pelirrojo por mera cortesía para terminar de acercarse al interesado, quien inevitablemente había estado dando vistazos a la hora digital de su móvil. Los minutos habían corrido demasiado lentos para él en ese transcurso de tiempo tan superficial aunque no podía esperarse menos de Akashi cuando asegurarse de no llegar antes que la hora acordada se trataba, sobre todo siendo estricto incluso consigo mismo en no faltar a una cita —Luces muy bien con esa ropa

—¿Es sarcasmo lo que oigo?

—Para nada— Akashi ladeó la cabeza algunos centímetros, dejando apreciar mejor su pequeña sonrisa, la cual le hizo a Midorima reconocerse tenso y sin idea de cómo manejar la incomodidad en su interior. Cinco días habían pasado rápido pero en ese tiempo Midorima se aseguró de no levantar sospechas sobre éste encuentro, teniendo que hacerse cargo hasta de los mensajes de Takao para evitar que ese día hubiesen enredos innecesarios, aunque dudaba que Akashi Seijurou se preocupara por qué estuviera haciendo en su preparatoria con la compañía de Takao, de otro modo habría guiado la conversación en tal dirección de la manera sutil pero efectiva que poseía para averiguar lo que quisiera sin hacerse ver desesperado y obvio en sus intensiones

—El teatro queda por aquí— Akashi indicó, adelantándose algunos pasos para encabezar la caminata —¿Vienes?

—¿Porqué otra razón estaría aquí?— cuestionó Shintaro un grado ofendido por la interrogante que seguro había sido dicha por molestar, pero si había algo que le daba mala espina era que estaban llegando demasiado temprano a la nombrada inauguración, ¿acaso no daría inicio a partir de las siete?

—Hay otro sitio al que me gustaría ir antes del teatro— continuo Akashi como si hubiese escuchado lo que pensaba y estuviera sincronizado a sus ideas, algo que lo sorprendió —No queda muy lejos de aquí y éste día en especial no será concurrido por una alta cantidad de gente. Te gustan los lugares tranquilos, ¿cierto?

Y sin molestarse en escuchar una afirmación a sus palabras avanzó, siendo seguido casi automáticamente por un serio Midorima que en ese momento no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que el pelirrojo planeaba. No era que lo estuviese comparando a un individuo de cuyas invitaciones debieran ser de cuidado pero sin duda llegaba actuar tan misterioso que hasta para él era fascinante hacerle compañía a donde quiera que le llevara.

Tras un corto recorrido, sus pies se plantaron justo frente a una pequeña construcción en el que parecían estar exponiendo artículos del Japón antiguo. Diferente de un museo pequeño era que allí, sí coleccionabas piezas de esa clase y pagabas cierto precio, podrías adquirir aquello que fuera de gusto, sabiendo por bien negociar lo que escapase de tus capacidades. A pesar del poco interés de Shintaro para estas cosas terminó maravillado por las espadas samurai y las lecturas de los signos ancestrales que los onmyouji solían usar en la antigüedad, identificando enseguida que aquellas piezas eran genuinas pues presumía haber leído algo sobre esto después de que Oha-Asa indicara que su objeto de la suerte debía ser un libro que hablara sobre la cultura, métodos de adivinanza y costumbres de los Onmyouji en épocas remotas

—¿Qué te parecen estas artesanías, Shintaro?— preguntó Akashi después de notar que el chico no se apartaba de un mismo mostrador de cristal, aquel donde se veía con claridad el intrigante objeto que muchas veces se le debió dar usos cósmicos de gran importancia en el país —Escuché que en este sitio incluso pueden forjar replicas exactas para luego venderlas, aunque no creo que tenga mucho sentido para un coleccionista adquirirlas sino se trata de las piezas originales

—Sin duda— respondió devolviendo la mirada a los cristales, tratando de no volcar toda su atención sobre su acompañante y quien, inevitablemente, le resultaba más interesante que cualquier otra cosa de excelso valor exhibida en aquel lugar

—De cualquier manera no creo que alguien en sus cinco sentidos fuera capaz de...— agregó, absteniéndose de decir más luego de reparar en que Midorima poseía esa clase de pasatiempos —... oh, olvídalo, parece ser que me he apresurado en dar mi opinión. No se trata de nada grave el que las personas gocen de almacenar diversos objetos de cierta serie o características

—Mi caso es diferente a la de un coleccionista— se excusó Shintaro al identificar el inconfundible acento de burla que Akashi usualmente ocultaba con facilidad y que en esta ocasión había preferido no camuflar. Se empujó los lentes —No lo hago para satisfacerme por adquisiciones banales, se trata de anticiparme a la mala fortuna del día

Ante sus palabras, Akashi no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar una risa resignada pues siempre le parecerían absurdas aquellas supersticiones de las que su compañero siempre estaría convencido se trataba de una excelente vocación espiritual, para él era obvio que esas creencias jamas serían de utilidad para Shintaro. No era por esas creencias que había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto cumplir.

—Bien, ese es un asunto que sólo tú puedes asegurar. Pero mientras resuelves eso, ¿qué te parecería dar asistencia a uno de los restaurantes de Tokyo? En lo que esperamos la hora de inauguración

—Sabes que iré a donde quieras, así que no necesitas preguntármelo antes, Akashi

Aunque las palabras de Midorima fueran expresas con signos claros de fastidio, existía un secreto en su malhumor usual que para Seijurou no fue difícil identificar, más bien parecía haberlo recibido de manera muy abierta, distinta de como fuera en realidad. Midorima se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarlo por el tiempo que dispusiera.

Salieron juntos del sitio y se encaminaron a su nueva parada de igual manera. Tomaron un taxi camino algún restaurante elegido por Akashi y cuya elegancia fue tal como su buen gusto lo exigía. Fueron recibidos con la excelencia esperada, atendidos igualitariamente; los platillos fueron exquisitos y finamente acompañados por dos copas de bebida tropical en la comida transformada a velada pues al final no acudieron a la inauguración por la que habían excusado realizar esta salida. La compañía y charla del otro terminó por jugar un papel irreemplazable para aquellos momentos especiales, porque las platicas resultaban tan interesantes que ninguno de los dos quiso romper la conexión de sus pensamientos con cualquier frase referente a la aburrida apertura de un teatro que no tardaría en ser clasificado como otro cualquiera. Y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Midorima para no olvidar su propio objetivo, no pudo vencer esta comodidad que aseguraban las conversaciones excéntricas que tenía con su acompañante. Se comprendían de tal forma que era impresionante haber sobrevivido desde inicio de preparatoria sin compartir tantos puntos de vista y formular temas con tanta profundidad, claro que no eran del todo similares, ya que incluso entraban en debate sobre ciertos detalles de importancia pues Akashi insistía en que era debilidad mientras que él lo aseguraba como una fortaleza indispensable pero al final no diferían demasiado en sus conclusiones después de todo y aquello era algo que Midorima debía resaltar en su relación; no era como conversar con alguno de sus compañeros de clase, mucho menos como perder el tiempo en lo que sea para que sus actuales amigos se entretuvieran a costa de sus presencias.

Al salir del restaurante optaron por regresar al punto de reunión a pie, lo cual no parecía una mala idea dado que Midorima quería desentumecer las piernas después de mantenerlas inmóviles durante horas. No sospechó un instante en que aquello podría ser una estrategia de Akashi y no dudó en relacionarlo a la idea cuando -en una callejuela oscura a la que se le acreditó un faro fundido- el pelirrojo lo tomó de la camisa, atrayendolo a sí casi con urgencia, robandole un beso que prácticamente le obligó corresponder cuando sus labios buscaron penetrarse a los contrarios. En esos momentos, donde la respiración en ambos se cortó por varios instantes y que la violencia parecía ser un buen método de conquista, notó que aquella pasión había ascendido a brusquedad, encontrando su boca indefensa ahora que la demandante lengua de Akashi había exigido por probarlo más a fondo. Por impulso había sujetado a Seijurou, abrazándolo de manera que jamas había abrazado a nadie, y éste se había aferrado a él con excesiva posecividad, marcando tal ritmo en el beso que sus alientos resintieron la falta de oxigeno enseguida

—Akashi...— logró articular en medio del beso glotón que compartían y siendo denegadas sus palabras al encontrarse ambas lenguas combatiendo por el dominio, cuya batalla no brindó vencedor al momento preciso en que sus bocas se separaron súbitamente, dejando como muestra de sus acciones a sus mismas respiraciones agitadas. Se miraron pero pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por las palabras del más bajo

—Con esto quedan compensados los mensajes

—¿Eh... ?

—La próxima vez, quizás... — tanteó con tono coqueto, sensual, jugando con los dedos sobre la ropa de Shintaro sin dejar de mirarlo, causando con sus pupilas rojizas que el cuerpo contrario se estremeciera en respuesta —... suceda algo más... entre nosotros...— susurró sobre los labios que anhelaba volver a besar pero que dolorosamente debía dejar ir por esa noche y con tal declaración se separó, nuevamente ignorando a Shintaro y al sonrojo visible que se había posesionado en sus mejillas luego de tremenda agitación corporal

—Ya veo...— mencionó el peliverde ajustándose los anteojos, logrando sostener la mayor pasividad que le fue posible puesto que en su interior estaba quemándose vivo. Akashi lo había tomado por sorpresa ademas de acorralarlo sin opción de retractarse más no iba a negar que aquello enserio le había gustado, justamente en contra de toda negación personal al respecto, había sido una maniobra de lo más fascinante que hubiera vivido nunca con nadie.

Habían estado manteniendo su distancia, caminando uno junto a el otro sin tratar de accionar algo más ni brindarle atención a aquellas parejas que se cruzaban en su camino tomadas de las manos; Midorima pudo cometer el ligero error de pensar que Akashi trataría hacer algo similar pero el beso de instantes atrás comprobaba lo revolucionaría que podría resultar la mente de Akashi por sobre las muestras de cariño superficiales. Seijurou no era parecido, ni siquiera por asomo, a personas comunes; él estaba un paso por delante de dichos amoríos, no se conformaría con un simple roce de manos o un beso casto para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. Amaba a Shintaro, desde el principio había estado convencido de ello, por esto era que su manera de atacar sería definitiva, intensa como en cualquiera de sus desafíos pues no planeaba brindarle la victoria a alguien por debajo de él y esto era también por mera cortesía que había aprendido del dueño del Emperador Eye, incluso estaba siendo compasivo al no ejecutar sus maniobras a como las hubo planeado con anticipación, disfrutando también de los contactos que dedicaba a su interés de nombre Midorima Shintaro y cuya compañía le hacía suspirar sin que se diera cuenta, deseando capturar cada vez más de él y hacerlo suyo como fuera

—Te veré muy pronto, Shintaro— le dijo con simpleza recién llegados a la avenida donde se despedirían y deteniéndose de pronto antes de que se toparan con el automóvil que lo llevaría de vuelta a la mansión Akashi. Midorima le dio una mirada y el otro la correspondió con una delicadeza que incluso llegaría a ser considerada letal, delatora de que Seijurou planeaba algo en su cabeza justo en ese momento, aunque el peliverde decidió hacer a un lado sus sospechas porque en el fondo estaba deseando volver a salir con Akashi el día que éste quisiera

—Te veo entonces— asintió sin llegar a romper la conexión visual hasta que un gesto del pelirrojo le indicó que se giraría para continuar su camino. Después de que Akashi montara el vehículo y de que éste mismo le indicara a su chófer partir, Shintaro se permitió mantener la mirada en aquel auto varios instantes recapitulando en su mente cada una de las cosas que había experimentado ese día, terminando más confundido en lo que trató averiguar. Aún no sabía qué clase de relación llevaba con Akashi, aún después de tanto tiempo de conocerse le seguían pareciendo indescifrables los sentimientos que lo abordaban cuando lo sentía cerca.

Mientras el medio de transporte en movimiento se adentraba cada vez más a la ciudad y se deslizaba cual gota de agua en una hoja de árbol en primavera, Seijurou no se evitó relamerse los labios con infinito placer en todo lo que le quedaba de camino imaginando a los cálidos y sensibles de Shintaro puestos cómodamente sobre los suyos.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas Finales: A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán m** **á** **s calientes**


	8. Octavo

Capitulo 8.

Amaneció con inusual rapidez aquella mañana, los rayos solares se colaron por los cristales de su ventana traspasando una rendija entre sus cortinas para iluminar su rostro con ceño fruncido debido a las molestias que le causaba recibir el calor directamente a la cara, luego se levantó pesadamente para palpar casi con torpeza sobre el mueble de noche junto a su cama y tomar sus anteojos antes que realizar cualquier otra cosa. Se los ajustó con sumo cuidado para iniciar bien la rutina, posó el pie derecho en el suelo antes que el izquierdo para colocarse de pie y encender el televisor enseguida de darle un vistazo a su teléfono móvil donde un mensaje de buenos días le esperaba; parte también de la rutina pues el pelinegro resultó ser alguien muy puntual en lo que refería a saludarle -o también molestarle- por las mañanas. No contestó el mensaje de texto como siempre y en cambio fijó su atención en el programa de Oha-Asa, en el cual se llevaba a cabo el conteo matutino de los signos zodiacales con mayor fortuna del día.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Shin-chan?— le llamó el pelinegro desde el remolque, demasiado animado para hacer que Midorima se exasperase con tan sólo percatarse de su presencia —¿Soñaste conmigo?— cuestionó esta vez con más picardía

—No digas estupideces— replicó empujándose las gafas con aparente indiferencia, nadie podría imaginarse siquiera que aquella pregunta enserio le incomodó

—Eres muy frío, ¿qué? ¿acaso no te fue bien en el conteo de Oha-Asa?

—No ha sido nada grave— admitió caminando hasta él, sosteniendo con real cuidado la pequeña esfera de cristal en su mano izquierda —Mi objeto de la suerte se encargará de todo lo demás

La afirmación a Takao le arrancó una corta risa divertida ademas de un suspiro de resignación. No comprendía la lealtad y afición de Shin-chan para esa ridiculez de los horóscopos, ese hombre era toda una excentricidad sin duda

—Por cierto, ¿no te estás olvidando de algo, Shin-chan?

—¿De qué cosa?

—De esto— Takao se señaló los labios extendiendo una sonrisa entre animada y maliciosa. Midorima emitió un sonido un tanto estrangulado debido a la tensión que enseguida lo golpeó pero no tardó en relajarse, después de todo la habilidad de Takao para recordar ese gesto importante en su relación comenzaba a volverse una costumbre en el día a día de Midorima, ciertamente, era una costumbre muy agradable. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo besó suavemente con mayor seguridad de la que había tenido hasta entonces, abandonado de toda la vergüenza que antes representaba besarse con ese chico que cada vez se alzaba de puntas para disfrutar mejor de aquellos labios que terminaron por convertirse en un vicio excitante, tan arraigado a su sistema que sería complicado abandonar.

...

Desde varios días atrás, Midorima no había vuelto a negarle un sólo beso a Takao, ni un contacto del que secretamente disfrutaba de sentir. Comenzaba a conocer acciones que al pelinegro le gustaban y también fachadas que no había llegado a notar en él, había aprendido que Takao era en realidad un sujeto muy tímido, que cuando estaba nervioso golpeaba las puntas de los pies constantemente contra el piso o se tomaba del cabello para hacérselo a un lado o tras las orejas, sobre todo cuando esperaba que lo leyera y se diera cuenta qué era lo que esperaba que hiciera; un beso o algún abrazo.

Durante el día Midorima podía disfrutar de aquellos gestos y actitudes que Takao le permitía conocer fuera de la cancha de baloncesto, incluso fuera del instituto donde juntos estudiaban, momentos significativos en el desarrollo de su relación. Pero durante las noches y varios fines de semana, Shintaro se encontró a merced de los besos de Akashi y resguardado por los finos brazos de quien -contra todo pronostico- no cedió ni una sola oportunidad para estar junto al lanzador de Shutoku, acompañarlo en su silencio y ocupar sus pensamientos en una nueva forma de dominar su juicio. Aquellos instantes de locura a las que varias ocasiones Midorima se encontró sometido contra su cama

—Oye, Akashi...— replicó exigiendo con su mirada -un grado perturbada- después de que el pelirrojo lo hubiera empujado a recostarse sin previo aviso, siendo silenciado al instante por un ligero beso en su boca que logró derrumbar sus barreras

—Quiero besarte así— le dijo su acompañante con una sonrisa —De esta manera será más cómodo para ambos, ¿no lo crees?

—Akashi...— iba a oponerse al pedido pero Seijurou lo había vuelto a callar uniendo sus bocas en un roce húmedo, transformándose en una serie de caricias que acabó por sobornar el sentido de equidad en Midorima pues luego de eso ya no le importó sentirse un medio de entretenimiento para el joven emperador y el cual comenzaba a besarlo como si una sed insaciable de pronto lo asaltara, quedando los dos sin aliento con tan solo besarse algunos minutos sin la necesidad de que usaran sus lenguas en el momento. Sus cuerpos rozándose entre sí en dóciles caricias, causándoles estremecimientos vulgares a sus sensitivas pieles, ansiosos por tocarse un poco más pero el tiempo los sorprendía y la excitación bajaba a segundo plano tras recordarse indispuestos de llegar más lejos de lo permitido. Por ese momento besarse estaba bien, acariciar a su acompañante u observarlo detenidamente también representaba una satisfactoria actividad pero cruzar la linea hacia una intimidad disparatada todavía yacía apartada del verdadero objetivo de Midorima y de Akashi por igual.

Este proceso irregular en experiencias y sentimientos se fue repitiendo a lo largo de cuatro semanas mas. Los besos que comparte con Takao son menos decentes, alejados de la timidez que en un principio se daba, mientras que con Akashi los contactos se vuelven cada vez más exigentes. Llegado a este punto para Midorima parece complicado decidirse por cuál sensación es la que le demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, ha comprendido que disfruta de la compañía de ambos como lo sería en una situación normal y no tiene idea de qué hacer o de como avanzar. Akashi ya sabe de sus experiencias con ese plebeyo y se nota pendiente de una respuesta final mientras sus «ataques» se vuelven constantes y, sin estar enterado del todo, incluso Takao sospecha que hay algo extraño rondando el aura de su relación a partir de que Midorima luce mas inquieto e indeciso que antes de que su convivencia intimara.

Cierto día, en que el horario de club está a unos segundos de enviarlos cada quien a sus hogares, Takao no duda un instante en aproximarse a la figura de Midorima recargado en la pared de los corredores mientras se nota perdido en lo que fuera lo interesante en su objeto de la suerte actual, el cual es una goma para borrar en forma de sombrilla

—Shin-chan— el aludido parece despertar de un profundo trance con su llamado, por lo cual le inspira desconfianza a Takao el no recibir una queja por haberlo sacado de su concentración tan abruptamente —¿Te sucede algo malo?

—No me sucede nada— replica acomodándose los anteojos y cerrando en un puño la mano vendada donde sujeta la rosada goma

—Haz estado muy raro últimamente— enseguida trató soltar una broma para aligerar el ambiente —Digo, más raro a lo usual

—Cállate, Takao— exclamó como respuesta más su tono se escuchaba robotico, una frase que decía nada más que por inercia, no teniendo necesidad por profundizar más de lo permitido y esto no pasó desapercibido por el bien entrenado ojo de halcón de Kazunari

—Si hay algo en que pueda ayudar, eres libre de pedírmelo...— trató de no sonar muy preocupado pero la dulzura en su acento desmintió el suceso enseguida. Midorima no hizo más que mirarlo con cierta culpa calando en sus ojos esmeraldas, un sentimiento que ha Takao hizo escandalizarse, intensificando sólo al notar que le había esquivado la mirada —Oye...

Un sonido de celular lo interrumpió, sobresaltando a ambos al instante. No era el suyo así que esperó por ver a su compañero sacarlo de su bolsillo; Midorima se mostró más tenso luego de haber revisado la pantalla de su teléfono. De nuevo algo que era de interés para los dos

—¿Quién es?— exigió saber Takao luego de notar la rigidez en el peliverde, sin llegar a ser violento con su interrogamiento

—No es nadie importante— dijo el más alto pero se encontró contradicho a su afirmación cuando sintió al pelinegro arrebatarle el aparato de un rápido movimiento, pero repentino sin duda —Devuélvemelo

Takao ignoró sus ordenes y esquivó la mano del peliverde cuando trató recuperar el objeto de sus secretos. La paciencia de Kazunari se había agotado así que sería inútil tratar de razonar con él por lo que, después de verlo abrir el mensaje electrónico de Seijurou y leerlo con esa expresión inmutable que tan pocas veces había visto, Midorima comprendió que sería imposible fingir más ahora que se había enterado

—Shin-chan, ¿te estas viendo con Akashi?

—Takao...

—Quiero que me respondas, ¿te estás reuniendo con él?— repitió la pregunta, recalcando la imagen del pelirrojo con inevitable tono cortante, todo en su cuerpo parecía despertar con el fuego de la ira siquiera ese nombre entraba en su cerebro, porque era uno de los pocos desafortunados que entraban en la categoría de sujetos indeseables, verdaderos enemigos y vaya que nunca había sentido tanto desprecio hacia alguien

—Nos hemos visto, pero solo han sido unas cuantas veces. No estamos saliendo— aclaró como si estuviese hablándole a una novia celosa en lugar de estar tratando con Takao pero que -de algún modo- era un comportamiento similar. No estaba mintiendo al decir que no salía en calidad de cita con Akashi más tampoco era como si Takao fuese diferente

—¿Me estas diciendo que te has estado reuniendo con él las veces que no quisiste salir conmigo?

—No se trata de eso

—¿Qué es entonces?

Midorima se guardó sus palabras en cuanto se dio cuenta que no poseía una respuesta convincente en esos momentos, porque no podía simplemente responder algo como "tan solo es un amigo" cuando los recuerdos de aquellos besos y caricias que compartieron golpeaba su cabeza para complicarle la fluidez de sus respuestas, también de sus mentiras

—Akashi simplemente quería que reviviéramos viejos tiempos. Jugamos partidas de shogi y esa clase de cosas...

Sus palabras parecieron haber surtido un efecto positivo cuando el ceño fruncido de Kazunari se relajó a tal grado de lucir sorprendido por lo que Midorima había dado mención. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que Takao haya sido convencido por lo cual se asegura de memorizar el número de celular de Seijurou para anotarlo en sus contactos después. No tiene idea de qué resultado dará el que lo cite en una fonda a la que suele visitar seguido o de si acudirá a su llamado a pesar de no reconocer el número en su celular personal pero sin duda quiere dejar bien claro que Shin-chan le pertenece y que no tiene pensado entregárselo sin antes luchar, después de todo aquel enano ya había tenido su oportunidad mientras estaban en secundaria, no le parecía justo que tratara arrebatárselo después de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar, ademas -tanto como amigo y como pretendiente- Takao estaba en todo su derecho de hacer algo por Shin-chan.

No tenia miedo de Akashi, claramente, era por ello que luego de pensarlo mejor al respecto y de que Shin-chan y él separaran sus caminos tras una charla sin sentido que seguro hizo al peliverde sospechar, yacía quieto y tranquilo a la espera de que el sujeto de su ira se decidiera a responderle la llamada, porque estaba ansioso de escuchar aquella voz nuevamente, tratar de descubrir qué era lo que el tipo de los ojos carmesí pensaba hacer para interponerse con tanta insistencia, ¿cuáles eran sus asquerosos deseos de sadismo compulsivo? Al fin, después de dos largas eternidades, la linea cedió

— _¿Diga?_ — escuchar aquel acento galante mezclado con desinterés logró hacer a Kazunari encogerse con cierto placer, como si el otro individuo fuese un ignorante del que podría reírse hasta en su cara, si quisiera

—Hablo con Akashi Seijurou, ¿verdad?— trató no emitir rastros de burla en sus palabras pero le fue imposible dada la situación, lo odiaba tanto que quería reírse hasta de sí mismo por haberse tomado la molestia de siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Del otro lado hubo un silencio sumamente incomodo, le daban a entender a Takao que su interlocutor debía estar ofendido tan solo por haberlo identificado y comprender de quien se trataba. ¡Oha-Asa! Takao podía imaginárselo expresando infinita furia tras esa máscara de indiferencia que siempre se colocaba para evitar mostrar cuándo algo -o alguien- desagradable osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad

— _Así es, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, Takao Kazunari?_

Aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto, oír su nombre en los labios de aquel individuo le inspiró un escalofrío, desde el principio consideró natural que se diera cuenta de quién podría tratarse pero lo que le aterraba aplicaba en que tuviese la osadía de expresarlo con tanta naturalidad, como si el que hubiera cometido el error de enfrentarlo figurativamente fuera él y no el pelirrojo quien, se suponía, debía ser la victima aquí

—Te llamo tan sorpresivamente porque quiero hacerte una propuesta. Espero no estarte interrumpiendo en nada importante, ¿o si, Sei-chan?

— _... descuida, justo terminaba con mis actividades, así que estoy libre para escucharte con suma_ _atención_

—P-Perfecto...— respondió, tragando saliva ásperamente, buscando mantenerse firme mientras una parte de su ser luchaba contra la pesadez que repentinamente abatió sobre la atmósfera, como si el aura asesina de Akashi estuviera viajando a través de antenas y vía satélite hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el pelinegro parado, pretendiendo llevar el control de la situación —... sobre lo que hablaremos es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos y dudo sea conveniente hacerlo por este medio, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

— _Me parece lo más correcto, si he de hablar sobre Shintaro con alguien, lo mejor es hacerlo de frente a la "otra" persona_

Takao casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando escuchó el nombre de Shin-chan ser involucrado en la conversación. Ese tipo era agudo, ya lo había comprobado, mas sintió a la rabia nacer dentro de él, escupiendo ácido a sus intestinos apenas reconoció el énfasis de Akashi al considerarlo « _el otro_ » en esa forzada relación de tres. A todo esto, ¿qué se creía ese maldito para tratarlo con tanto desdén? Era él quien estaba asqueado de intercambiar palabras con la persona que más detesta en el universo y vaya que estaba conteniéndose de no escupirle sus «verdades» con la agresión muy bien merecida que se tenía

—Muy bien, entonces te veré en el centro comercial de la ciudad de Tokyo a las 5. No vayas a llegar tarde, ¿de acuerdo, Sei-chan?— exclamó alegremente irritado y colgó la llamada con mayor fuerza de la que quiso desquitar en el aparato, carcomido por el enojo que le ocasionó la molesta tranquilidad que la voz ajena le había demostrado durante toda la sofocante llamada, ¿porqué era tan difícil hacerlo perder la compostura? Ojala y estuviera retorciéndose por dentro, justo como le estaba sucediendo a él mientras no apartaba la mirada del fondo de pantalla en su móvil, imaginándose aquel número telefónico que probablemente borraría maldiciendo a su dueño internamente. Cuanto odiaba a Akashi Seijurou, y ese odio parecía aumentar a cada recuerdo que le llegaba a la cabeza con relación al partido que tuvieron contra él, a las conversaciones de sus compañeros de equipo donde lo mencionaban con frecuencia tratándose de un oponente tan fuerte, a la razón de que Midorima se estuviera distanciando cada vez más. No lo comprendía, justo en esos instantes sólo quería deshacerse de tales imágenes y guardarse las frases venenosas para cuando llegara el momento pero, mientras más trataba desgranarles, eran más potentes las memorias

—¡Joder!— exclamó y echó a correr sin detenerse. No era su estilo darle tantas vueltas a un mismo escenario, siempre se consideró alguien de acciones así que no se desgastaría pensando -de esa manera tan obsesiva- en alguien que no valía la pena.

...

El sonido que indicaba el corto de comunicación nunca le pareció tan hipnotizante a Akashi. Después de verse sorprendido por una llamada que se esperaba, pero que aún así sobresaltó algún órgano en su interior, estaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar, aturdido, inquieto. De pie ante el extenso ventanal de su habitación yacía perdido en los últimos rayos de luz que emitía el sol al ocultarse, regalando al cielo nocturno los colores que no tardarían en ser sometidos por la negrura de la luna nueva. Akashi realmente no sabía cómo comenzar a reaccionar, ¿primero debería sentir lastima hacia el inútil compañero de Shintaro o su primer reacción debería ser liberar una sonrisa? Una sonrisa por de más ponzoñosa, repleta de superioridad y egocentrismo o quizás, ¿debería mantenerse sin hacer nada como ahora? La mano en que sostenía el móvil se tensó, un ardor asfixiante brotó de golpe dentro de él y enseguida la fuerza de la ira más pura le hizo arrojar el caro aparato contra la pared mientras emitía un gemido de furia que no pudo reconocer fuera del todo suyo.

El objeto de último modelo digitalizado, por el que su padre tuvo que pagar una fortuna al adquirirlo, crujió de manera casi penosa al impactar contra el muro y luego contra el suelo donde se propiciaría el fin de su dolorosa trayectoria, quedando hecho trizas e inservible sobre el suelo, reducido a basura esparcida cual desorden sería recogido por una sirvienta al día siguiente tanto él se fuera a clases. La respiración de Seijurou era irregular, perturbada por este golpe emocional que no tardó en desaparecer de su sistema al posar una mano sobre toda la piel de su rostro, aunque la agitación en su aliento todavía no diera señal de normalizarse. Cubriendo sus orbes predicaba por su curación inmediata, los cuales ardían y causaban dolor a su cerebro como nunca antes le había sucedido. El «otro Akashi» se había fusionado con él por un diminuto momento, un lapso tan corto y absurdo que resultaba irreal, hasta incluso alucinógeno, pero lo había sentido penetrar profundo en su ser porque -por ese mínimo instante- había fantaseado con Takao y su cráneo destrozado contra el piso justo como le sucedió a su teléfono celular.

« _No perdonaré a quienes se interpongan. Siempre gano en todo porque en todo tengo la razón_ »

—Basta...— se recriminó por poner en mente semejantes palabras. No quería que _é_ _l_ volviera, no lo iba a permitir, ni siquiera con Takao Kazunari, a quien empezaba a considerar una seria amenaza por lograr picar en el sentido de pertenencia del otro Akashi y que le haría despertar de su tan necesario sueño eterno sino tenía cuidado.

 _Continuara..._


	9. Noveno

Capitulo 9.

Presumiblemente había conseguido saberse mover sin dificultad entre esa cantidad exagerada de transeúntes contaminando varios metros cuadrados a la redonda de donde era su destino, citado por mera diversión y brindando su asistencia a sabiendas de que la compañía de Kazunari no representaría un placer convencional. En su mayoría consideró la posibilidad de dejarle plantado pero eso sería insinuar que le temía a pesar de que todos comprenderían que se trataba más un asunto de orgullo que otro motivo, sin embargo, Takao no se lo tomaría de tal forma. Como fuera estaba en el punto clave de esa reunión indeseada, con individuos de toda clase caminando en distintas direcciones para continuar sus patéticas vidas repletas de cotidianidades irreversibles. Lo buscaba en las esquinas y puestos con la mirada desdeñosa, no queriendo verlo realmente pero obligado a ello por sus propias razones, necesarias de resolver lo antes posible

—¡Yahoo~ por aquí, por aquí, Sei-chan~!— lo escuchó llamarle y casi al instante le dirigió una mirada gélida que irradiaba más odio que hipocresía a ese despreciable sujeto y su manera de nombrarle, si bien estaba acostumbrado al término gracias a su compañero Reo, el hecho de que supiera de quién tenía el descaro de hablarle con excesiva familiaridad fuera un completo «don nadie» para él conseguía que se le crisparan los nervios en calidad de asco, después de todo no tenía la obligación de comportarse amigable con él

—Hola, Takao Kazunari, me da gusto verte— saludó luego de imitar la acción del pelinegro al aproximarse pese a que no poseía reales deseos de acortar la distancia para que la gente a sus alrededores los viera montar una farsa de mal-disfrazado compañerismo o amistad

—Buenas— correspondió el pelinegro fingiendo lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa pues el saludo de Akashi había sido bastante chocante para él, ¿porqué debía mantener las apariencias si seguro por dentro estaba deseando una oportunidad para clavarle las tijeras hasta hacerlo desangrar? Considerarlo lo incomodó y causó gracia en su momento mientras encontraba la excusa perfecta para llevarlo a alguna fonda en la cual pudieran charlar para terminar con eso de una vez por todas —No sabes lo nervioso que estaba hace unos momentos, confieso que pensé que no vendrías y que me quedaría jugando a la reunión yo solo

—No podría negarme a una invitación de esta clase después de que te tomaste la molestia de pedir mi compañía

—Jajaja me alegra escuchar eso de verdad. Entonces... ven, vayamos a otro lugar. Debes estar cansado de venir en coche, ¿cierto?— cuestionó, esta vez no evitando transmitir un poco de burla en sus propias palabras; un mal estructurado insulto pero un insulto a final de cuentas y esto logró mover algo ácido en el interior de Seijurou como cuchillas filosas aunque, por suerte, Takao nunca lo notaría.

...

Caminaron hasta llegar a una instalación a las orillas del mercado, cruzando al interior donde el escándalo era irritante y en cuyas puertas de, apenas aceptable cristal pulido, se podía apreciar un genuino desorden de grupos e individuos comunes en busca de ambientes más familiares. Muchas mesas ya estaban ocupadas y podían oírse las risas o chillidos de unos cuantos niños que acompañaban a sus familiares, ademas de parejas melosas y colegialas ruidosas murmurando sobre algún chico atractivo. Akashi no pudo evitar gestar su inconformidad por el sitio tan vulgar que estaba pisando, no era que siempre hubiese asistido a lugares con clase o de excelsa elegancia pero aquello superaba las etiquetas de un terrible negocio de comida rápida

—Nos sentaremos allá— dio a saber Takao señalando al fondo, aún con una sonrisa que parecía estarle indicando al pelirrojo disfrutar de su tortura por habitar un lugar como ese —Espero no te parezca algo poco estético ya que aquí no podemos hacer reservaciones de ninguna clase y el menú está abierto a todo tipo de clientela

—No será un problema, he habitado peores lugares que este en realidad— dijo contrarrestando de manera sutil, casi invisible, la forma tan barata en que Takao planeaba molestarlo y quien al escuchar sus palabras fue incapaz de mantener a flote su sonrisa, al menos por contados segundos

—Eso me tranquiliza— mintió al encontrarse lejano de volver usar una indirecta —¿Vamos?

Ambos caminaron en misma dirección para tomar asiento en la mesa antes mencionada y en la que rápidamente fueron atendidos por una joven camarera de uniforme anaranjado. Les entregó a sus manos las cartas del menú, retirándose luego y prometiendo retornar para tomar su orden enseguida. En ese tiempo no hubo más intercambio de palabras entre Akashi y Takao, distraídos en los nombres de alimentos y bebidas clasificados que podrían ordenar, aunque Akashi estaba seguro que no pediría más que un vaso con agua, desconfiaba de todo lo demás que estaba escrito allí. Takao pidió un refresco frío y unas papas fritas y, como lo planeo, el pelirrojo se limitó a ordenar su vaso con agua sin dirigirle una mirada a la camarera; la inocente chica lo miró confundida, esperando se tratara de una broma pero cuando Akashi se dignó a mirarla, con la exigencia abundando en sus helados ojos rubíes, supo que debía darse prisa en traerles sus pedidos por más extraños que estos resultaran

—¿Agua?— Takao no se evitó reír abiertamente por que aquella actitud le recordó a la primera vez que, junto a todo su equipo, llevaron a Midorima a comer en un restaurante pequeño para celebrar su victoria en el partido contra una de las medianas escuelas y que, como primera impresión, no pidió más que un vaso con agua ya que desconfiaba del resto de la comida por no lucir nutritiva en las escasas fotografías del menú —¿Qué se supone que son ustedes? ¿Una especie de príncipes con problemas digestivos?

Takao no paró de reír hasta que Akashi decidió quebrantar un poco la agraciada paciencia que siempre supo usar con sujetos como Kazunari pero que, de cierta manera, no podía aplicar del todo con él

—No encuentro relevante decirte el porqué ordeno lo que ordeno

—Si, aja... tampoco estoy pidiéndote que me lo expliques, solo es que me parece tan gracioso que pidas un vaso con agua habiendo tantas otras cosas para ordenar. Shin-chan y tú son realmente extraños, ¡no colocan agua en la sección de bebidas porque nadie quiere beber agua en estos lugares!

—Estoy seguro de eso— comentó con tranquilidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no molestarse. Estaba visto que convivir con el pelinegro se transformaría en su reto del día así que le resultaba difícil no preguntarse, ¿cómo había podido Shintaro tolerarlo todo este tiempo? Nunca antes se había sentido tan irritado de escuchar una misma risa si apenas habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos entre su encuentro, esperaba aguantar las horas que le quedaban para no desquiciarse con él a sabiendas de que había «algo» en su cabeza que insistía en ponerlo en el lugar que le correspondía —Pero imagino que en un negocio, sea cual sea, deben enfocarse en las necesidades del cliente. Si me permites usar la palabra que utilizaste; acataran a las demandas de un cliente sin importar lo _rara_ que resulte su petición

—¿Siempre hablas así?— cuestionó Takao con curiosidad pues, aunque esta vez no había tenido intensiones de ofender a su acompañante, logró que el orgullo del pelirrojo se viera afectado de manera directa

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, no... disculpa, quedé embobado. Es que me recordaste a Shin-chan cuando crucé las primeras palabras con él, con diferencia de que él no hablaba con la misma formalidad que tú... — la mirada de Kazunari quedó perdida en sus papas fritas cuando la mesera les hizo entrega de sus ordenes. Akashi le había agradecido con sumo respeto mientras analizaba en silencio a quien lucía sumergido en sus recuerdos, comprendiendo que finalmente estaba dispuesto a guiar la conversación hacia donde había dormitado la razón por la que ambos accedieron a reunirse allí —¿Sabes? Al principio entré a Shutoku con la idea de vengarme sobre la derrota que en secundaria mi equipo enfrentó cuando jugamos contra Teiko. No sabes lo sorprendido que estaba de ver a Shin-chan como mi compañero. Mi venganza se fue a la basura en ese instante, por ello para recuperar algo de dignidad intenté hacer que me notara, que reconociera mi modo de jugar baloncesto. No soy un prodigio ni poseo dotes especiales, simplemente me gusta mucho este deporte y fue por esta razón que quise acercarme a él ya que él sí era todo eso— hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su vaso de refresco mientras un silencioso Akashi buscaba mantenerse atento a la historia que el otro relataba

—En ese entonces, Shin-chan todavía no me gustaba, es más, lo consideraba un sujeto extraño, si acaso un integrante necesario para llevar a Shutoku hacia la victoria. Pero pronto comprendí, al convivir con él, que no era más extraordinario que un testarudo obsesionado con Oha-Asa así que, sin darme cuenta, terminé enamorándome de él— la sonrisa que se dibujó en Takao consiguió hacer que un escalofrío recorriera la piel de su interlocutor, un tanto inquieto de darse cuenta que aquellos sentimientos eran reales -y no por mero interés como llegó a sospechar que sería- y tal suceso hizo a Akashi incomodarse. Sin embargo, era Takao quien se estaba sintiendo raro en ese momento, hablar con su peor enemigo sobre cuánto le gustaba aquel _tsundere_ de anteojos. Vaya lo mal que se encontraba su cabeza, no se suponía que esto debiera ser así —Él me gusta mucho, más de lo que creí que sería, tanto que quiero reírme de mi mismo ahora, ¿yo, enamorado de alguien como Shin-chan? Es estúpido, ¿no crees? Un sujeto como yo a lado de una persona como Shin-chan, aún diciéndolo me resulta absurdo

—Comprendo cómo es que te sientes— aceptó Seijurou, absorto por aquellas palabras, tal vez molesto por comprobar que Kazunari poseía más puntos fuertes que, quizás ni él mismo, hacia Midorima —Para mi, Shintaro no fue más que un compañero de proyectos en secundaria; nuestras familias nos criaron de maneras similares así que me era fácil darme a entender con él— ante la iniciativa del pelirrojo por revelar su propia situación, Takao se sintió sorprendido mas mantuvo silencio para escuchar el relato que nunca logró sacarle a Midorima de la boca pese a todas sus insistencias —No me interesaba formar lazos de ningún tipo con nadie, solo caminaba hacia la victoria... pero él se fue metiendo en mi cabeza lentamente, casi como si no planeara hacerlo y fue como, gracias a él, forjamos una amistad. Fue una verdadera ironía, si me preguntas.

—Ahh... — Takao se encogió de hombros, sintiendo más denso el ambiente. Quería agregar algo a la conversación pero no poseía palabras para cortar las de Akashi y por alguna razón necesitaba seguir escuchándolo hablar sobre ese tan oscuro pasado

—En ese tiempo estábamos distanciados. Muchos creerían que nuestro lazo era especial pero jamas fue de esa manera, Shintaro estaba en su propio mundo al igual que yo en el mio, nuestras barreras nos mantenían alejados de una posible oportunidad, aunque yo nunca traté derrumbarla, lo consideraba una falta de respeto hacia Shintaro ya que después de todo todavía seguíamos aprendiendo de nosotros mismos y nuestras elecciones— el tono acentual de Akashi inspiraba nostalgia, tal melancolía que Takao era capaz de sentirla golpear contra su lado más sentimental, capturando su atención en la imagen -única en su clase- que en aquellos instantes de tensión significaba Akashi Seijurou frente a él, quien fácilmente contrastaba con el lugar tan lamentable que estaban ocupando y a quien consideró sólo un esquizofrenico más en la lista de criminales próximos a terminar su vida en un psiquiátrico de alta seguridad —Verlo de nuevo compitiendo por Shutoku fue una experiencia aterradora... tan alto, tan imponente, tan cambiado... pero tan absurdo como siempre

Por un momento no hubo ruido para ellos, no era importante, las palabrerías y gritos de la gente que siempre invadieron en el pequeño local parecieron haberse silenciado en el instante que Akashi había forjado su propia esfera anti-invasores de la cual Takao se vio afectado en cierta forma, anonadado por tener la dicha de presenciar algo de debilidad en su peor enemigo. Tal vez, en el fondo, no lo odiaba tanto

—Oye...— intentó articular, no sabía si trataba levantarle los ánimos o qué significaba el que extendiera una mano hacia él mas logró detenerse en el trayecto cuando Akashi abandonó esa expresión perdida para transformarla en una más mecánica e inexpresiva, cambiando totalmente frente a sus ojos, casi de forma grotesca pero sin dejar de comportarse respetuoso como al principio después de un pesado suspiro

—Siento haberte mostrado esta parte irracional de mi personalidad; no suelo hablar de mi relación con Shintaro con nadie, así que he agregado demasiadas ideas sin importancia a la conversación

—A mi... no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, en serio— dijo Takao aún buscando recuperarse de la extraña parálisis que lo asaltó a penas percibir la frialdad en la actitud que el pelirrojo había puesto en evidencia de repente —Ademas eso quiere decir que Shin-chan es alguien sumamente importante para ti, ¿no es así? No deberías apenarte por...

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender que esto es una reunión amistosa?— Akashi insinuó, interrumpiendo de golpe las palabras que Takao había pensado mencionar para aligerar un poco más lo tenso del momento. Los ojos atentos de Seijurou escrutaban el interior de los azules como retándole a reaccionar de manera adecuada esta vez. Takao desvaneció su sonrisa, de nuevo picado por aquella sensación cortante que estuvo experimentando todo este tiempo, desde que cortó aquella llamada que le hizo a Akashi y que había intensificado desde el instante en que lo vio acudir a la cita

—Intentaba hacer que las cosas no fueran de esta manera— susurró pero no lo suficiente bajo para ser ignorado por quien yacía enfrente de su silla, quien aguardaba por ser receptor directo de su rencor —Pero si es lo que quieres entonces será así— sentenció esta vez más alto, ganándose una sonrisa egolatra de parte del otro, sometido también por su odio sin justificación hacia el pelinegro —Shin-chan y yo estamos juntos en estos momentos, no necesita más de tú esquizofrenica presencia

—Temo romper tus ilusiones pero si fuese como dices hace mucho que él me lo habría dado a conocer. Es una verdadera lastima que tus métodos no sean suficientes para satisfacerlo

Takao apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo los inferiores y superiores se adherían entre si, preso por la furia que le causaba escuchar al pelirrojo hablar con tanta seguridad y astucia

—Shin-chan está siendo considerado al no botarte de su vida ya que fuiste un amigo importante para él, aunque no me causa gracia eso, no me molesta lo compasivo que a veces suele actuar con sujetos que necesitan ayuda psiquiátrica

—Hasta que no se decida por ti completamente, Shintaro seguirá siendo mio— sentenció, sin retrocesos, absoluto como si afirmara que el cielo es color azul y el universo un espacio inmenso con secretos que el ser humano no ha podido alcanzar —Si para elegir necesita comparar lo que significa vivir en ruina o ser siempre respetado, no me quejaré de que pruebe suerte caminando de la mano con sujetos sin futuros asegurados

—El dinero no lo es todo en este mundo, Akashi— replicó el pelinegro con una deformada sonrisa victoriosa, enfatizando aquel apodo en acento rencoroso, infinitamente aplastante —Sea que prefiera probar o no, todos sabemos que no es un idiota para elegir algo que siempre lo mantendrá cautivo, alejado de toda la gente que aprecia

—¿Hablas de tú futuro con él?— rió, causando que la expresión de Takao lentamente se alterara, Akashi sonreía con ligereza pues, de alguna manera, había movido las riendas de esta competencia a su favor, manipulándola tan superficialmente que nadie creería que fuera el causante de lo que sucedió a continuación; Takao había impactado los puños contra la mesa, harto de que ese sujeto se mantuviera tan tranquilo pese a que debía estar tan molesto como se reconocía a él mismo

—¡NO ME JODAS!— gritó con fuerza, atrayendo miradas sorprendidas y curiosas, incluso la atención de empleados que no hace mucho habían estado enfocados en su propio trabajo —¡¿ESTÁS INTENTANDO BURLARTE DE MI?! ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!

— Jamas sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero... — la mirada divertida de Akashi cambió drásticamente, causando un penetrante impacto en el rostro alterado de quien yacía de pie junto a la mesa —... si insistes en mirarme desde arriba lograrás enfadarme

Takao se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué más hacer, su cuerpo había explotado tal cantidad de emociones que ahora se encontraba seco, sin palabras o acciones qué ejecutar en sus articulaciones ya congeladas. Aquellos ojos ajenos le habían mostrado por un diminuto instante la fiereza y poca compasión existente en el individuo frente a sí, como si se tratara de alguien completamente diferente que ya conoció en realidad

—E-Estimados clientes— la voz de la tímida mesera, que momentos atrás los atendió, había roto el silencio que tomó lugar en las bocas y miradas fijas de sensaciones diversas, haciendo que ambos muchachos la miraran para descubrir la forma en que sus manos temblaban con angustia, temiendo estar interrumpiendo algo de gran importancia pero haciéndolo de todas formas por ser políticas del lugar el no permitir que peleas entre clientes se desarrollaran ahí. Habia visto a Takao rondar en el local en varias ocasiones con aquella cara sonriente que siempre le había causado confianza pero nunca tan enojado como ahora —H-He traído l-la... cuenta

—Oh, claro, muchas gracias— se apresuró Akashi en responder, dado que Takao sólo se había quedado mirándola sin decir nada. Revisó la pequeña hoja, el precio de sus pedidos y le pagó sin más rodeos para retirarse lo más pronto posible de allí, aunque no sin antes articular las últimas palabras que Akashi planeaba dirigirle a Kazunari —Puedes seguir creyendo que Shintaro siempre estará ahí para consolarte, en cierta manera para alguien apoyarse de la fantasía es un movimiento valido. Aún si, al final, terminara perdiendo... ser un segundo en la lista no estaría del todo mal— así fue como se marchó, dejando que la atmósfera -después de la tormenta- se encargara de hacer todo lo demás.

Entre ese intervalo de tiempo y pensamientos, Takao no respondió al cuestionamiento de la mesera sobre si todo estaba bien porque ciertamente para él no lo estaba y no quería dar respuesta de lo obvio, Akashi le había hecho dudar de lo que tenía con Midorima pues quizás ni siquiera fuera así del todo. Lo había derrotado, una derrota absoluta como aquellas que tanto le llenaban los pómulos de lagrimas; nunca se habría permitido derramar una sola por algo tan patético como esto pero ya no era capaz de contenerlas más.

...

Mientras Seijurou se alejaba del local en que sus palabras se habían vuelto iderrocables, en su rostro indiferente y aparentemente sereno, se guardaba las ansias nonatas de comenzar a jalarse los cabellos por lo descontrolada que había sido aquella situación para él. Habia sentido miedo de Takao, de sus sentimientos tan potentes por Shintaro que casi estuvo a punto de perder la compostura tal como había hecho el pelinegro, por fortuna fue más inteligente que él al momento de jugar las cartas sobre la mesa. Habia mantenido su esencia pese a todos los impulsos en su subconsciente de levantarse de su zona para ganar el enfrentamiento de forma menos civilizada. Tomó su celular y marcó un número en especifico cuyo dueño a penas hacía que se mantuviera cuerdo mientras agotaba sus reservas de paciencia tan necesarias

—Shintaro...— comenzó al escuchar que se levantaba la bocina, sin esperar que su oyente mencionara cualquier cosa —... hoy me he reunido con Takao. Hablamos diversas cosas pero, especialmente, hablamos de ti... justo hace unos instantes acabamos de declararnos la guerra— del otro lado de la linea no se escuchó respuesta, sin embargo Seijurou sabía que el peliverde le estaba escuchando con atención. Quizás con expresión entristecida debido al tono lastimero que, el mismo Akashi ya se había dado cuenta, emitía —Te advierto que sino te decides por uno de los dos a corto plazo, te obligaré a que lo hagas...—.

...

La llamada terminó mucho antes de que Midorima pudiera decir palabra, quedándose con la frase en la boca al escuchar el molesto sonido repetitivo junto a su oreja. Cerró el aparato fijando la mirada en un punto ciego de la habitación y se tomó del rostro liberando un suspiro que pretendía aligerar el peso de las penas. El asunto era que no quería lastimar a ninguno por quienes sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlos felices pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que ambos se quedaran con él. Era absurdo y altamente egoísta pero se había dado cuenta de que, así como ama a Takao, ama a Akashi también.

 _Continuara..._


	10. Decimo

Capitulo 10.

—La siguiente semana será mi cumpleaños— dio a saber Haruna a su hermano mayor con una inmensa sonrisa, una que delataría a quien la viese de ser una chica muy consentida, apegada a ese sujeto que la acompañaba por las calles de regreso a su hogar luego de una cansada jornada de estudio. Aquel día sus padres habían tenido que atender a sus negocios de lleno por lo que al mayor le fue encomendada la tarea de ir por ella hasta sus clases de piano. Midorima la miró con cierta incredulidad plasmada en sus verdes ojos pues no se suponía que debiera estarle recordando una fecha que siempre mantenía agendada debido a motivos especiales, después de todo el nacimiento de su hermanita había sido algo que cambió su vida por completo y que su aniversario resultaba tan importante como asegurarse de que la joven llevara consigo su objeto de la suerte todos los días o de siempre ir vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya fuese arropada en invierno o casual en días calurosos.

—Ya lo sé

—¿Me harás un obsequio?

—Por supuesto

—¿Qué me vas a regalar?

—Es una sorpresa, en serio

—¿Lo harás a mano como la última vez o será que ésta vez lo comprarás?

—Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no crees?

—Me haré la sorprendida el día de mi cumpleaños si me lo dices ahora

—Muy graciosa— replicó acomodándose los anteojos sin alterar su tono de voz serio, tal que ensanchó la sonrisa animada de la joven peliverde a su lado quien sostenía la pequeña pieza de domino como si fuera algo precioso, aunque no tan obsesiva como hacía Midorima con el pequeño panda de peluche

—Oh, ¡ya sé! Tengo ganas de salir a pasear, hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Te propongo algo, vamos a pasear el día de mi cumpleaños y ya no te preocupas por comprarme o hacerme nada, así tendrás más tiempo para pensar en un modo de conquistar al chico que te guiñó el ojo la otra vez

—Haruna... no digas cosas innecesarias— espetó con un ligero tono de molestia

—Solo bromeo— se apresuró en decir con delicadeza, sin llegar a perturbar el ambiente cálido entre los dos —Sé que ahora tú mente está ocupada en los chicos que se te confesaron. ¿Cómo va? ¿Te decidiste por uno al fin?

—Haruna... deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos

Aunque el acento de Shintaro fuera natural y casi tranquilo, lo cierto era que no deseaba pensar en ellos mientras compartía tiempo con la menor; quería desconectarse de aquellos besos y secuencias que lograban embobarlo casi a todas horas mientras el sentimiento de despecho se agolpaba en sus ideas. Habia comprobado que tanto Akashi como Takao lograron marcar su vida de manera importante, podía estar seguro de que anhelaba sus presencias lo suficiente para creer que su corazón estaría dividido hasta que no comprobara si lo que sentía por alguno de ellos era amor y no un capricho de la mente para disipar la «soledad amorosa» que relacionaba a como alguna vez encontró de referencia un libro en linea sobre la mecánica de las relaciones.

Luego de la última llamada de Akashi los encuentros con él se habían reducido a llamadas sorpresivas y visitas cortas, mientras que Takao se la pasaba enviándole mensajes con todo lo que hacía durante los días que no podían verse, notándolo un tanto más insistente y ya no se reía como solía hacer en su cara. Shintaro se preguntaba si llegaría a solucionar el cambio que su indecisión había causado en ellos.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron la calle a punto de marcar el alto para los transeúntes a paso rápido como en una espontanea carrera, de aquellas que la pequeña solía disfrutar cuando sólo tenía seis años y a la que le fue inevitable no le trajera recuerdos cuando caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la otra avenida; Midorima solía comportarse bastante sobre-protector con cualquier agitación que sucediera durante el transcurso del día y, en cierta manera, para Haruna aquello significaba mucho. Plasmó una sonrisa conmovida en sus labios al mirar a su hermano y éste se acomodó los lentes tratando de fingir que no disfrutaba de recibir tales gestos, sabiendo perfectamente de que acarreaban una inmensidad de posibilidades negativas

—¿Y qué opinas de mi propuesta, hermano?

—Desiste. No conseguirás nada de mi hasta el día de tu cumpleaños—.

.

Un beso fue arrebatado de sus labios, entre la oscuridad y el silencio absoluto de la habitación en la que ambos estaban era sencillo percibir las respiraciones ahora agitadas y el choque constante de aquellas bocas que parecían no querer apartarse. Para suerte del peliverde aquel día no había nadie en casa y por más excusas que tratase de usar en contra de Akashi sabía muy bien que éste no cedería, no ahora. Un beso profundo dio paso a otro más ambicioso, el cual lo llevó a recostarse en la cama como tantas veces ya había hecho, sin embargo ésta vez el contacto lograba que su mente se tornara en blanco y su cuerpo nada más se enfocara a sentir; mucho más cuando los miembros erectos se rozaron entre sí. Se miraron directo a los ojos donde las emociones del momento eran transparentes como el agua, mostrándose una pregunta en el rostro claramente excitado de Seijurou con respecto a realizar lo que continuaba y Midorima se encontró turbado por aceptar progresar en esta situación. Por supuesto, Akashi no había planeado llegar tan lejos cuando se besaron por primera vez esa noche pero ahora sentía necesario dar el siguiente paso en lo que era ya ésta una fogosa relación

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora, Akashi?— cuestionó Midorima evidentemente nervioso, si bien conocía de lo que el sexo se trataba y poseía técnica con relación a ello nunca se habría imaginado en tener intimidad con tremenda figura de hombre. Akashi Seijurou representaba más que un físico atractivo y una increíble belleza varonil

—No llegaremos más lejos si tú no lo quieres, pero...— el pelirrojo alcanzó su boca una vez más, tan impaciente como necesitado de más atención —... déjame sentirte un poco más, Shintaro

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad pero, al acercarse, Akashi había permitido que sus caderas crearan fricción y con ello un gemido fuera arrancado de sus gargantas, el placer momentáneo hizo que naciera la urgencia por tocarse así que Shintaro se permitió mover sus manos libremente por la espalda y cadera del pelirrojo, notando cuánto le molestaba sentir la tela rasposa de la camisa que Akashi llevaba encima. En cambio los dedos del más bajo se aventuraron por el pecho y abdomen de su compañero, recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo luego de pasar hacia su cadera, explorando con real placer mientras buscaba una oportunidad de adentrar las manos bajo las ropas para sentir finalmente la deseada piel. Era tan perfecto, todo resultaba tan perfecto que Akashi creía no necesitar preocuparse más por Takao o por el hecho de que Midorima aún no había elegido a ninguno de los dos pues el que Shintaro accediera a profundizar más su relación era algo positivo, una victoria más para él. Estaba disfrutando tanto del calor de aquel cuerpo entregándose a sus demandas que cuando una vibración -seguida de un tono de celular- los interrumpió, terminó aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria en la mordida que ejecutó en el labio inferior del peliverde. Midorima le dedicó una mirada, como esperando su aprobación para contestar aquella llamada y aunque esto hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por el rostro del pelirrojo, al final esto le causaba bastante enojo

—No te preocupes por mi. Responde— asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Midorima pudiese levantarse y tomar el móvil sin molestarse en verificar el remitente; ambos sabían de quién se trataba

—¿Si?

—Hola Shin-chan...

—Creí que llamarías exactamente a las nueve

—Me desocupé más temprano

—Ya veo...

Hubo un corto silencio por parte de ambos lados, Midorima se sentía incomodo de proceder a la platica ya que a sus espaldas se encontraba Akashi aguardando por él, aunque más le incomodaba estar sopesando en la idea de que Takao pudiese sospechar que estaba con Akashi en ese preciso momento

—Mañana, ¿estarás ocupado? Muy pronto será el cumpleaños de tu hermanita, ¿cierto? Me preguntaba si podría ir contigo a comprar su regalo... yo también tenía pensado conseguirle uno pronto, así que...

—No será un problema supongo, de todos modos planeaba ir a comprarlo durante esta semana

—¿En serio? Jaja... me alegra mucho escuchar eso... entonces, ¿te veo mañana en el lugar de siempre?

—De acuerdo— Midorima estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz del pelinegro lo hizo detenerse

—Ah, espera, Shin-chan...

—¿Qué?

—... y-yo...— de nuevo silencio, uno muy prolongado, tanto que Midorima sintió a sus sentidos alebrestarse a pesar de que en apariencia se mantenía inmóvil, esperando —Te quiero, Shin-chan... buenas noches

Y así terminó la llamada, con Midorima rígido como piedra, después de todo era la primera vez que Takao le decía algo así y de esa manera. Bajó de su oreja el aparato y se quedó pasmado en su sitio sin más hasta que fue la voz de Akashi quien rompió con el silencio

—Es verdad, en este mes la pequeña Haruna-chan cumple catorce años. Lo había olvidado por completo

—¿Lo escuchaste?— cuestionó Shintaro acomodándose los gafas, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda en el momento que Akashi le había insinuado saber que se había tratado de una llamada de Takao pese a que se esforzó mucho en evitarlo

—Como era de esperarse— respondió en acento pedante, altanero, pues era imposible que no escuchara la conversación encontrándose tan cerca de Midorima pero pronto guió la platica al tema inicial —¿Le organizarán una fiesta?

—Planeamos hacerlo, aunque no será una celebración costosa, sólo lo suficiente para que pueda invitar a sus amigos. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—No, lo lamento, no creo encontrarme libre para el día exacto de su cumpleaños. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda tomarme un tiempo y traerle su regalo personalmente

—Entiendo...— asintió con cierta decepción en su voz pues no pretendía hacer que él y Takao se encontrasen nuevamente, quién sabe la clase de encuentro hubieran tenido entre ellos para que una sola llamada creara tanta tensión en el ambiente

—Aunque te agradezco la oferta, Shintaro. Me complace que te preocupes por mi

—No estoy preocupado

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme

—No trato de hacerlo— se excusó casi de forma automática, empujándose los lentes por enésima vez durante ese día. No se agregó nada más mientras la quietud hacía eco en el ambiente hasta que una mano pálida lo atrajo del rostro y lo llevó de vuelta a los labios que habían esperado tortuosos segundos por estar unidos con los suyos. Aquella era la oportunidad de Seijurou para poseerlo todo solamente para él así que no la desperdiciaría en una platica corriente; lo llevó a la cama de nuevo pero esta vez él también se recostó sobre las mantas, quedando a la par uno a lado del otro para que pudieran besarse y sus manos se exploraran cuanto quisieran en ese lapso. Akashi se iría muy pronto a su mansión y, por un breve instante, Midorima deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el pelirrojo se quedara toda la noche allí con él.

.

Como habían acordado, Midorima y Takao se encontraron a mitad del centro comercial, quince minutos tarde por parte del pelinegro quien como saludo le dio un corto y casi tímido beso en los labios logrando que este se llevara las replicas que el más alto planeaba escupir por su falta de atención en el tiempo. No hubieron conversaciones largas, más bien, ambos parecían evitar que una palabra mal dicha los llevara a terminar en la situación del día anterior aunque para ambos fuera inevitable saber todo lo que se convencían por negar. Takao sabía muy bien que Shin-chan había estado en los brazos de Akashi cuando decidió hacerle una llamada, de hecho había sido a causa de que lo sabía el que lo hubiera llamado con tanto desespero; quiso interrumpirles en lo que pudieron haber hecho estando a solas pero, en el fondo, Takao aún quería creer que su llamada había sido un impulso normal de alguien que sólo desea escuchar la voz de su amado. Surcaron por distintas tiendas de regalos, bisuterías y demás artículos femeninos pero nada parecía convencer al exigente peliverde en las opciones de compra, al levantar en sus manos cualquier objeto lucía como todo un critico profesional de calidad, mayoritariamente ahora que se trataba de comprarle algo a su joven hermanita y Takao no evitaba reírse por lo enfocado que se mostraba en adquirir alguna cosa que resultara de uso natural y no fuese un adorno inservible pese a que gastaba una fortuna en artículos que no valían lo que pagaba para sí mismo.

Aunque Takao insistió en que le dijera lo que a su hermana le gustaba, Midorima se negó a corresponder como camarada y en cambio se limitó a regañarle por no tener una idea concreta en sus compras pese a que el pelinegro fue quien pidió que invadieran las tiendas para ello. Como fuera, tras una larga caminata entre las apretadas multitudes, la compra de Takao fue hecha en una tienda de discos originales por el que tuvo que pagar una fortuna. Sin embargo no continuaron su camino enseguida, permanecieron entre la concurrencia un poco más a causa de que Midorima no llegaba a decidirse entre dos artículos de belleza que habían captado su atención. En ese momento en que Midorima lucía tan concentrado y sereno, Takao poco pudo mantenerse al margen de su necesidad por admirarle, sin duda adoraba con locura a ese extraño sujeto de cabellera verde y anteojos de anciano, deseaba firmemente ser el único e indispensable en su vida. ¿Akashi sentiría lo mismo? Se rió por haber perturbado sus pensamientos y el momento en sí con el recuerdo de aquel pelirrojo, a fin de cuentas ahora mismo era Takao quien acompañaba a Shin-chan, no era Akashi sino él y lo aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera ya que, de algún modo, lo estaban compartiendo. Y porque Akashi sería generoso de no venir a interrumpir -como hacía Takao- en cualquier movimiento que realizara para mantener los ojos esmeraldas fijos en su figura.

El atardecer fue recibido por un quejido nada placentero mientras los muchachos caminaban de regreso a sus hogares por avenidas menos turbulentas, compras en mano y cuerpos agotados de tanto sostener y empujar multitudes reunidas.

—Creí que moriría en ese lugar. Estoy tan cansado

Midorima guardaba silencio con la mirada perdida en la distancia, como si estuviera pensando y esto a Takao lo hizo sentirse inseguro

—Shin-chan...— llamó acentuando dulzura y lo tomó de la mano logrando que se sobresaltara y le mirara con cierta sorpresa pero también vergüenza. Takao observó con atención cómo Midorima se llevaba una mano a los lentes y la sostenía sobre los trozos de piel que lentamente quedaban teñidos de rojo, lo vio tragar saliva con fuerza, lo sintió temblar al afianzar el contacto, pequeñas acciones de Midorima que enserio hacían a Takao derretirse, como le gustaba ese hombre —Quisiera descansar de la caminata un momento así que, ¿podemos ir a esas bancas de allá?

Takao señaló con el brazo extendido a un pequeño parque ubicado a dos cuadras de donde ellos yacían. El sitio se veía tranquilo y no había nadie a los alrededores, fue un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el peliverde.

Cuando tomaron asiento Takao dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo liberando un fuerte suspiro de cansancio acompañado por diversas quejas a las que Midorima ya se había acostumbrado pero esta vez sintió que algo hacía falta, sentía todo tan callado. Usualmente era Takao quien creaba ruido cada vez que se quedaban quietos o caminaban por lo tanto sintió vacío que el pelinegro no dijese nada más en breve

—¿Tienes sed?— se atrevió a cuestionar ganándose la sorpresa de su compañero

—¿eh? No, estoy bien

—Ya veo... ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme sobre la escuela o algo?

—Pues... no en realidad

Sin querer Midorima terminó tensando los dedos sobre el contorno de sus anteojos debido a las increíblemente cortas respuestas

—¿No hay nada que te haya estado molestando últimamente?

—No, para nada

Al fin Midorima chasqueó la lengua con hastío, sintiéndose un estúpido por intentar escuchar la voz de Takao; no estaba acostumbrado a que estuviera en silencio, simplemente. Fue un impulso que el pelinegro no tardó en comprender, mismo entendimiento que le inspiró una sonrisa maliciosa

—Shin-chan, ¿será que... ?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿... quieres escucharme hablar?— el de lentes desvió la mirada —¿Es eso? Es eso, ¿verdad? Jajajaja enserio eres un completo inexperto para darte entender jajajaja siempre estás callándome pero ahora resulta que quieres oírme jajaja

—¡Oye... !

—¡Perdón, perdón! Pero de verdad eso me parece lindo

Las manos de Takao se posaron deliberadamente en ambas mejillas de Midorima, paralizandolo mientras el más bajo se aproximaba a él, cegado por el sentimiento de pertenencia, vencido por el deseo de besar a quien ama solamente porque si

—Shin-chan...— susurró a pocos centímetros de los labios contrarios, embelesado

—Takao...— dijo Midorima en respuesta desistiendo de mantener su espacio personal, no podría negarse a los deseos espontáneos de Takao, dejaría que ese hombre lo besara. De pronto, la atmósfera se quebró con un tono de aviso conocido, proveniente del celular del lanzador estrella de Shutoku, oírlo había provocado que Takao se tensara y apartara con el sentimiento latente de la ira creciendo rápidamente en su interior y haciéndole daño. Midorima levantó a la altura de sus ojos el aparato, puso toda su atención en la iluminada pantalla y leyó el mensaje recibido en silencio

—Es Akashi, ¿no es cierto?— cuestionó Takao sin mirar a su compañero quien al instante se encontró bastante confundido por la ponzoñosa pregunta. Takao se veía molesto, incluso más de lo que se apreciaba normalmente, ¿tanto era su odio por Akashi Seijurou?

—No, es un mensaje de Haruna. Me pregunta por qué estoy tardando tanto— aseguró luego de revisar una vez más la pantalla, como tratando de minimizar la tensión que comenzaba a adueñarse del aire. No estaba mintiendo y esto causó que una nueva ráfaga de frías emociones dejaran helado al joven Ojos de halcón, a penas librándose de la paralisis con una risa nada placentera que emitió desde sus cuerdas vocales. Y él que pensó que Akashi estaría pendiente de evitarles pasarla bien lo mas posible. De pronto se sentía como si fuera una de sus marionetas, manipulando los hilos de sus más lastimeros pensamientos a la distancia para que no olvidara que Shin-chan todavía no era suyo del todo y no podía bajar la guardia ni un pequeño instante estando a su lado pese a que realmente dejaba que él mismo accionara en su contra

—Es verdad, significo tan poca cosa para él que no se preocupa en lo que pueda y no hacer estando contigo— se dejó reír con cólera, al fin enloqueciendo por la presión de un amor dividido que ya no creía aguantar por mucho tiempo más —Era de esperarse, después de todo sigue siendo absoluto, ¿no?

—Takao— le llamó Midorima un tanto preocupado, considerando que de verdad su compañero podría estar perdiendo la cordura frente a sus ojos pero Takao asintió indicando que lo escuchaba. No perdería el juicio. No aún.

—Perdona, Shin-chan. Estoy bien, descuida... no se trata de nada grave— dijo y se recostó sobre el hombro del peliverde, agotado de tanto suponer, imaginar o pensar. Arrinconándose a ese único espacio del mundo que podría sanarlo a él y su cabeza

—Takao...

—Abrázame, Shin-chan

Midorima no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Estrechó el pequeño cuerpo de Takao con el suyo y disfrutó de éste mientras el otro chico dormitaba; la noche los alcanzaría en cualquier momento pero para ellos en ese instante nada importaba.

 _Continuara..._


	11. Undecimo

Capitulo 11.

Un cumpleaños no significaba gran cosa o un suceso en demasía importante para Midorima Haruna, aunque le alegraba ser el centro de atención para sus amigos y familiares por un día al año realmente ser celebrada por ello no le causaba mayor satisfacción como organizarle una fiesta a las personas que ella misma apreciaba. Sin embargo, ese día se sentía especialmente dispuesta a complacer a su madre y hermano ya que su padre no había conseguido tomarse el día libre en su trabajo, con alegría les ayudó a organizar los preparativos y a hornear varias recetas de postres que siempre quiso intentar cocinar. Incluso varias veces fue regañada por su hermano cuando obraba mal en sus quehaceres, siendo que las palabras del mayor jamas causaron un efecto negativo en ella aunque resultara cruel para Shintaro pues -al tratarse de cocina- no había mucho que el mayor pudiera reclamarse, se interpretaría como una falta de respeto grave para ella que era mejor mezclando ingredientes.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que la mediana vivienda quedara infestada de invitados, mayoritariamente jóvenes y unos cuantos adultos que venían en compañía de sus inquietos hijos y que se acompañaban de la anfitriona realizando platicas de la vida cotidiana; fue en ese momento que Haruna se dio por desaparecida mientras la señora Midorima y su hijo se encargaban de recibir a los que faltaban de presentarse

—¡Hey, Shin-chan! Sino alegras esa cara harás que los invitados de tú hermanita huyan por su vida— le dijo Takao apenas cruzar la entrada, divertido por el evidente estrés que el peliverde llevaba encima

—Cállate, Takao— soltó como saludo, tratando ignorar los chillidos asfixiantes del bebé que su vecina cargaba haciendo cualquier cosa que lo pudiera contentar y que casualmente yacía en uno de los sillones detrás de él

—¿No es esto demasiado para ti? ¿Estas seguro que podrás resistir?— cuestionó aún con la burla latiendo en el acento de su garganta

—Puedo aguantar— contestó procurando no escucharse demasiado tenso, él no era apto para esos ruidosos ambientes pero una vez al año tampoco lo haría enloquecer. Un nuevo chillido, seguido de un golpe hizo a ambos girar la vista en dirección a un niño que había roto el florero favorito de la señora Midorima. Shintaro se tensó —Creo que podré...

—La tienes difícil, me compadezco de ti pero te aseguro que no es nada comparado con las fiestas de mi familia. Te sorprendería la clase de gente que la conforma

Shintaro miró al pelinegro de pies a cabeza, como estudiándolo a fondo, y enseguida desvió la mirada

—Lo imagino

—¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por mi?— preguntó señalándose a si mismo con el dedo sin llegar a desvanecer su cara sonriente

—¡Hermano!— el llamado de la menor de los Midorima atrajo las miradas del aludido y su acompañante hacia la figura refinada -pero al mismo tiempo casual- de la cumpleañera que venía en compañía de sus amigas de instituto —¿Puedes conectar el karaoke en mi habitación, por favor?

—¿Lo quieres ya?— la niña asintió y el peliverde estuvo por agregar algo más cuando Takao le arrebató las palabras de la boca con su interrupción

—¡Oh, Midorima-chan! Justo esperaba verte de frente

—¿Si?— la chica miró a Takao con curiosidad pero después de reconocerlo como el "amigo especial" de su hermano -como decidió por su cuenta nombrarlo- sonrió cordial en segundos

—Era mi deber darte mi regalo personalmente, así que...— enfatizó, dando un corto silencio para alimentar el suspenso y sacar de debajo de su chaqueta una cajita adornada con los colores adecuados para tan especial ocasión —... ¡Tachan~! Esto es para usted, señorita

Los ojos esmeraldas de la menor se iluminaron pues los detalles del papel de regalo habían sido puestos cuidadosamente y a la pequeña Haruna le encantaban esos detalles, incluso aquello había sorprendido a Shintaro. Nadie hubiese imaginado que Takao Kazunari fuese a ser un chico atento con las cosas manuales

—Muchas gracias, Takao-san

—Jeje, de nada, querida y consentida, Haru-chan

—Oye— Midorima se quejó al instante, no era la clase de hermano que permitiera que individuos ajenos a la familia tomarán demasiadas confianzas con su joven hermana y le pusieran sobrenombres como esos, después de todo no era lo mismo él a la menor

—¿Le molesta si lo abro ahora?— cuestionó la peliverde, todavía encantada por el gesto que tuvo el pelinegro por adornar la caja de tal manera

—Adelante, ábrelo— con ayuda de las manos de algunas de las otras niñas, el papel de regalo fue cuidadosamente retirado de la cajita de cartón para que no sufriera daños y se pudiera usar como adorno en el cuarto, Haruna sonreía llena de ansiedad por conocer el objeto preciado pero, al verlo de frente, le fue difícil evitar mostrar cierta decepción por el titulo del brillante disco, una expresión que no pasó desapercibida para Takao y quien al instante se vio afectado por la reacción de la menor, después de todo nadie se espera que alguien de esa edad desprecie un regalo —¿No te gustó?

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Me ha gustado mucho! Muchas gracias, Takao-san. Le prometo que lo atesoraré como es debido

Pero aunque Haruna había dicho eso, Takao se resignó a aparentar haberse creído la obvia mentira, de la cual Shintaro también se había percatado pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba la sonrisa apenada que había dibujado el pelinegro.

.

—Ahhh~ lo sabía, a Haru-chan no le gustó mi regalo— Takao se lamentó en las siguientes horas, entre las diversas circunstancias en las que él y Midorima terminaron tomándose un descanso del ruido que abundaba en la sala y comedor hasta el tope de invitados, ambos ailados en el cuarto de Midorima —Te dije que debías decirme cuáles eran sus gustos, Shin-chan. Apuesto a que debe odiarme por regalarle ese disco

—Con los detalles que colocaste en el papel de regalo, era de esperarse— aseguró Shintaro al instante, no importándole el daño que este comentario le causaría a Kazunari quien liberó una risa dolida, aplastada por la falta de tacto que poseía su compañero cuando trataba bromear al respecto

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, dolió

—Ademas, ella prefiere que quienes se interesen en ella lo descubran experimentando los errores, que busquen demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin que traten de impresionarla con las sugerencias de otros, por ello no hay muchos que logren averiguar lo que le gusta

—¿Tu hermanita es una sádica o algo por el estilo?

—Por supuesto que no— replicó el peliverde con evidente molestia, una vena rojiza resaltando sobre su frente —¿Cómo te atreves?

—Bueno, bueno, dado que pertenece a varios club de música clásica, supuse que le gustaban los discos de piano y todas esas cosas

—Es cierto que el piano, el canto y muchos otros instrumentos son su pasión pero regalos de esa naturaleza no son lo indicado para darle en casos como este

Takao se recargó sobre la silla de escritorio donde yacía posado de forma floja, liberando un nuevo suspiro lastimero, semejantes tan solo a sus propios gemidos de pereza, desanimado

—Aún así, que le pusiera mala cara a mi presente fue irse a los extremos

—Estoy seguro que no quería lastimarte, en serio— dijo Midorima empujando sus anteojos, buscando disculpar a su hermana a como diera lugar por la actitud desganada que hubo provocado en Takao

—Por cierto, es impresionante la colección tan extravagante que tienes aqui— mencionó el pelinegro mirando todo a su alrededor, quedándose helado por la enfermiza cantidad de artículos descoordinados y de colores variados —¿Qué es esto? ¿Un museo de objetos de la suerte recomendados por Oha-Asa?

—Los conservo por si llego a necesitarlos nuevamente

—Más bien parece como si fueras donador de juguetes para los orfanatos

Al formular esta idea descabellada, Takao consiguió darse cuenta que era la primera vez que entraba a la recamara de Shin-chan, aún con todos aquellos años estando a su lado jamas había tocado las puertas de su casa o pisado el interior de la misma y, ahora que lo analizaba, era una linda morada; muy bien equipada con muebleria necesaria y espacio suficiente para reuniones como esas. ¿Cuánto se habia perdido de la vida privada del peliverde?

—Shin-chan

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo ir junto a ti?

La cuestionante a Midorima lo tomó por sorpresa, incluso logró ponerlo nervioso, sin embargo no se negó a la petición mientras pretendía guardar compostura. Takao se separó de la cómoda silla de escritorio donde su figura era reflejada en la pantalla del laptop en la que Midorima realizaba sus tareas digitales; sin dar previo aviso de sus acciones, el ojos de halcón subió una de sus rodillas a la cama y, libre de toda vergüenza, acercó su rostro al del lanzador de Shutoku para besarlo. Midorima correspondió el beso, permitiendo al otro profundizarlo cuanto quisiera hasta que, de un impulso, llevó a Kazunari recostarse en la cama para besar sus labios más cómodamente. Aunque Takao quisiera excusarse con la adrenalina del momento, en realidad se sentía muy nervioso por esta nueva situación, besar a Shin-chan de pie o ambos sentados era muy diferente a la posición en que se encontraban ahora, nunca lo había intentado con nadie pero, ademas de ello, él siempre había sido el guía en sus relaciones, ¿sería que esta era la ocasión indicada para pasar al siguiente nivel con ese hombre?

—Shin-chan...

—¿Qué sucede, Takao? Estas todo rojo, deberías hacer algo con tu cuerpo, no haz dejado de temblar...

La repentina afirmación de Midorima consiguió que el palpitar del corazón de Takao se acelerara considerablemente en cuestión de segundos, ¿cómo era posible que el lindo y _tsundere_ Shin-chan pudiera estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esa? Jamas había visto una fachada tan «genial» en él; se estaba encendiendo

—Shin-chan...— Takao rodeó el cuello del peliverde y lo atrajo a sí para probar su boca una vez más. Deseaba enredar su lengua con la suya, sentir su respiración agitaba, deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba todo de él. Shintaro se enfocó en saborear la inquietud de la lengua que se colaba a su cavidad con excesiva energía, aprendiendo de ella y marcando su propio ritmo en el intenso beso que compartían. Pronto Kazunari empezó a sentir que le faltaba aire, el oxigeno tan necesario era jalado y despedido en forma de gemidos húmedos por su ocupada boca, sus piernas encogiéndose al percibir el agradable peso de Midorima sobre él y el choque de la voz entrecortada del propio peliverde contra sus labios. Sin embargo, ambos sabían los limites estando a pleno día con visitantes de toda clase en el hogar de Midorima, así que detuvieron la actividad hasta una próxima oportunidad en la que pudieran encontrarse completamente solos pues Takao habia sugerido que así lo hicieran, sin olvidar tampoco que Akashi todavía estaba dentro de la competencia, por ello Takao haría todo lo posible por adelantar lo más que pudiera con Shin-chan, lucharía por obtenerlo, no le permitiría a su rival quedarse con él sin haber luchado

—Shin-chan...— llamó cuando se separaron del caliente beso y se mantenían a una distancia considerable sobre la cama —¿Me quieres?

Midorima se encogió en su sitio, sonrojándose un poco, realmente no era bueno enfrentando sus propios sentimientos aún ahora

—... Si— respondió al fin, colocando una de sus manos sobre su rostro enrojecido. Takao guardó silencio un instante, tomando valor para fijar su próximo movimiento

—¿Más que a Akashi?— esta vez Midorima se quedó completamente callado, no tenía idea de qué responder pues de haber estado seguro de esa respuesta no estarían los tres envueltos en aquella situación. Amaba a Takao pero todavía no era capaz de renunciar a Akashi, lo amaba con la misma intensidad que al pelinegro más comprendía que eso no podía continuar así, era su decisión la única que hacía falta pero aún no sabía cómo proceder. A falta de una respuesta Takao suspiró, ocultando su decepción y furia bajo la mascara de una sonrisa comprensiva —No voy a presionarte demasiado por una respuesta, Shin-chan, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó todo esto? Tú sabes bien que Akashi y yo no nos llevamos bien. No soporto compartirte con él

—Lo sé, pero...

—Shin-chan, mírame

Midorima obedeció sin pensar a las palabras de su acompañante, permitió que sus ojos azules lo invadieran en esos instantes de silencio que gritaban internamente por una elección. La mirada determinada del pelinegro decía más que millones de palabras cuando se lo proponía y era en momentos como esos que expresaban aquello que era necesario, lo hipnotizaban con su belleza

—Takao...

—Te amo, Shin-chan— el chico se deslizó con suavidad por las sabanas y se abrazó al ancho pecho de su amado con suma delicadeza, recargando la cabeza sobre su espalda, transmitiéndole sus más puros sentimientos con esa acción que de nuevo había sorprendido al peliverde —Sólo te pido que recuerdes eso

Luego de eso Midorima no hizo mas que dejarse llevar, el sonido de las personas colándose a través de su puerta perdieron importancia mientras su interior se destrozaba con las palabras recién entregadas al aire. No podía abandonar a Takao después de escucharle decir aquello pero sí lo elegía, ¿que sucedería con Akashi?

.

Esa noche, después de tener una gratificante cena junto a su madre y hermana, Midorima se quedo mirando en la pantalla de su celular las fotografías que el mismo Takao había tomado durante los entrenamientos mientras pensaba en Akashi, en sus muestras de afecto esporádicas, en sus labios seguros al momento de besarle y en sus amables ojos carmesí que parecían mirar dentro de su alma. Cerró su móvil de cartera y recargó la nuca en los cristales de la ventana obviando el hecho de que su indecisión era incluso mas profunda de lo que era antes, ni siquiera podía creerse que tomara la iniciativa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Marcó un número telefónico y colocó la bocina cerca de su oído, su corazón agitado como una muestra de su potente nerviosismo hasta que entró la llamada al destinatario

—Akashi, buenas noches, ¿te estoy molestando?

—No, llamas justo a tiempo, Shintaro. Debo confesar inclusive que estuve pensando en ti— el acento seductor del pelirrojo hizo que el estomago de Midorima sintiera un calor desbordante perpetrarlo, un calor que ya no era inusual cuando se trataba de Akashi

—Ya veo...

—¿Cómo ha ido la celebración? ¿Tu hermana menor se divirtió?

—Se veía mas preocupada por dejar todo perfecto para sus amigas en lugar de eso

La risa que se escuchó del otro lado de la linea logró hacer que Midorima perdiera el aliento por breves instantes, difería bastante de la risa de Takao pero escucharla sólo podía recordarle que era el Akashi por el que siempre estuvo atento en secundaria, el Akashi al que tanto quería, por fin se daba cuenta

—Regularmente las fiestas de cumpleaños son así. Tu hermana es muy madura para su edad

—Lo sé, ella ha crecido mucho...— por un breve instante, Midorima sintió el interior de su estomago frío, no era capaz de guiar la conversación hacia el motivo por el cual había realizado la llamada. Carraspeó su garganta e inspirando profundo inició

—Akashi...— su voz sonó tensa, a un volumen demasiado bajo como para que el pelirrojo no lo escuchara aunque intentara creer que así sucedería

—Por cierto, Shintaro, he terminado mis deberes antes de lo esperado. Estimo que podre ir a visitarte dentro de algunos días, ya sabes, para ofrecerle mi obsequio a tu hermana menor

—¿Ah, si?— asintió, comprobando que su voz débil no había surtido efecto en la atención de Seijurou mas no trató retomar voluntad. Ahora que hablaba con Akashi había abandonado por completo la idea de aceptar los sentimientos de Takao, no podía, aun estaba indeciso

—¿Te parece conveniente este fin de semana?

—Desde luego, ella estará en casa todo el día. Puedo avisarle si quieres

—Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Jamas he hablado directamente con ella así que necesito darle una buena impresión mía o fracasare como Akashi

—Entiendo... orgullo ante todo, ¿no es así?— cuestionó el peliverde con intenciones de bromear aunque su acento serio no dijera mas que lo contrario para esos casos pero, curiosamente, la corta risa de Akashi volvió a invadir el ambiente silencioso

—Bien, Shintaro, tengo que colgar, mañana nos espera un día de estudio que no podemos descuidar...— en realidad las palabras de Akashi no figuraban del todo una despedida pero Midorima terminó relacionando su tono vocal con esto debido al sin fin de sensaciones aturdiendo su sano juicio

—Buenas noches, Akashi— correspondió y apartó la bocina de su oído para mirar cómo en la pantalla se cortaba la llamada. Akashi jamas mencionaba a Takao, de eso Midorima se había dado cuenta, contrario al pelinegro que se la pasaba nombrando a Sejurou cuando algo salia mal o intentaba algo. Miró el borde de su cama donde ya había tenido experiencias con las dos personas que ahora creaban desesperación en su revuelta cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía detener estos sucesos de una vez por todas? Sabia que el involucrarse demasiado con ambos los destrozaría a los tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿por qué era tan difícil para él aclarar su mente? No consideraba sano que ellos continuaran de esta manera; se llevo una mano al rostro tratando de disipar los increíbles recuerdos que tenia de ellos ya que no negaría que había disfrutado de esos momentos como todo ser humano mas dudaba que seguir con ello solucionaría este problema pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Y, para su suerte, su celular vibró repentinamente, sacándolo con brusquedad de su ensimismamiento y encontrando en la pantalla el número registrado de la persona a quien menos necesitaba escuchar. Pensó desviar la llamada pero al final la aceptó, él había sido de mucha ayuda la primera vez, sin mencionar que después de eso no había vuelto a llamarlo, así que esperaba no fuese contraproducente hablarle en una situación similar

—¿Si?

—Hola, Midorimacchi—.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas Finales: Esta vez sí me pasé del tiempo de actualización, gracias a esas hermosas personitas que acrecientan las lecturas y perdón por la tardanza. Desgraciadamente pienso dejar este proyecto en pausa, no subiré más de otros tres capítulos y pondré este fic a descansar, borré por error el capitulo 15 junto con la mitad del 16 y, honestamente, me da pereza reescribirlos de vuelta. Por eso, mientras logre quitarme esta negación de encima no volveré a actualizar la historia, (no creo que a alguien por aquí le importe demasiado) Nos leemos pronto para quienes me prestan un poquito de su atención.**


	12. Duodecimo

Capitulo 12.

Los primeros partidos del año que se celebraban entre las escuelas regularmente eran las más difíciles, no porque el entrenamiento no había sido eficiente sino porque el reto era acostumbrarse a estos encuentros aún cuando los equipos hubiesen estado preparándose para ello y tuvieran en sus manos -por defecto- a un integrante de la Generación Milagrosa. En el caso de Shutoku, siendo uno de los tantos rivales poderosos, el peso que llevaban a cuestas por formar parte de esta categoría el precio a pagar era de alto voltaje por el cual no importaba tanto el aura fiera que emanaban en cada intervención, influenciaba mucho más el orgullo de pertenecer a los reyes. Como fuera, en su primer enfrentamiento obtuvieron la inminente victoria y ya se encontraban camino a resaltar entre los favoritos además de Seirin y aquellas escuelas conocidas por sus estrellas.

Shintaro miró por última vez las gradas donde yacían los complacidos espectadores, no tardando mucho en identificar a aquella cabellera rubia que le prometió ir a ver su partido; su aliento un tanto agitado se fue controlando a medida que descansaba de los bruscos movimientos que se vio obligado a ejecutar dentro de la cancha. Habían anotado menos canastas esta primera vez ya que la escuela rival había mejorado bastante y se las habían arreglado para impedir que Midorima tomara el balón tantas veces como lo habían planeado, de algún modo distrayendo a Takao y acorralándolos a mitad de cada cuarto, aunque al final los puntos terminaran en 98-45 dentro del marcador cuando sonó la corneta. Después de verificar que sus compañeros partían de vuelta a los vestidores, rodeó su cuello con la húmeda toalla que alguno de los jugadores de reserva le había brindado para secarse el sudor y caminó detrás de ellos sin apartar la mirada del sonriente muchacho que parecía estarle animando con aquella reluciente sonrisa, quizás impaciente porque se encontrasen a la salida

—¿Pasa algo, Shin-chan? ¿Estas cansado?— la risueña interrogante del pelinegro logró que Midorima saliera de sus pensamientos, el chico caminaba a su lado con muchas ganas de molestarlo ahora que la emoción del primer partido se había terminado y podían relajarse. Midorima bufó en respuesta, tan sólo pidiéndole que se dejara de estupideces para luego dirigirse al hombre que terminaba de frotar su cuerpo sudoroso con una toalla

—Capitán— Otsubo reaccionó al llamado de su jugador estrella, una mirada de extrañeza posicionándose sobre sus pupilas —Me retiraré temprano

—¿Tienes planes?

—Si

—Muy bien, solo no olvides que tendremos otro partido mañana

Después de volver a asentir, Midorima cruzó la puerta dejando al equipo y a un curioso Takao atrás, quien no había sido informado por Shin-chan de tal acontecimiento pero decidió por hoy ignorarlo, no tenía ánimos de ir tras el peliverde, mucho menos si resultaba que había ido a verse con Akashi, aunque lo dudaba -como su escuela- Rakuzan también debía estar ocupado en sus propios encuentros con otras escuelas en distintos estadios de baloncesto

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y él?— la repentina pregunta de Miyaji hizo que Takao se desentendiera al instante, presa del escepticismo

—¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mi?

—¿Y a quién más, imbécil?— se apresuró en articular, ofendido por la mirada confundida del chico de segundo —Te estoy preguntando cómo van las cosas entre tú y Midorima

—¿"Cómo van"? Yo diría que normal, todo a su tiempo— Takao emitió una risa nerviosa en compañía de sus palabras y un gesto de vergüenza plantado en el rostro, como si estuviesen hablando de algo muy intimo

—Pues a mi me pareció que no estaban en sus mejores condiciones ayer— comentó Kimura desde una orilla, metiéndose a la conversación —¿Midorima te ha estado tratando bien?

—No me gusta la manera en que lo dicen, lo hacen sonar como si fuera una mascota

—¿Eh? ¿Takao-san y Midorima-san están saliendo?— les interrumpió uno de los alumnos de primer año que, inevitablemente, estuvo escuchando la platica. El chico Ojo de Halcón le sonrió con torpeza, no encontrando una buena definición de la palabra "salir"

—Yo no diría que estamos saliendo, ni siquiera estaría muy seguro de llamarlo "mi pareja" dado que Shin-chan no es muy bueno para esta clase de cosas

—Pero si hace un momento dijeron que ustedes dos estaban juntos

—Humm~ ya entiendo— agregó Miyaji después de un momento de tomar una pose pensante —Seguramente a eso se le llama... "sometimiento", ¿no es cierto?

—Oh, asi que Takao es como un "sumiso"— apoyó Kimura, Otsubo Taisuke no hizo más que asentir varias veces

—Que asco— Miyaji miró a Takao de forma sombría, quien finalmente había comprendido todo aquello que estuvieron balbuceando, y lo hizo con lujo de detalle

—¡Nosotros no somos así! Dejen de suponer cosas desagradables— exclamó alterado, mientras que los nuevos se miraron unos a otros sin encontrarle sentido a la conversación de sus superiores.

.

Pese a que ese encuentro había sido acordado desde dos días atrás, Midorima se sentía extraño de acompañarse con quien se había detenido ante una maquina expendedora en su recorrido para comprar alguna bebida azucarada, después de que regresó no pudo hacer más que aceptar el ofrecimiento aunque el sabor de aquella colorida lata no fuese de su agrado

—Estuvieron genial, me refiero al partido de hace unos momentos— mencionó Kise nada más por cortesía, buscando un tema de conversación con su callado amigo, el cual apenas respondió con una frase pequeña respecto a la virtud de sus adversarios —Por un momento creí que Shutoku estaría en apuros, mira que cortar sus estrategias tan bien

—No podemos esperar partidos fáciles después de lo que ocurrió el año anterior

—Cierto, también estuvimos a punto de perder orgullo en nuestro partido inicial. Mis _senpais_ me regañaron bastante— dijo y después bebió de la lata de refresco que llevaba en las manos, permitiendo al silencio volver a reinar sobre su atmósfera mientras iban camino a uno de los parques cercanos donde el baloncesto callejero debía estar más que activo a esas horas. El sol del atardecer comenzaba a lanzar sus rayos rojizos contra el firme pavimento, reflejándose en las ventanas de las construcciones comerciales de cada calle y avenida

—¿Hablaste con Kuroko?— cuestionó Midorima de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kise pues no era común que fuese él quien guiara la platica hacia esa dirección, supuso que debía ser culpa de aquella "inquietud" de la que habían hablado la última noche. Sonrió, derrotado, recordando el fatídico día que tuvo el valor de ver al peliceleste de frente luego de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos

—Bueno, no puedo decir que me fue bien con él pero tampoco me fue tan mal, ¿sabes? Kurokocchi podrá comportarse frío pero, para estos casos, es muy sensible

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me dijo que no estaba molesto por lo que sucedió, incluso me agradeció que le contara mis sentimientos pero, al parecer, es muy tarde para mi lograr algo con él— Midorima lo miró de reojo con atención, percatándose de la mirada aún dolida que emitían los mares dorados que Kise tenía por ojos —Me dijo que le gusta alguien más y, aunque no quiso decirme su nombre, yo ya sé quien es, lo intuyo, quizás lo supe desde siempre por eso buscaba superarle en su deporte favorito

Midorima volvió la mirada al camino sintiendo malestar tan solo por escuchar aquellas palabras pues no había tardado tampoco en dar con la imagen de la persona de quien Kuroko debía estar enamorado, incluso alguien como él lo había intuido desde el principio, cuando la mirada destrozada y anhelante de Kuroko se posaba en la ancha espalda de su As en Teiko, del hombre por quien la determinación de Kuroko por vencerlos había intensificado

—Me sorprende que sabiendo eso aún poseas la mirada de un cazador— Kise miró al peliverde con sorpresa, aunque más específicamente por el sobrenombre que le había dado —Esa noche me dijiste que te habías rendido por completo pero, ahora que te veo, no pareces estar realmente resignado a continuar como un amigo para Kuroko

—Cielos, no sabría si tomarme tus palabras como un halago o insulto, tienes una manera muy especial de decir las cosas, Midorimacchi

—No seas ingenuo, jamas me causaría orgullo ver a un idiota orillarse a la ruina

—Dices eso pero creo que ambos nos encontramos en un peligroso punto de crisis en nuestra vida amorosa— el peliverde apenas consiguió ahogar una replica pues la sonrisa un grado maliciosa de Kise se había aparecido para recordarle su mediana suerte del día —¿Has progresado en tus sentimientos hacia Akashicchi o Takao-kun?

—Como te lo dije, mis ideas al respecto no han podido aclararse. Pensé que saldría de este problema si ponía algunas cosas a prueba pero al final terminé creando un nudo ciego que ya no puedo desatar

—Eso ya lo comprobé. No esperé que aceptaras reunirte conmigo después del partido así que deduzco que ya no puedes hacer nada por tú cuenta, ¿verdad?— pudo haber negado esta verdad, excusarse con cualquier cosa tan sólo para salvar su orgullo pero Midorima no pudo hacer más que acomodar sus anteojos. Era vergonzoso aceptarlo pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, no podía seguir entre la oscuridad sin una batería con la cual iluminar el camino de la nítida alcantarilla donde había caído por culpa de su indecisión —Bien, no conozco muy bien a tú compañero Takao pero he notado que es una persona muy liberal, me sorprende que se haya tomado la molestia de acercarse a alguien como tú con intenciones amorosas

—Y no es sólo eso... — Midorima agregó pues, si iba a permitir que el rubio lo ayudara, debía darle los detalles —... él ya sabe que también estoy relacionado con Akashi de esta manera

—¿Eh?— Kise sintió a su sangre helar y su piel erizarse como puercoespin, había esperado que la situación fuera mala pero no a tal grado

—Debido a que ambos lo saben su manera de actuar se vio afectada y parece ser que han tenido un encuentro no hace mucho

—Espera, ¿estas diciéndome que aún en esta situación sigues saliendo con los dos? ¡Pensé que eras mejor que eso, Midorimacchi! Me decepcionas

—¡No te lo dije para que me denigres con tus estúpidos insultos!— la paciencia de Midorima estalló como estalla un globo lleno de agua al chocar contra la superficie dura, algo que no duró demasiados segundos. El joven lanzador de Shutoku empujó sus lentes tragando duro su saliva, afectado por la pequeña liberación, aunque sus emociones actuales eran mucho más caóticas que aquello —No fueron mis intensiones que la relación entre ellos y yo terminara de esta manera

—En serio no tienes remedio, Midorimacchi— exclamó el rubio entonces, liberando un pesado suspiro y dejándose caer sobre un banco de hierro que yacía en la zona del parque donde se detuvieron. Habia demasiadas cosas qué pensar, Kise comprendía que las acciones inocentes de su amigo se habían transformado en un circulo vicioso y sabía perfectamente que este debía disiparse o se convertiría en algo peor sino se propiciaban cambios pues la pasividad de Akashi o templanza de Takao no duraría mucho, era peligroso esperar que se acabara. Fue en ese momento que una conclusión repentina hizo facto en el cerebro del rubio. Levantó la cabeza —Oye, Midorimacchi, cuando uno de ellos quiere besarte, ¿cómo reaccionas?

—No creo que necesites saber eso— dio a saber Midorima evadiendo su mirada, incomodo por la naturaleza del interrogante y tal vez avergonzado

—Supongamos que en estos momentos quiero besarte, ¿de qué manera me corresponderías?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?— cuestionó claramente alterado bajo una mascara de neutralidad

—He sabido que, dentro del amor, existen quienes necesitan de una segunda persona para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sienten por la otra por eso me preguntaba, si resulta que tus sentimientos por ellos son los mismos, entonces quizás necesites a una tercera

—Eso es absurdo— replicó volviendo a empujar sus lentes, ocultando bajo sus dedos el tinte rosado que había aparecido en sus mejillas a causa de su indecente imaginación. Tenía suficientes conflictos en su vida diaria como para involucrar a alguien más en el triangulo amoroso que se había formado

—Lo será para ti pero, para mi, tiene mucho sentido

—¿Qué clase de sentido torcido le encuentras?

Tras sus palabras, Kise Ryouta se levantó de su asiento logrando un ligero -y casi involuntario- sobresalto de parte del peliverde quien no hizo más que mantener sus ojos encima del chico que acortaba la distancia entre ellos con lentos y cuidadosos pasos, como si temiera cruzar una linea invisible que no debía ser perturbada por alguien que solo trata brindarle una mano al herido

—Un sólo beso no hará que se incline la balanza, ¿cierto?— Midorima no respondió, se había quedado mudo ante la cercanía de aquellos ojos dorados —Es obvio que yo quedaré fuera de la competencia en cuanto entre pero estoy seguro que te ayudará recordar a quien es dueño de tus sentimientos

—Kise, esto no es...— la voz compuesta de Shintaro desapareció y su aliento se cortó justo en el instante que labios ajenos invadieron su zona de confort, el cuerpo entero del peliverde simplemente se paralizó, quedando rígido como roca; tal vez no había creído capaz a Kise de besarlo en pleno sitio publico, quizás jamas lo había considerado suficiente determinado a tomar las riendas de la situación sin consideración o culpa pero ahora había comprobado que era muy diferente a él. Los labios inmóviles de Midorima finalmente respondieron al beso,se acompasaron a estos y a su ritmo sin pensarlo más tiempo, olvidó que esa boca pertenecía a Kise mientras sus manos se movían a profundizar el gesto, plasmando en su mente la imagen de otra persona, sin duda la menos esperada hasta para él mismo y sin darse cuenta de la mirada aterrada de alguien que se había quedado petrificado tras presenciar la manera en que accedía al contacto.

.

El exquisito sonar del violín que invadía la quietud del ambiente brotaba con suma pasión, adueñándose de cada sombra, de cada masa contemporánea erguida a nivel del suelo. Notas graves y agudas se combinaban en una sola brindando un armonioso sonido, consecuencia de una melodía envidiable para aquellos otros instrumentos que no alcanzaban el grado de dificultad, despidiendo delicias en cada movimiento bien ensayado de su muñeca. Akashi no se inmutó por la mirada atenta de su padre y siguió tocando a sabiendas que había pedido ver el resultado de todas aquellas noches de practica a solas en la sala de música, buscó concentrarse de la mejor manera en lo que estaba haciendo pues cada idea innecesaria era arrancada de su sistema el mismo instante que se atrevía a invadir su mente, aquello debía verse perfecto, nunca forzado ni tampoco tenso, la música clásica se trataba de transmitir pureza y fusionarse con ella como un ser inmortal además de que Akashi le tenía un desconocido respeto imposible de disipar a estas alturas; inconscientemente las canciones en piano de Shintaro le habían hecho despertar un gusto mayor a las duras practicas que el mismo pelirrojo había intentado abandonar y tomado un sabor distinto cada vez que sus dedos se enlazan a la fina madera del instrumento. Pronto el clímax se fue acercando y Masaomi había visto en las facciones relajadas de su heredero la intensión de ofrecer un toque único a la sonata: el sello inconfundible de un integrante de la familia Akashi, algo indudablemente delicioso para oídos que supieran diferenciar entre caprichos del artista en cuestión y el verdadero arte

—Haz mejorado, Seijurou, te felicito. Continua así— halagó Masaomi apenas frenando el impulso de aplaudir orgulloso pues el niño, que alguna vez fue su hijo, había madurado más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaría, incluso él que muy profundamente se entristecía de los tantos años que ya habían pasado

—Gracias, padre— asintió el menor con sinceridad ya que al fin se consideraba alguien digno de ello, desde que había vuelto a la superficie estaba orgulloso de tener un padre como el suyo, aunque antes hubiese cuestionado sus métodos ahora se daba cuenta de que estos no fueron del todo incorrectos

—Hace unos momentos mencionaste que el día de mañana irías a Tokyo, ¿no es así?

—Así es

—¿Te importaría comprar un ramo de flores de vuelta? El aniversario mortuorio de tu madre está cerca y me gustaría que tú eligieras el apropiado para ella en esta ocasión

Un corto silencio se apoderó del ambiente que rodeaba a padre e hijo, uno que pareció enmudecer cada zona de los alrededores por eternos instantes en quietud

—Está bien— contestó Seijurou nada más que por simple inercia, siempre había algo que quemaba en su interior cuando alguien daba mención de su difunta madre

—Puedes retirarte

—Con su permiso— Akashi se giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida, surcó los pasillos hasta su recamara y al fin se permitió mirar en la pantalla de su celular una llamada perdida de su compañero Reo, a quien, entre platicas, le había prometido contarle los avances que habían sucumbido en su relación con Midorima. Realmente esta clase de temas no se le daban bien para adjuntar en una conversación pero suponía que era necesario para reducir el estrés que acarreaba la misma y es que le aterraba la idea de perder comunicación con Shintaro sino realizaba un buen trabajo, no lo admitiría nunca pero tenía miedo de que sus esfuerzos no fueran suficientes para llegar a su corazón, temía perder y que -por consecuencia- su otro yo se resolviera aparecer de nuevo para tomar el control de su cuerpo y arrebatarle cuanto pudiera pues jamas habían vuelto a conversar al respecto ni tampoco aclarado las situaciones que dieron lugar a tantos conflictos innecesarios. Ya hacían bastantes días que sentía su presencia y su voz riéndose cuando la imagen de Takao llegaba a su mente, sutil pero rencorosa. ¿Acaso podría evitarse? Actualmente, Shintaro era una persona importante en su vida y no podría renunciar a él con facilidad, se había percatando de que ese amor fue firme desde mucho antes que quisiera darse cuenta, desde mucho antes que sus ideas lo volvieran un completo demente y de que nunca quiso lastimarlo en el pasado. Bajó el estuche donde mantenía protegido su violín, dejándolo sobre un mueble especial para este y se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas, cerró ambos ojos como si sus intensiones fuesen tomar una siesta y dejó a una de sus manos acariciar desde su pecho hasta su estomago, sintiendo la necesidad de recordar aquellos besos que había compartido con Shintaro y el dulce sabor de sus labios que solían tornarse agresivos cuando los roces se profundizaban. Seijurou jamás había experimentado sensación similar desde que tenía memoria, ¿sería un síntoma de locura el pensar tantas veces las mismas imágenes y sentimientos una y otra vez? Era absurdo pensar en cuánto quería verlo, aún después de que ya estaba acordada la cita y esos días que hacían falta se harían nada con todas las ocupaciones que tenía

—Shintaro...— pronunció sin darse cuenta, sobresaltándose y sonriendo a la quietud en respuesta, en verdad se estaba volviendo alguien insano, un enfermo sin medicina o curación y se sentía extrañamente feliz. ¿Takao sentiría lo mismo? Despertó de su ensueño apenas puso en mente tal cuestionamiento, de un movimiento se levantó de la cama deshaciendo la cómoda posición en la que pudo incluso haberse dormido, intentando encontrar explicación a tal pensamiento, el cual parecía provenir de otra mente pues, aunque se sintió intimidado por los sentimientos de Takao, jamas había puesto en sus neuronas la idea de cómo Kazunari se sentiría respecto a Shintaro. Su mirada viajó hacia diversas direcciones dentro de su recamara, buscando al culpable como si fuera a verlo manifestado de pie frente a él; se sintió helado, de pronto aterrado de su propia existencia.

Desde el principio habían existido dos Akashi pero jamas alguno había sentido miedo de las acciones que realizaría el otro.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas Finales: Siento lo de la penúltima escena, debía sacar el MidoKi de mi sistema a la de ya. Es peligroso ver posibilidades de otras ship (?)**


	13. Decimotercero

Capitulo 13.

Tras tortuosas horas de aguardar por la llegada del ansiado día de reunión este al fin había llegado, Midorima se había asegurado de mantener todo en orden por lo que realmente fue una sorpresa que ni siquiera en ese fin de semana se hubiese atravesado algún campamento de entrenamiento para los próximos partidos. Vería a Seijurou muy pronto y tendría una oportunidad única para hablar con él, terminar con todo este alboroto de una vez por todas pues ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo, demasiado, y aquel era el momento propicio de darle fin. Se ocuparía de Takao al día siguiente por lo que esperaba este no fuera a impacientarse y hacerle una llamada sorpresa como últimamente había acostumbrado hacerle

—Hermano...— el peliverde le dirigió una mirada a quien le había llamado, Haruna estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, abrazando fuertemente un oso de felpa rosado que Midorima había salido a comprarle esa mañana, el amuleto de la suerte actual para su signo zodiacal

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué has estado mirando el reloj tanto?

—Espero a alguien

—¿Ehhh~? ¿No deberías estarlo esperando en alguna otra parte?

—Sino quieres que esté aquí puedo cruzar esa puerta y no volver nunca

—¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Escúchame por favor, hermano!— se quejó la pequeña Midorima pataleando como muchas veces hacía cuando algo conseguía crispar sus nervios, Shintaro sonrió levemente ante la actitud caprichosa de su hermanita, jamas lo diría pero le provocaba ternura verla reaccionar de ese modo. El sonido del timbre alertó a ambos jóvenes, atacando a Shintaro con una fuerte sensación de nervios que terminó instalándose por todo su cuerpo. La pequeña Haruna miró con curiosidad el pasillo por donde se llegaba a la entrada, curiosa por conocer la identidad de la persona a quien su hermano había esperado, después de todo no era muy común presenciar su fachada impaciente al momento de impactar su mirada contra el reloj. El mayor de los dos se colocó de pie para ir a atender, su ceño algo fruncido por la tensión que ahora experimentaba, tensión que -se reprendía- no debía estar allí justo ahora mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla

—Hola, un gusto verte, Shintaro— saludó el pelirrojo a su anfitrión con una sonrisa, misma a la que el aludido no correspondió, tan sólo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese pasar al interior de la casa —¿Ella está aquí?

—Si, no fue fácil retenerla, al parecer tenía planes de estudiar en casa de una amiga el dia de hoy

—Agradezco tú cooperación

—No lo menciones siquiera— se quejó concentrándose en cerrar la puerta antes de encaminar sus pasos a la sala de estar donde Haruna debía seguir tumbada sobre el sillón, asi mismo incitando que Akashi lo siguiera a lo largo del pequeño pasillo

—¿Llegó el visitante que esperabas?— cuestionó la peliverde jugueteando con su muñeco cuando al ver la figura de Akashi se levantó de un salto al pensar que se estaba comportando irrespetuosa ante un hombre de etiqueta —¡Akashi-san!

A su expresión asombrada, el aludido respondió con una amable sonrisa, divertido con la actitud un tanto nerviosa que le era entregada

—Hola, cuanto tiempo

—Mucho...— asintió Haruna apretando el peluche entre sus brazos de forma inconsciente, fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor de los Midorima

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo

—No, no, no, para nada, Akashi-san, es bienvenido cuando guste

—Gracias. Por otro lado, Midorima-chan, he traído algo para ti— Akashi introdujo una mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja envuelta de forma sencilla sin adornos llamativos

—¿Me ha traído un regalo, Akashi-san?— cuestionó Haruna emocionada, con los ojos rebosantes de admiración, olvidando el muñeco de felpa en el sillón donde yacía para acercarse en largas zancadas a la resaltante silueta del pelirrojo

—No pude asistir a la celebración así que espero esto lo compense

Akashi estiró el brazo hacia la peliverde quien recibió el obsequio no sin antes agradecerle por este. Haruna observó un poco el color metálico del papel que lo envolvía, dando visto bueno a la concordante combinación de colores aunque hubiera preferido que se usasen otros, devolvió la mirada al sonriente pelirrojo, articulando con cierta timidez la siguiente pregunta

—¿Le molesta si lo abro?

—En absoluto, ábrelo

Cuando la peliverde retiró sin mucha delicadeza el envoltorio de la caja, inesperadamente sus ojos verdes resplandecieron y una extensa sonrisa pasó a dibujarse en sus labios mientras que un gemido de satisfacción se escapó de su garganta. Shintaro no se esperaba que su hermanita expresara tanta felicidad con un sólo regalo de cumpleaños, no después de haber visto distintos de ellos y haber encontrado enjundia en los más extraños de ese año pues para él no tenía nada extraordinario esa caratula, mucho menos cuando el regalo de Takao había sido de mejor gusto

—¡Me moría por un disco de esta orquesta!— exclamó abrazándose a la transparente cubierta, volviendo su vista al chico con renovados ánimos —¡Muchas gracias, Akashi-san! ¡Te prometo cuidarlo apropiadamente!

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— atendió con naturalidad, fingiendo que no se había percatado de la mirada extrañada que Shintaro había dejado posada en él, buscando respuestas por el gesto motivado que tal presente había causado en Haruna.

.

La corta visita a la residencia Midorima apremió un momento de descanso para el accesible muchacho que no opuso resistencia a la invitación de una rebanada de pastel que la contenta madre había terminado de hornear en la mañana. Akashi y Midorima acompañaron a Haruna en su capricho de mantener al pelirrojo ahí unos minutos antes de que estos partieran a un destino que no tenían planeado como en cada ocasión que salían; se limitaron a pasear por las calles, divertirse con los insulsos placeres espontáneos que se cruzaban en su camino, como dar cabida a puestos comerciales o temas que saltaban de un punto a otro, nada profundo. Y fue así hasta la puesta de sol, el momento exacto en que el horizonte variaba sus tintes y creaba figuras diversas con la ayuda de algunas nubes. Entre esas veredas improvisadas por sus pasos llegaron hasta un mirador silvestre donde un contado número de transeúntes ocupaban los bancos para descansar, parejas y vagabundos que Midorima identificó de vista cuando caminaron junto a ellos para alcanzar un lugar cerca del barandal, el cual era el punto clave para admirar el pintoresco paisaje compuesto de nada más que construcciones y algunas zonas de vegetación

—Es una buena vista— se permitió Akashi comentar en tanto sus manos aferraron el el frío material de hierro que salvaba a sus visitantes de una larga caída contra el suelo. Midorima guardó silencio, admirando los miles de kilómetros frente a él, el sorpresivo sentimiento de nostalgia golpeando justo en el momento que una gran concentración de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza sin razón —Desearía poder detener el tiempo y quedarme toda la eternidad

La frase repentina hizo a Shintaro dedicarle una mirada a su acompañante, considerando extraño pensar que Akashi podía haberse perdido para siempre en sus objetivos torcidos de victoria por los que no pudo entablar conversación con él hasta que la fortaleza de Kuroko lo trajo de vuelta, contra todo pronostico u energía negativa, él había vuelto en sí como la persona que estimaba. Viéndolo a su lado casi sentía como si aquella sonrisa psicótica hubiera sido obra de una pesadilla, un espejismo creado por la inmensidad de una oscura y solitaria mentira con la que llegó aborrecer hasta su propio poder de lanzamiento en cada partido de baloncesto. Volvió su mirada al frente, pensando en la manera cómo iniciaría la conversación que tanto necesitaba comenzar a tratar, sus pies se arrastraban para cambiar de posición constantemente con duda, inquieto, ansioso

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Akashi— dio inicio, sosteniendo sus anteojos como una forma de darse ánimos —No estabas al tanto de la clase de gustos que tiene Haruna, por eso, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Midorima tensó la mandíbula, decepcionado consigo mismo por haber guiado sus palabras a una conversación distinta de la que planeó hacer, ¿por qué era tan difícil exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos aún ahora? Akashi sonrió, pensando en la respuesta un poco mientras notaba lo adorable que estaba siendo Midorima para expresarse con él, no pretendía que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se estuvo tardando en articular palabras después de todo, aunque viera hacia otra dirección, jamas había apartado su atención de la silueta de Shintaro

—Es la primera vez que me acerco a tú hermana pero supuse que ella podría gustar de música sinfónica— dijo riendo, no creyéndose lo que decía ni siquiera él pero manteniendo sus palabras como algo verídico —¿Sabes? Ustedes dos son parecidos pues, aunque para los ojos de la sociedad se muestren como personas imposibles, son en realidad muy nobles. Demuestran severidad o excesiva alegría mientras sus corazones se regocijan por dentro

Con su modesta afirmación, Midorima se sintió un poco incomodo, no iba a negar lo acertadas que eran esas palabras como tampoco agregaría o corregiría nada, estaba ocupado en encontrar una oportunidad para tratar un asunto mucho más importante que ese

—El día de su cumpleaños, Haruna recibió un disco parecido de Takao, por eso me preguntaba— los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe, dándose cuenta de su error, había sido terrible de su parte mencionar al pelinegro justo ahora, la mirada que Akashi le dedicó corroboraba su idea —Bien, no es como si importara, eres mejor conocedor que él sobre este genero musical

—Shintaro...— el acento del pelirrojo hizo a Midorima perder las esperanzas de enmendar su patético error, ya había metido la pata —... eres consciente de que Takao y yo hemos estado esperando por tu respuesta, ¿cierto? No me causa la más mínima gracia que te atrevas a mencionarlo sino es para elegir alguno de nosotros

—Cometí un error, de eso me he dado cuenta— asintió, sintiendo a su determinación quebrarse en mil pedazos, simplemente no podía decirlo. Por un instante el silencio abrazó sus bocas, cubriéndolos con un manto denso que no podían sostener y que les era tan incomodo como soportar la compañía del contrario justo ahora; Midorima con sus sentidos por los suelos y las ideas de Akashi girando entorno a su cráneo igual a una rueda de la fortuna junto a el ácido en su estomago, advirtiendo de un peligro obsesivo a punto de estallar

—Shintaro...— el nombre del peliverde fue pronunciado con algo cercano a la dulzura pero sin llegar a transmitir cariño entre sus hipnotizantes silabas —... tú sabías de su presencia y lo mantuviste en secreto hasta ese día que Rakuzan se enfrentaría al equipo de Tetsuya

La atención del peliverde coaccionó como con un choque eléctrico al comprender de qué se trataba el tema en cuestión, paralizando su espíritu cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se conectaron a los irises carmesí del pelirrojo, los cuales resplandecían como dos rubíes en la oscuridad ahora que una gran nube negra había cubierto los últimos rayos solares que la tarde despedía a los suelos grises de la ciudad, llevándose también la armonía que los había adornado a ellos

—Pero dudo sepas la razón por la que quiero evitar todo contacto con Takao Kazunari

—¿Qué estas... ?

—¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que crees, _él_ también ha estado enamorado de ti— el viento sopló entonces, un conjunto de ventiscas que agitaron los cabellos de ambos, creando una danza alucinante con las copas de los arboles y las hojas secas que yacían esparcidas por todo el suelo, las cuales comenzaron a elevarse sobre la atmósfera, llevándose el sonido y los diminutos trazos de luz que pretendieron quedarse con las figuras inmóviles de ambos muchachos cuando la tormenta se desató.

.

La lluvia cuyas gotas se impactaban contra el cristal de su ventana le hicieron más tortuoso el sentimiento de tristeza que en esos momentos de soledad invadía su sistema, perdido en las memorias que acarreaba el partido de Shutoku contra una escuela que ahora mismo no le apetecía recordar pues el motivo de su desgana no era el partido que ganaron o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con ello ya que la visión de Shin-chan besándose con el «imitador» de la Generación Milagrosa no podría relacionarse a cualquier clase de emociones positivas por más que el suceso fuera de dar gracia. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era algo que Kazunari se preguntaba mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en la superficie de madera que comúnmente utilizaba para colocar sus sagrados alimentos, arrodillado ante ella como si fuese el abrigo de alguien que pudiera consolarlo en su cruel estado

—Shin-chan... — pronunció enterrando más la cara entre sus brazos, cansado de pensar y de repetir en su mente la misma desagradable imagen, ¿sería que realmente Midorima no lo tomaba enserio y prefería mudar de acompañantes constantemente? Pensar en ello lo molestó mas se sentía un estúpido por estar soportando todo eso cuando podía llamar a Midorima y culminar de una vez por todas con semejante situación; no era juguete de nadie, ni siquiera de Midorima así que no pensaba permitir que se burlaran de él. De pronto el tono de su celular se abrió paso entre la quietud del lugar, logrando sobresaltarlo un poco debido a la vibración. Lo tomó de su bolsillo y asechó el remitente, sabiendo de antemano que no le haría ningún bien contestar la llamada de un número desconocido

—¿Diga? Habla al departamento de defensa personal, no admitimos tarjetas de crédito— contestó de forma mecánica y aburrida ya que en realidad no estaba de humor para nadie en especial. Una risa fresca se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la linea, desentendiendo a Takao al no reconocer enseguida aquel aniñado timbre de voz

—Eres justo como dicen, temía que fueses alguien sin sentido del humor

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh, disculpa, soy Kise Ryouta de Kaijo, nos enfrentamos a tú equipo por el tercer lugar de campeonato en la Winter Cup

—¿De Kaijo?

—Si. Amigo de Midorimacchi

—Sé quien eres pero, ¿qué quieres?— replicó, reconociendo la sensación de ácido quemando sus entrañas y que hace mucho tiempo no sentía con semejante magnitud —Tienes agallas para llamarme después de que te besaste con Shin-chan en pleno parque

—Oho~ estas molesto, ¿eh? No esperaba menos pero me sorprendió mucho que te marcharas sin venir a enfrentarnos— Takao se tensó al escuchar de los propios labios de Kise cuan atento estuvo a sus movimientos, al parecer el famoso modelo no era tan distraído como dictaba su actitud retraída —Después de todo sientes un interés especial hacia Midorimacchi, ¿verdad?

—En pocas palabras me llamaste para buscar pelea— dedujo entrecerrando los ojos con aburrimiento, bufó con sorna —Olvídalo~

—¿Eh?— Kise se desentendió mientras el pelinegro actuaba una pequeña carcajada desdeñosa, en busca de atropellar la voluntad de su indirecto agresor

—No pienso hacer algo tan patético, yo no soy así. Si quieres quedarte a Shin-chan, adelante, es tuyo

—Lamento decirte que no me engañas, Takao-kun, tus actuaciones son muy malas

—¿Qué?— replicó realmente ofendido, consideraba que de todos sus conocidos aquel rubio era el menos indicado para criticar sus actuaciones pues -que se sepa- era el mejor actor aunque no se aguantara la risa en las horas siguientes de su interpretación

—Para empezar, si lo que dices fuera cierto, entonces hubieras renunciado a él desde que te enteraste que Akashicchi también estaba tras sus sentimientos, así que no te creo— ser receptor de una afirmación así de segura logró helar todo el organismo de Takao por milésimas de segundo, un suceso que enseguida le hizo preguntarse cómo Kise Ryouta se enteró de aquello, ¿sería que también estaba al tanto de su nada grado enfrentamiento con Akashi? —Descuida, no pienso involucrarme, tampoco estoy interesado en Midorimacchi de esta manera, sólo te llamaba para aclararte eso

—Si es asi, ¿por qué provocaste que tú y Shin-chan se besaran? No me dirás ahora que fue un accidente

—Oh, eso... no culpes a Midorimacchi por lo que pasó, fui yo quien lo sugirió para comprobar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y debo decirte que él va enserio— comentó de paso, permitiendo que una sonrisa se escapara por sus labios, reflejándose aún a través de su acento —Debiste quedarte hasta el final para ver su reacción, habría podido golpearme si me hubiera atrevido a profundizarlo. En verdad él no es el tipo de hombre que se involucraría tanto con una persona por su cuenta. Tuve que darle un ligero impulso como amigo

—¿Qué clase de amigo?— quiso Takao saber, incomodándose un poco por las energías del rubio para hablar y él que en esos momentos no tenía los suficientes ánimos para contrarrestarlo. Kise volvió a reír, lento y sutilmente

—Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad, no era mi intensión hacerte pasar un mal rato pero creo que ahora puedo sentirme más tranquilo— inevitablemente Takao miró a su derecha sólo para recordarse que sostenía su móvil y que el rubio con quien charlaba se encontraba a muchos kilómetros lejos de él —Cuando vi que te marchaste sin decir nada, creí que Midorimacchi no te importaba lo suficiente como para luchar

—Créeme que no me faltó entusiasmo para ir a golpearlos, sin embargo no es mi estilo armar un escándalo en vía publica— admitió

—Me he dado cuenta de eso ahora pero antes no estaba seguro así que debía comprobarlo y, ahora que lo he hecho, me gustaría desearte suerte

—¿Suerte?— repitió sintiendo curiosidad, no era común que de pronto viniera alguien y le deseara suerte después de casi haberse burlado de su persona en muchos sentidos

—Akashicchi no es un oponente fácil, no te cederá el paso tan fácilmente, debes tener presente eso siempre

El joven Ojo de Halcón tragó duró su saliva más enseguida su semblante inquieto fue remplazado por uno de ínfima firmeza, aceptando el reto como hizo desde el primer momento que brindó cabida a sus sentimientos hacia Midorima, después de todo nunca había estado más dispuesto a jugarse lo que sea contra quien fuera por él

—Si, por supuesto— dijo en medio de una risa entusiasmada, divirtiéndose al fin de aquello que representaba obstáculos que derribar en el difícil camino.

.

Finalizado el objetivo de la modesta llamada telefónica, Kise decidió colgar en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de Kazunari. Si, aquel chico le había agradado aunque no era conveniente involucrarse tan a fondo con la situación. Por desgracia, su amigo peliverde no le había dicho a quien de los dos recordó luego de que se besaron y se dio cuenta que no debió brindarle ánimos ni tampoco comunicarse con ninguno de los interesados más, habiendo pisado el terreno con el insulso apoyo hacia Midorima, era un hecho que le debía explicaciones a quien les vio. Suspiró con cansancio al recordar que debía volver a trabajar sino tendría a su estilista y manager armando un alboroto por el estudio y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era más agotamiento mental. Servir de soporte sentimental con alguien de su antiguo equipo en Teiko resultaba más estresante que planear su próxima maniobra romántica con el chico a quien quería cortejar, sólo le quedaba esperar que su preciado amigo peliverde fuera más inteligente y no permitiera más disturbios entre sus dos pretendientes. Se detuvo a mitad de la trayectoria sintiéndose inquieto de pronto, como si la apertura de una melodía siniestra abriera el telón de un teatro oscuro, teniendo algo personal en mente esta vez, un dato del que no se percató antes en sus propios métodos y que Takao le había dado idea involuntariamente.

 _Continuara..._


	14. Decimocuarto

Capitulo 14.

Con lentos pasos sus piernas le llevaban en un recorrido de vuelta a las puertas de su hogar, sus ropas tocadas por la lluvia, húmedas en algunas zonas estratégicas que no pudieron salir ilesas cuando sus cuerpos se movieron a buscar un refugio temporal. Midorima se daba cuenta que caminaba de forma mecánica entre la aglomeración de personas bajo sus sombrillas, siguiendo sus propias vidas al igual que como él hacía mientras recordaba perdidamente las palabras que marcaron su día, el momento exacto en que su existencia volvió a separarse del destino de Akashi y que ahora creaba un torbellino de ideas sin un real objetivo en su cerebro, sólo ahí presentes, inútiles como muchas de las cosas que le acontecían, nada que fuese a brindar una solución grata a sus problemas actuales. Los labios de Akashi articulando palabras que nunca quiso escuchar, revelándole información que esperaba fuese una mentira y no algo real.

 _«Esto ya no depende de mi o Takao, aún así te prometo hacer lo posible por mantenerlo al margen de todo esto... pero, si él decide involucrarse, todo habrá terminado...»_

Lo sabía, sabía de lo que el otro Akashi era capaz y no eran sus intenciones negar su existencia luego de todo lo que sucedió, no le temía y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo si era necesario, jamás había escatimado cuando de aferrarse a su valor dependía, aún sí Akashi volviera a ser consumido por su poder de comando no retrocedería nunca. Se había prometido no permitir que otra desgracia ocurriera en ellos como la desmantelada Generación Milagrosa aunque era tan difícil cuando había otros sentimientos de por medio, creando una barrera entre ellos y la lógica, destrozando senderos que podrían llevar al lecho de paz mientras Akashi decía sus revelaciones con una sonrisa amarga, aunque destrozada amable

 _«Jamas haría algo que dañase a Takao o a ti... si tan sólo pudiera controlarlo nos evitaríamos más presiones. He intentado hablar con él pero no ha servido de mucho, me considera inferior... creo que le he dado razones para ello»_

Considerar a Akashi como una persona débil era algo que estaba fuera de conversación, era inaudito pensar en Akashi como un sujeto de fortalezas fácilmente derrocables, él sabía cuántas responsabilidades y presiones era capaz de sostener a la vez sin cometer errores irreversibles, había rivalizado con él tantas veces que podía asegurar lo mucho que valía como persona pues, a pesar de todo el estrés acumulado durante el día y de todos los lazos echados alrededor de su cuello que le dificultarían a cualquiera la respiración, nunca lo había visto abandonar su sonrisa y su trato amistoso, nunca lo vio encogerse al momento de brindar su apoyo y consejos; jamas se había mostrado dependiente de cualquier cosa o con algún limite determinado en su sed de victoria, en su sed de un sencillo cariño natural.

 _«No me gustaría hacerte una petición tan degradante, Shintaro, más lo considero mejor opción que Takao no lo sepa, si él no lo sabe no necesitará exponerse, aunque ambos sabemos que no es esa clase de hombre...»_

Midorima golpeó con fuerza la pared, casi enterrando su puño entre el duro concreto humedecido, sintiendo rabia de su impotencia al respecto, molesto de que a pesar de su conocimiento era Akashi quien más difícil la tenía de ellos tres; luchar contra los sentimientos de Takao, su indecisión y los impulsos pasionales de dos mentes dentro suyo, debatiéndose entre conseguir lo que quiere o seguir la hipnosis de alguien más moviendo los hilos desde algún lugar en las sombras. Shintaro apretó la mandíbula, ignorando las escasas miradas que se detenían a verle maldecir en voz baja contra el muro, olvidando que la lluvia lo empapaba y dejándose llevar por sus emociones disparatadas mientras continuaba odiándose por permitir que a causa de su inexperiencia todos los sucesos descendieran de un mal estado hacia algo peor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan inservible? Akashi y Takao no eran culpables de su propia ineficiencia porque era a ellos quienes les debía su cordura, sin ellos quien sabe cuál sería su estado actual, quizás se habría convertido en alguien aburrido de su entorno y la convivencia hacia otras personas le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo porque si bien él actuaba como un hombre indiferente no era reflejo de lo bien que sentía la cercanía de otras personas ni de lo gratificante que le resultaba luchar también por estas. Akashi le había enseñado a tener dignidad mientras que Takao junto a su equipo le mostraron que apreciar la amistad no era complicado, igual que como el trabajo en equipo, pero ya no habría algún modo de que el resultado fuera como debió estimarse, no cuando aquel que nació de las carencias y el miedo de Seijurou volvía hacer de las suyas lentamente. Midorima no podía hacer nada ahora, no podía elegir sin lamentar su decisión, los riesgos a ello eran demasiados y causar daño a dos personas importantes en su vida no estaba establecido en sus objetivos actuales ni tampoco en los próximos, se daba cuenta que amaba demasiado y esto mismo era lo que lo hacía retroceder.

.

Al día siguiente la vida diaria recordó a los estudiantes sus tareas recurrentes. Takao y Midorima se enfocaron en el estudio hasta llegado el receso, ambos se encaminaron hasta la azotea donde un gran número de alumnos se distribuían para almorzar. Midorima no estaba especialmente callado pero el más bajo sintió el silencio usual como algo forzado, la mirada de Midorima lo estuvo evitando desde que se encontraron y aquello no podía significar otra cosa que malas noticias para Kazunari quien, valiéndose de su actitud relajada, guió las cortas conversaciones hacia diversas direcciones que se mantuvieron a salvo de roces emocionales o ataques dramáticos pues -aunque pareciera que no- Takao sabía cuándo hablar de su confusa relación con Shin-chan o de aclarar odios entre él y el no presente pelirrojo. Las cosas marcharon tan bien que Takao no sintió necesidad de quejarse por la falta de participación del peliverde pero ambos llegaron a un punto en que la encases de palabras intercambiadas causó que se incomodaran por la compañía contraria. Takao se encogió un poco en su sitio, preguntándose si estaba cometiendo un error al no ayudar a Midorima integrarse a su convivencia, le aterraba la idea de obrar mal y era por eso que no mencionó la llamada de Kise Ryouta dentro de la platica, ¿deberían separarse para que volviera todo a la normalidad? Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar la situación, ¿acaso era insuficiente para ese simple trabajo? Sin duda su convivencia con él no lograría compararse a la misma que tenían antes de que los sentimientos de ambos quedasen expuestos. Shin-chan ya no era sólo Shin-chan para él, al igual que para Midorima no era sólo Takao

—Creo que... debo ir al laboratorio antes de que termine el receso— dijo para enseguida levantarse, caminar lejos de Midorima, darse a si mismo un tiempo para acostumbrarse al rechazo de sus auras y de su obvia química incompatible pero una mano invisible le tomó de las ropas, guiada por una voz plagada de inquietud, aquella que provoca el temor a la soledad espontanea. Takao se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios que tanto amaba, contagiándose con su acento firme y aún así tembloroso por lo que podría provocar que ahora mismo se marchara a un lugar en el que no serían capaces de verse a los ojos nuevamente, en donde sin importar lo que hicieran no se cruzarían sus ideas una vez más

—Takao... quédate

—¿Ehhh~? Pero el profesor enserio me pidió que fuera a verlo antes de que entrara a clases— rió de manera juguetona, manteniéndose equilibrado con la urgencia dividida que lo abordaba

—No te meterás en problemas por no hacer asistencia una vez

—Jeje, Shin-chan, sabes bien que sino voy con esta estaría contando un total de cuatro casos de ausencia y desinterés

—Los números par no son vehículos de la mala suerte, yo me preocuparía si con esta contaras cinco o tres

—Oh, cierto...— aceptó sin borrar su sonrisa, queriendo continuar su camino tanto como volverse hacia el hombre que -por primera vez en su vida- le pedía algo sin comportarse autoritario. En verdad era irónico, ahora que buscaba un pretexto para alejarse de él, Shintaro le estaba solicitando quedarse a su lado no habiendo necesidad de comentar nada ni de poner sobre la mesa un asunto de importancia, ¿qué hacer en casos como ese? Kazunari no lo sabía —Bien, me quedaré pero te advierto que me meterás en problemas, ¿estas dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias conmigo?

—¿Qué dices?

—Solo bromeo— dijo y se volvió al peliverde con aparente indiferencia más, por dentro, siendo victima de la conmoción que esto le provocó. Midorima estaba seguro de que quería sentir a Takao cerca, en esos momentos lo único en lo que pensaba era en sentir su calor emanando de él, a salvo. Fue un sentimiento vivo que no redució ni dentro de los partidos seguidos que enfrentó su equipo terminada la escuela, su equipo se había encaminado al estadio y luchado con fiereza contra sus oponentes. Sus lanzamientos perfectos, sin una pizca de duda, tomando el balón entre sus dedos con la misma seguridad de Takao para enviarle los pases, era maravillosa la sensación que se respiraba, ya no había pensamientos negativos invadiendo su juicio porque sus objetivos estaban en el sitio correcto, podía notarlo porque su cuerpo se sentía ligero a diferencia de los últimos partidos en que con cada jugada su mente yacía gobernada por una sola interrogante, la misma que al fin había sido respondida pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba mantenerse en secreto. Inocente hasta probar lo contrario.

Una vez más, el balón -su balón- entró a la canasta y con ello se propició el sonido de la corneta, la cual anunció satisfactoriamente una nueva victoria para Shutoku cuya realidad trajo sonrisas y alabanzas, gestos que Midorima disfrutó en silencio, acomodando sus gafas con la esperanza de que nadie lograra percibir la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, misma que se desvaneció el instante siguiente cuando el recuerdo del último partido que tuvieron en Teiko se hizo presente en su mente pues, aunque aquella realidad ya fuera lejana y antigua, un desecho de fabricación, no evitaba la nostalgia, la angustia que su oscuro recuerdo causaba, sobre todo porque en aquel entonces el equipo entero estaba roto, gobernado por un ideal tergiverso, comandado por el mismo hombre que los guió pero con otra mentalidad.

—Es hora de irse— exclamó Takao dentro de los vestidores donde su único habitante era Midorima, el resto había salido hacía un tiempo soportando el capricho de su lanzador estrella que explicó necesitar un momento a solas, por supuesto que Takao siempre ignoraba sus peticiones con tal de «molestar» su ego. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no esperaba ver al peliverde tan sumido en lo que fuera pensaba, más bien sintió cierta reticencia cuando plantó su cuerpo frente a él y besó sus labios sin pedirle permiso, mismo que fue un antídoto efectivo para devolverlo al mundo. El cuerpo de Midorima se puso rígido cuando se percató de ese par de ojos azules a su altura, cerrándose cuando sus labios entraron en contacto y negándose a mirarlo cuando volvieron a distanciarse, la atmósfera de desolación reinando a su alrededor

—¿Takao... ?

—Te lo diré ahora, Shin-chan, enamorarme de ti fue lo peor que me ha sucedido en toda la vida— Shintaro guardó silencio, extrañado de la repentina revelación que el pelinegro le hacía, pareciese que justo ahora no fuesen más que dos desconocidos queriendo sentir sanación a lado de un extraño —Y aún cuando lo acepté no tenía idea de que fuera tan difícil caminar a tú lado... confieso que eso no me importaba hasta hace poco cuando...

Takao no terminó la frase, hundido en los mares de su pensamiento por milésimas de segundo, recordando la triste mirada de Midorima al posarla sobre la figura de Akashi y de su sonrisa altanera. Recordó las ocasiones que lo observó aislado dentro del salón, sujetando los curiosos artículos de la suerte, ese modo tan serio y educado que tenía para comportarse hasta que llegaba él y lo sacaba de quicio; no negaría que ir conociéndolo fue agradable, pasar tantos momentos juntos cuando al fin dejó de evitarlo, aquellos días en que todo era tan perfecto que ninguno necesitaba preocuparse por sus pasados. Cerró los ojos, su rostro relajado por el ambiente silencioso y el toque cálido de los dedos de Midorima contra los suyos, además de la superficie rasposa de las vendas que cubrían los izquierdos, provocando un cómodo cosquilleo entre ellos cuando se movían un poco. Tomó esa mano y la besó con suma suavidad, marcando en ese sólo beso su lealtad hacia este amor irracional que le tenía junto a la promesa de una traición de morderla si la situación lo requería.

Habia oído a la gente llamarlo su esclavo y le causó enojo pero ahora lo sería con gusto, es más, sentiría la gloria de ser nombrado por esa etiqueta hasta que el destino decidiera separarles y hacerle conocer que no era el hombre adecuado para cuidar de él o que debiera apartarse para brindarle camino a quien si lo fuera más aquello no significaba su rendición total. No monopolizaría a Midorima ya que no era su estilo comportarse como un acosador o un individuo posesivo pero sí establecería algo y era que su corazón ya tenía propietario, uno digno, si así Midorima lo prefería, si resultaba que los sentimientos de Midorima hacia Akashi eran menos fuertes que los que le entregaba a él. Apostaría, lo apostaría todo a este último movimiento, ¿de qué otro modo podría ganar algo improbable e incierto sino era así? La vida se trataba de apuestas, de perseverancia y también de resignación, aunque esa última palabra consiguiera revolverle el estomago, se oía tan cruel

—No tenías por qué decirme eso— las palabras en forma de reproche por parte de Midorima a Takao le inspiraron una sonrisa, como siempre no se esforzaba en utilizar al menos un poco de tacto dentro de una conversación emotiva, pero Takao así le quería

—Te equivocas, esta vez tenía que decirlo a como diera lugar

—Era innecesario

—No lo era

—Oye— Midorima replicó pero sus palabras pronto fueron frenadas por el movimiento de Takao al levantarse. Los ojos azules lo miraron desde arriba ya que el peliverde no había decidido ponerse de pie enseguida, esperando una acción especifica de Takao hacia él, la cual llegó en forma de una sonrisa poco comprensiva, de esas que tanto sabotearon la lógica de Midorima

—Pero te advierto que no permitiré que esto se te suba a la cabeza— puntualizó señalandole en un gesto de superioridad —No porque te quiero significa que siempre correré hacia ti así que suprime tus planes de verme como una de esas chicas que no pueden vivir sin la persona que quieren

—No eran esas mis intenciones en todo caso— Midorima ajustó sus anteojos un grado incomodo por el comentario de su amigo, y se encontró a si mismo admirándolo en secreto, ¿cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Shintaro no podría tomarse a la ligera algo tan complicado como la situación en la que se encontraban, ¿cómo podía Takao comportarse con tanta madurez en el momento propicio y por qué para él todo era tan difícil? Comenzaba a creer que entre ellos tres él era el único problema

—Al menos finge que estas conmovido o algo, no te afectará en nada que muestres tus sentimientos, oh, gran prodigio...— a su treta no hubo otra respuesta que el silencio, nada más la mirada un tanto severa de Shin-chan a su innecesario comentario pero aquello no le impidió a Takao proseguir —Eres un insensible

—Gracias...

—No me vengas con eso, no estoy tratando de...— la queja del chico terminó frenándose a mitad de la trayectoria, impactado por lo que había escuchado. Miró a Midorima tratando de verificarlo pero sus ojos yacían detrás de dedos ofreciendo empuje a los gruesos anteojos, como si realmente hubiese callado su agradecimiento, rastros de ternura de los que el Ojo de halcón casi se sintió indigno por unos instantes, una fachada delicada tan poco común como un eclipse o una lluvia de estrellas, algo que hizo que su corazón doliera sin existir sentimientos reales de tristeza, sólo aceptación, comprensión pero sobre todo cariño y debilidad emotiva

—Recuerdo que Oha-Asa profetizó un acercamiento provisional entre un escorpio y un cancer, ¿no es así?— los hombros de Shintaro se tensaron perceptiblemente y el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír de los nervios —Descuida no es como si me molestara, sucede que tuve la bondad de escuchar el programa de Oha-Asa el día de hoy, solo para saber la clase de objeto que traerías al partido así que no lo malinterpretes, yo no...

—Takao...— interrumpió

—¿Hum?

—Yo... creo que he elegido a uno de ustedes...— lo dicho heló la sangre de Takao, paralizandolo, sintiendo al pánico abordarlo desde adentro —... pero decirlo ahora es complicado, han pasado ciertas cosas

—... ¿Se lo has dicho a Akashi también?— Midorima no respondió su pregunta, Takao tragó saliva —No seas tan negligente Shin-chan, si lo continuas negando, nunca habrá una respuesta clara para ninguno de los dos

Midorima consideró sus palabras, reflexionandolas, aceptándolas

—Lo intenté— admitió sintiendo regresar la sensación de vacío en su interior, la misma revolución de emociones que experimentó al perderse dentro de las pupilas carmesí ligeramente alteradas por un color dorado, el mismo que incitó al pelirrojo marcharse de su lado sin decir otra palabra a esa conversación de su época en Teiko bajo la lluvia, recordando los años inocentes y acciones irracionales de su adolescencia, los cuales migraron a desechos que servirían de alimento para un baúl que no desempolvarían hasta que las polillas carcomieran la cubierta de madera y el oxido botara los cerrojos de modo que fuera imposible cerrarlo de nuevo

—Con intentarlo no basta— aseveró sin pensar, despertándose a si mismo de un sueño que aparentemente había elegido seguir por voluntad, uno donde él era una especie de polluelo gentil y que sentaba cabeza sin importar lo severos que fueran los tiempos; se rió reconociéndose como realmente era pues había olvidado por completo lo divertido que era hablar con Shin-chan sin que hubieran ideologías que lo detuvieran de cometer errores, movimientos que arruinaran un retorcido plan de juego. Takao no era ningún estratega obsesionado con la perfección, y si lo era, no lo aplicaría en algo que debía disfrutar como un videojuego o un postre después de una comida —Olvídalo, Shin-chan

—¿Takao... ?

—Hoy debo llegar a casa temprano, hay una consola aguardando por mi y no quisiera llegar tarde a la cita

—¿Una consola... ?

—Ya sabes, sobre la que te conté una vez, mi vecino me la prestó para que revisara un nuevo videojuego de la NBA. ¡Los partidos son magníficos! La última vez que lo jugué estaba sudando, esos americanos son una molestia hasta en los personajes 3D

Midorima estaba sorprendido por este cambio de ambiente entre los dos, la tensión se había esfumado de las facciones de Kazunari y ahora sólo quedaba aquel muchacho activo y relajado, el mismo ruidoso por el que aprendió a estar en un espacio con innumerables sonidos en diversas direcciones y leer un libro sin errar el significado de los párrafos escritos. El lanzador de Shutoku se levantó llevándose su mochila al hombro, dispuesto a caminar mientras dejaba a sus labios sonreír levemente por unos breves instantes. Kazunari le había devuelto los ánimos como nunca lo creyó posible.

 _Continuara..._


	15. Decimoquinto

**Notas Iniciales: ¡Retomo historia! Si siguen por ahí me hace feliz volver a ser parte de sus lecturas. ¿Tarde mucho? Sólo un poco.**

 **Disfruten por favor.**

Capitulo 15.

La luz iluminaba los afueras del estadio de forma incandescente, el cielo despejado dejaba paso a un calor casi sofocante, casi hastiante, gobernar el extenso terreno. Él yace en la entrada a la construcción con la mirada perdida en los escasos arboles de la zona que brindan su sombra con una figura pequeña puesta al ras del suelo, llamativa para su atención susceptible de aquellos momentos que giraban obsesivamente entorno a un mismo pensamiento que surgió en su mente por causa de dos jugadores en especial. El equipo de Akashi había asistido desde temprano a el edificio y decidieron invadir los asientos para estudiar a sus posibles oponentes en los cuales se dio un conflicto colosal entre aquellos que parecían ser los jugadores estrellas de uno de los equipos, la _luz_ y _sombra_ que explotaron en alegata a mitad del partido por cuestiones desconocidas pero desafortunadas para su juego y estrategias en general; no se trataba de un equipo que conocieran pero demostraron poseer potencial para unirse a las ligas mayores si tan sólo no dieran importancia a sus diferencias. Era impresionante cómo la integridad de las personas podía ser desechada por cualquier clase de insignificancia.

Suspiró preguntándose si sería factible quedarse por más tiempo en aquel lugar donde la quietud reinaba pero se permitió por primera vez priorizar su comodidad, no lo hacía seguido así que nadie iba a quejarse de que desapareciera por unos minutos del campo de visión de los integrantes de Rakuzan

—Sei-chan... — la voz de su compañero Reo se abrió paso entre el silencioso ambiente, atrayendo la atención inmediata del pelirrojo hacia él —Así que aquí estabas, te estuvimos buscando como locos, el partido está a punto de comenzar

Akashi sonrió en respuesta, seguro de que las bromas no eran el fuerte de Mibuchi, considerando que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que le viniera a encarar con semejantes cuentos

—Estas siendo impropio— dijo desentendiendo al otro por completo —Sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que he estado aquí, no veo necesario que intentes sorprenderme

Por un momento Reo reflexionó la respuesta de su capitán de equipo, no logrando comprender del todo a lo que se refería con lo recién dicho, se estaba sintiendo un poco inepto por no comprender el sarcasmo de Akashi; quizás se había distraído demasiado en el mal humor que Nebuya le había causado hace poco cuando sugirió buscaran al menor. Esperaba que fuera por culpa de eso.

—Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo, Sei-chan? Ya ha transcurrido una hora entera desde que saliste de los vestidores

—¿Eh?— inevitablemente los hombros de Mibuchi se tensaron de sobremanera al visualizar la genuina sorpresa en los ojos de Seijurou por lo que decidió explicar más detalladamente la situación

—Creímos que no volverías pronto sino venía alguien a recogerte

—¿He estado aquí una hora?— los ojos carmesí volvieron a perderse en la distancia, aún sin poder creerse que el tiempo se hubiese vuelto nada cuando profundizó un poco en sus más entrañables pensamientos inconscientemente pues esa no había sido su intención y esto sin duda lo impresionó —Ya veo

—¿En verdad te sientes bien, Sei-chan? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Descuida, estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte, además no me gustaría que me trataras de forma especial sólo por ser el capitán. El favoritismo es vehículo de conflictos y quisiera evitarlo a toda costa con el fin de proteger la integridad del equipo

—Sei-chan...— la anatomía entera de Mibuchi se paralizó, atacado por una sensación de tibieza que invadió todo su ser en cuestión de segundos, conmovido con las palabras de Seijurou por quien terminó sonrojándose de pies a cabeza antes de sujetarse ambas mejillas con las manos en su intento por expresar el sin fin de emociones que su desinteresada muestra de gentileza le habían provocado. Admitía que era igual de estricto en las practicas pero aquello no importaba mientras siguiera siendo el mismo «ángel» que conocieron tras su derrota contra Seirin en la pasada Winter Cup —¡Eres tan amable! ¡Tanto que me dan unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte!

—¿Disculpa?

—Comienzo a sentir celos de ese muchacho de Shutoku, yo ya quisiera tener una pareja igual a ti sólo para mi

—Estas exagerando, Mibuchi— comentó sintiéndose incómodo al instante, siempre le había sido complicado acostumbrarse a los sinceros elogios de su compañero de equipo, no podía simplemente

—Que va, estoy controlado, ¿no lo ves?

—Realmente no lo parece

En ese preciso momento una idea surgió en su cabeza, una solución repentina que atacó sus neuronas con el objetivo de darle fin a sus problemas actuales, la llave que destrozaría las barreras impuestas en su relación con Midorima. Se permitió observar una vez más el paisaje ante él mientras meditaba sus decisiones y establecía estrategias. Tal vez fuera arriesgado el siquiera ponerlo a prueba, consciente de las inmensas probabilidades que el resultado que conllevaba fuese caótico pero valía la pena intentarlo, de otro modo estaba seguro que nada mejoraría.

.

Los jugadores se reunieron en la cancha de baloncesto, al cabo de unos segundos de haber iniciado el partido los adversarios iban y venían por el espacio en busca de dominar el plan de juego, las multitudes gritaban eufóricas apoyando a su equipo predilecto con cada jugada exitosa, se alzaban sobre sus asientos celebrando los puntos a favor mientras cada escuela adversaria daba lo mejor de sí. Akashi no había entrado enseguida al comenzar el partido, no hacía falta, Rakuzan llevaba la ventaja pese a los esfuerzos opositores y las fuertes exclamaciones del publico quienes ni siquiera podrían llegar a sospechar lo que ocurría en el interior del afamado prodigio posado cómodamente sobre la banca de reservas, aparentando absoluta tranquilidad cuando una batalla -más intensa que la efectuada en el exterior- se llevaba a cabo en las profundidades de su subconsciente, entre el letargo de dos parpados cerrados a merced de teorías fantásticas sobre su reconocida seguridad en el resultado del juego. Los emperadores no perderían ante nadie después de todo.

—Saldrás en el próximo cuarto— logró escuchar la voz del entrenador surcando en la lejanía de su mente, viajando sobre lagunas de sombras que ningún individuo ajeno a su mente comprendería. Yacía a su lado pero Akashi no necesitó corresponder a sus palabras, era suficiente su presencia física para que el hombre no osara insistir —¿Estas listo, Akashi?

Finalmente sus parpados se abrieron, destilando a la superficie un reconocido brillo dorado proveniente de uno de sus irises carmesí. El Emperador Eye había resucitado.

.

En Shutoku los pasillos fueron invadidos por grandes grupos de alumnos dirigiéndose a las actividades del club, el ruido en el ambiente era el usual de cada tarde, en cierta forma equilibrada por las voces revueltas y las siluetas andando en diversas direcciones. Midorima y Takao formaban parte de esta corriente, trazando su propio camino hacia el gimnasio donde fueron citados con urgencia previamente para una reunión de suma importancia, la cual concernía a todo el equipo; ninguno decía nada, enfocados en alcanzar su destino hasta que el vibrar de cierto teléfono apresado entre la tela del uniforme rompió con la relativa tranquilidad en la que ambos habían estado residiendo. Midorima se detuvo de forma seca en el pasillo, acción que atrajo la mirada de su compañero a él, había cierta reticencia en esa mirada esmeralda perdida en el suelo que surcaban, haciendo del silencio un argumento letal que el pelinegro supo comprender aún si mantenían sus labios sellados. Con una sonrisa, Takao se rindió a sus impulsos y lo empujó suavemente hacia el muro para entregarle un delicado beso en la boca cuyo roce no fue apreciado por nadie en ese afortunado momento de anonimato en el pasillo que solo ellos dos ocupaban

—Te espero allá— susurró contra sus labios antes de apartarse y seguir su camino, dejando atrás a Midorima quien le agradeció mentalmente por su innecesaria comprensión y se apresuró en responder la impaciente llamada

—¿Si?

— _Es un gusto volver a escucharte, Shintaro_

—¿Akashi? Que inusual que me llames en horario de escuela

— _Supuse que este sería el momento indicado para llamarte, te diriges al club, ¿cierto?_

—Así es pero no puedo quedarme al teléfono, al igual que el resto de integrantes, poseo un tiempo limite para presentarme al gimnasio

— _Ahora tienes unos minutos libres, ¿no es así?_

—Gracias a ti. No sé cuáles sean tus beneficios por ser capitán pero retrasar el entrenamiento o una reunión no se me tiene permitido

— _Bien, en ese caso seré claro: escoge entre Takao o yo de una vez_ — aquellas palabras crearon un fuerte impacto contra el entendimiento del peliverde quien recordaba claramente haber hablado con Akashi sobre la importancia de mantener la situación nombrada al margen pues era peligroso dado que el otro Akashi intentaba involucrarse. Sin embargo, tampoco tardó en darse cuenta: aquella actitud fiera y demandante era distinta de lo que infligía el pelirrojo con su voz, no, no era igual _—Ya me harté de que toda esta situación siga aprisionada por tu inútil_ _desidia_ — con pesar supo reconocer la esencia del individuo con quien hablaba y sintió a sus sentidos remolinear entre sensaciones chocantes, aquel que le dirigía la palabra en ese instante no era más el Akashi que estimaba. Lo había vuelto a perder _—Ya te lo dije, Shintaro. Mis palabras son absolutas_

—Descuida, tendrás tu respuesta el fin de semana. Puedes esperar hasta entonces, ¿cierto?

— _Ya veo, muy astuto, me pondrás condiciones a pesar de ser tú el causante de todo este alboroto. Está bien, entonces yo también pondré mis reglas: quiero que ese día lleves a Kazunari contigo o no hay trato—_ Shintaro se tensó perceptiblemente _—No será complicado para ti hacerlo de ese modo, ¿o, si?_

—Aunque lo pongas de esa manera no puedo hacerlo, sería algo despiadado de mi parte. Esta vez haré las cosas a mi juicio así que no trates de interponerte en ello— con aquellas palabras impuestas sobre la conversación, Midorima se apresuró en concluir la llamada mientras una maraña de furia se concentraba en la boca de su estomago, ira por si mismo, por la entidad que había vuelto apresar la esencia de su primer gran amigo, enojo por la frialdad que había evocado de nuevo entre ellos dos. Como si pudiera aminorar las penas se le quedó viendo a la pantalla de su móvil, extrañandolo una vez más. Simplemente no podía ser cierto que su vida hubiese dado tantos giros en tan pocos días, sin Akashi a su lado sentía que nada volvería a recuperar el sentido que hasta entonces había necesitado aferrarse como una soga de salvamento entre las turbulentas aguas de la tempestad y una imagen teñida de sangre se coló en su cabeza conformada por un cuchillo y un cuerpo postrado en el suelo que rápidamente le hicieron reaccionar gestando una mueca de terror puro en su rostro. No lo haría, no accedería a oscuros escenarios sacados de una novela literaria sobre asesinos, él no era así. Todavía.

.

Cerca de la zona, la figura del joven Ojos de halcón permanecía oculta tras el muro más próximo al pasillo en que yacía Midorima, inmóvil, atento a los movimientos de quien no mostró intenciones de comenzar andar por ese sendero aún solitario hacia su dirección. Takao había creído confiar ciegamente en Midorima cuando sin pensar se ocultó tras un pasillo apenas dejarse a merced del relativo silencio, creyó confiarle el derecho a la privacidad cuando se supo más que dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra con la cual lograse hacerse una idea de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas y es que su propia existencia parecía comenzar a depender enteramente de las acciones del peliverde, como si un gesto suyo le permitiera respirar o su atención fuera la clave para sanar todo su dolor. Sentía que su cordura estaba balanceándose en la cuerda floja porque cada vez notaba más podrido el sentido común que pretendía conservar. El amor que tenía por Shintaro se tornaba enfermizo y lo peor era que se daba cuenta sin hacer un mínimo intento por detener su curso; lo amaba y era lo único que necesitaba tener en mente siempre.

Finalmente percibió los pasos del peliverde acercarse por lo que caminó con prisa abarcando terreno, convirtiendo sus pasos apresurados en trotes y después en una carrera de resistencia; no pensaba arriesgarse a que Shin-chan lo descubriera espiándole, debía creer en él al igual que como había hecho todo este tiempo. No se permitiría provocar lo contrario respecto a Midorima cuando estaba seguro que comenzaba a crearse una fisura considerable entre ellos dos.

.

Mientras tanto en Rakuzan, oculto tras el telón del teatro donde se llevaban a cabo los eventos tradicionales de importancia, Akashi se mantenía quieto sin realizar algún movimiento en medio de su lugar entre las sombras, su mano estaba congelada sosteniendo el teléfono móvil junto a su oreja, inseguro, impasible. Habia puesto en marcha el inicio de su plan, su actuación pareció surtir un efecto positivo en Shintaro justo como quiso que fuera, este se había creído su pequeña mentira y aquello no podía ser más satisfactorio para él que buscaba una brecha con la cual darle fin a este espectáculo de sentimientos sin sentido. Pero, aunque lo sabía y había sido eso lo que necesitaba, no conseguía detener el paso de sus lagrimas derramándose sobre sus mejillas sin compasión, empapando su rostro plagado de pena. No pudo evitar que el rechazo de Midorima le doliera y que su corazón se sintiera herido por sus palabras cortantes; era imprescindible que debía hacerle creer que «el otro» había vuelto si quería que su plan funcionara pero no era de piedra, sentía y quizás sentía demasiado cuando se trataba de Shintaro. Por más que lo intentó no logró contrarrestar el sin número de emociones que lo aturdieron y arrancaron el llanto que estaba ascendiendo por su garganta en esos momentos pero entonces el llamado de alguien lo sobresaltó: Mibuchi Reo, Eikichi Nebuya y Hayama Kotaro se aproximaban con pasos agigantados a la zona donde él se encontraba, obligandole a secarse las lagrimas y disfrazar con su semblante normal la pena que estaba torturando a su cuerpo. Nadie debía saber que estaba sufriendo con tanta fuerza que podría morir.

—Oh, Sei-chan— el joven Mibuchi visualizó con alegría su silueta saliendo fuera del corrido telón del escenario y no dudó en acercarse para recibirlo, seguido por los otros dos —Con que estabas aquí

—¿Qué sucede?—. No fue su intención pero sintió a su voz temblar y en un instante tensó sus puños para impedir que más de estas reacciones se colase sobre su compostura

—Escucha esto, Akashi— Kotaro fue quien tomó la palabra, cubriendo con su energía aquello que delataría el verdadero estado del pelirrojo —Reo-nee nos llevara a un restaurante francés para celebrar nuestro pase automático a las ligas mayores. Genial, ¿no crees? ¡Me muero de ganas por ir!

—¿Un restaurante, Mibuchi?

—Creí que era conveniente para que el equipo no perdiera el entusiasmo. Aún no hemos decidido la fecha y no ha sido aprobado por ti, por eso te estábamos buscando. ¿Qué dices?

Akashi lo pensó muy profundamente, considerando cada aspecto relacionado a esta cuestión, no estaba seguro de aprobar esta salida de equipo, había muchas cosas que mejorar y entrenamientos especiales que implantar, no estaban en condiciones para perder un sólo día en caprichos, aunque era cierto que los integrantes del equipo se habían esforzado mucho más que antes. En ese momento la imagen de Shintaro entró en su cabeza, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole considerar la propuesta desde un punto de vista diferente: aceptando esto haría mejoraría la confianza del equipo y al mismo tiempo él podría tener la oportunidad de dar punto final al suceso que retenía la indecisión de este triangulo de circunstancias; vería a Midorima ese fin de semana y posiblemente le pediría a Takao acompañarlo un día antes. Si su manejo de posibilidades era el correcto estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—No será un inconveniente salir por esta ocasión

Mibuchi parpadeó varias veces confundido con la aceptación que el pelirrojo les brindó pues le había parecido ver un gesto demasiado sugerente camuflado en aquella sonrisa comprensiva. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiese imaginado?

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio, Akashi?—. Hayama se regocijó animado por la respuesta

—Si, podemos quedar de vernos después de clases, mañana sería lo apropiado ¿Haz hecho reservaciones ya, Mibuchi?

—¿Eh? No, aún no está decidido...

—En tal caso, sugiero que vayamos a cierto local ubicado al centro de Tokyo. Si hay que salir mejor que sea un viaje más placentero, ¿no están de acuerdo?

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy más emocionado!— confesó Eikichi presumiendo con mayor descaro su musculatura, no era común que su capitán se mostrase tan comprometido con su grupo así que verle integrarse de esa forma lo llenaba de energía —¡Vayamos por ello!

Ante sus palabras, Mibuchi gestó una mueca de asco a la vez que le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a quien yacía a su lado. Luego suspiró en un intento por suavizar el hastío que le provocaba imaginar a la bestia que tenía por compañero de equipo colarse a un local de categoría con todo y sus pésimos modales; no se quejaba del resto de integrantes pero Nebuya significaba un caso especial que considerar

—Oye, más vale que te comportes si piensas acompañarnos, de lo contrario te sacaré a patadas del restaurante ya que eres un cerdo indecoroso

Nebuya se limitó a sonreír dejando que las palabras de Reo se las llevase el viento pues no le importaban mucho sus quejas e insultos, tanto tiempo de tratarlo lo había vuelto inmune a su actitud perfeccionista. Enseguida Kotaro comenzó a interrogar a Mibuchi sobre qué atuendo usar, además de pedirle consejos sobre modales culinarios, pues -siendo alguien poco acostumbrado a sitios de etiqueta- admitió sentirse un tanto nervioso sobre cómo debería actuar al habitar un lugar como tal.

Mientras tanto, habitante de este presente pero también ajeno a los sucesos de la actualidad, el pelirrojo volvía a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Pupilas fijas en zonas muertas, ojos que veían el universo sin ver, de nuevo hundido en un lecho de absoluta oscuridad. Solo. Mente hueca y dos figuras gemelas una a espaldas de la otra hipnotizados por el hondo abismo de sus silencios.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas Finales: Estuve revisando este y otros fic's que ya he escrito con anterioridad y noté que soy un poco tosca en mi modo de presentarlos pues fue a partir del día 25 de Abril que cambié mi estilo y limpieza general pero como inició así va continuar hasta terminar, principalmente porque no me agrada la idea de que se visualice diferente con cada capitulo. Soy una perezosa sin remedio (?) Si llegaron hasta aquí sepan que son unos maravillosos lectores. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	16. Decimosexto

**Capitulo 16.**

Los rayos del atardecer comenzaban a cubrir con sus colores los muros y pasillos del instituto, despidiendo con su relativa tranquilidad las últimas horas del día. Midorima y Takao que habían entrenado arduamente en el gimnasio hace poco ya estaban de regreso a los pasillos que llevaban a los salones de segundo grado, callados como dos desconocidos y siendo sus pasos aquello que rompía el silencio entre ambos. Midorima caminaba por delante con la frente en alto mientras Takao avanzaba con la mirada cabizbaja, pensamientos secretos dominando la linea de su cerebro. Sólo bastó que el peliverde pusiera un pie dentro del aula a donde se dirigían para que las piernas del otro se movieran a mayor velocidad y se interpusiera en su camino tomándolo de un brazo y lo empujara contra el muro más cercano para enseguida plantarle un beso posesivo en los labios. Shintaro no consiguió siquiera articular su nombre cuando se encontró victima de esta acción repentina pues había notado que algo le sucedía a su compañero de equipo mas no esperaba fuese a actuar de esta misteriosa manera. Apenas recuperar raciocinio, Midorima no dudó un instante en apartarlo de sí, exigiendo con una mirada irritada la razón de su vicioso comportamiento

—¿¡Qué demonios estas... !?

—Tengamos sexo, Shin-chan— le interrumpió Takao sin atreverse a levantar la mirada en dirección a las pupilas contrarias cuyos orbes temblaron incrédulas y sin imaginar que sus palabras provocaron que el aludido se helara de la impresión —En realidad no me importa ser el único para ti, puedes salir con Akashi si prometes estar conmigo cuando te lo pida

—¿Qué estas... diciendo?— cuestionó Midorima aterrado pues no podía creer que su compañero de equipo le estuviese proponiendo algo tan espantoso como aquello

—Por eso... ten sexo conmigo. Tampoco me importa mucho si no me quieres o si lo prefieres a él antes que a mi, yo sólo quiero estar contigo así que no tengo ningún problema en compartirte con él. Ya no.

—No...

—Estaba pensando en que no puede ser tan malo ser una segunda opción, si con eso puedo tenerte para mi de algún modo entonces no veo cuál es el problema

—¡Takao!— el grito de Midorima consiguió que el pelinegro al fin dejase de hablar, alzando el silencio absoluto entre ambos estudiantes y permitiendo que la voz del peliverde se desnivelara, siendo su acento -usualmente seguro- empapado por una combinación inmensa de dolor y tristeza —Tú no quieres eso... — la voz intranquila terminó por quebrarse, presa de un sin fin de emociones negativas adheridas entre si. El joven frente a él ni siquiera hizo el intento de replicar o decir nada, absorto por sus ideas. —... ni yo tampoco

Finalmente fue todo quietud, ninguno intentó decir o agregar algo más al respecto hasta que -tras varios minutos que resultaron eternos para el par de estudiantes uno delante del otro- fue la voz de Kazunari quien emitió señales de vida, una vida que parecía agonizar, cercana a morir a merced de las más ligeras ondas presurosas de un charco en el pavimento.

—Shin-chan, ¿no soy suficiente para ti?

—No es eso...

—Entonces, ¿qué es? He intentado comprenderlo pero entre más lo pienso menos entiendo lo que nos llevó a terminar de esta manera. Sé que cometí un error al exponerme a ti cuando cabía la posibilidad que Akashi significara...— Takao se detuvo, pensando mejor sus palabras. —Bueno, desde el principio, si tan sólo nunca me hubiera fijado en ti...

—Ninguno de ustedes dos es culpable de lo que nos llevó a esto. Si lo pensamos detenidamente yo sería el único causante de que nuestra relación se viese afectada a tal magnitud— de pronto Midorima sintió su garganta seca, las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse bajo sus parpados y sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. Con un gesto duro de sus dedos sobre las gafas intentó adormecer las ansias de llorar pero se contuvo de milagro, obligándose con ello a continuar. —En verdad lo siento, Takao. Si te hace sentir mejor puedes golpearme pero no me resignaré a perderte así

Kazunari bufó, diversión ocupando el lugar de la vanidad, para él en verdad resultaba una ironía el sin número de significados que podría traer tremenda afirmación si consideraba que no hace más de unos instantes había manifestado la peor clase de conformismo, rebajándose a ser un simple juguete cuando siempre pretendió andar por los senderos de la vida con orgullo y no como otro arrastrado pisando la faz de la tierra. Aunque ahora mismo tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Tensó los puños.

—Eres imposible, Shin-chan. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Acaso, ¿no puedes pensar en cómo se sienten los demás al menos una vez en tu prepotente vida?

—Hay un problema que debo resolver y no pararé hasta que estemos lejos del peligro

—¿Hablas de Akashi o de mi?— se dejó cuestionar en forma de agresión el joven Ojos de halcón, atareado por sus impulsos de reacción —Como sea serás tú quien salga ganando, siempre ganas. Lo sé, nunca he podido vencerte en un insignificante "piedra, papel o tijeras"

—Me refiero a nosotros tres, Takao. Es posible que no lo sepas pero, durante _ese_ partido, el Akashi que viste en aquel momento no es el mismo que conociste hace poco. Es difícil describir de lo que es capaz cuando algo interfiere en sus planes. Temo lo que él pueda hacerle a Akashi... y a ti

Ante sus palabras Takao no reprimió el impulso de levantar la mirada por primera vez hacia el rostro del peliverde, descubriendo en aquellos irises esmeraldas la determinación propia del hombre con quien su equipo había contado innumerables veces, aquel que les guió a la victoria y que demostró total lealtad a Shutoku. No comprendía del todo a lo que se refería con la palabra "peligro" pero al final había recalcado cuanta importancia tenía su humilde existencia para él y eso era suficiente para aminorar un poco el peso de la pena.

—Está bien, Shin-chan. No necesitas decir más

—¿Takao?— aventuró el peliverde con la duda palpitando aún en su garganta.

—Mañana...

—¿Eh?—. Midorima observó confundido el cómo Takao volvía a acercarse a su cuerpo pero esta vez sin reclamar un beso como de recién sino que en su impulso por recargarse sobre su pecho había ternura y terquedad mas no obsesión o desesperación.

—Mañana... ¿estarás conmigo? Debes compensar el cansancio que me causaste hoy

Shintaro acomodó sus lentes, sin querer dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa enternecida pues Takao una vez más se le había adelantado a sus planes. Vaya que era un inútil.

—Entiendo. Mañana te acompañaré

—Gracias— murmuró Kazunari contra su pecho, aspirando a través de su nariz el aroma tan embriagante de Midorima a su lado. Ciertamente estaba perdiendo el juicio cada segundo un poco más pero no podía arrepentirse de ser un mero compañero en un momento tan especial como ese donde todos los conflictos parecían ser consumidos por el soplar del viento que a su vez impactaba contra los ventanas cerradas, haciéndolas crujir.

.

En su regreso a casa, Shintaro repasó en su mente cada suceso ocurrido. Los pensamientos lo tenían tan ocupado que se sorprendió al verse de vuelta ante las puertas de su hogar pese a que había retornado caminando a ésta ya que la incomodidad le había obligado a pedirle a Takao dejarle solo por esta vez. Con movimientos un tanto torpes se adentró a su hogar y caminó sin ánimos en dirección a su habitación, descubriendo la luz encendida del cuarto de su hermana menor en el proceso; ella estaba frente a su estéreo con los audífonos colocados sobre sus oídos. Estaba tan entretenida que no se percató de la presencia de Midorima cuando decidió hacerle una pequeña visita, curioso por qué estaba haciendo, aquello parecía un buen método para distraer su saturada mente.

—¿Haruna?— la mencionada no respondió pero bastó que girara un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta de Shintaro y elegir dejar su momentánea actividad para atenderlo

—Oh. Bienvenido a casa, hermano

—¿Qué haces?

—Reviso, comparo y clasifico mis regalos

—¿Regalos?— repitió confundido antes de posar su atención en la pila de objetos que habían sido generosos obsequios en la pasada fecha de su cumpleaños, sintiendo la nostalgia abatirlo tras recordar que su hermana estaba creciendo y que muy pronto cambiaría su forma de ser para volverse menos allegada a él pero estos pensamientos se disiparon al instante cuando identificó las caratulas de los discos que Akashi y Takao le habían regalado por separado siendo la caja de este último la abierta a mano derecha de la menor —¿Qué harás con eso?

—¿Con qué?— cuestionó la pequeña Midorima curiosa, siguiendo la vista de su hermano mayor para descubrir ambos discos que reposaban sin cuidado cerca de ella, tomando ambos para examinarlos cuidadosamente con la mirada

—Noto que haz estado escuchándolos sin cesar estos días

—En realidad si— aceptó con una sonrisa traviesa —Aunque son grupos tan diferentes siento como si reflejaran la esencia de quienes me lo regalaron. Es la primera vez que un amigo de mi hermano me regala algo, me fue imposible dejar de escucharlos

—Ya veo

—Aunque...— el cambió de actitud hizo a Shintaro alertarse pues el acento de Haruna reflejaba tristeza y un tanto de culpabilidad —... aún no puedo decidirme por cuál es mi favorito. Siempre quise un disco de la orquesta que Akashi-san me regaló, por eso estaba segura que sería indudablemente el mejor regalo de todos pero, después de muchos días de escuchar la orquesta del disco que me dio Takao-san, le he tomado un cariño especial a este y no estoy segura de dejarlo como mi segundo favorito. Jamas creí que esa orquesta llegaría a gustarme tanto, ¿sabes?

Shintaro bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente identificado con las palabra de la menor, aunque ambas situaciones fuesen totalmente diferentes no cambiaba la resolución que aclamaba por ejecutarse: Takao o Akashi. Se sentía como si una vez más volviera a comenzar.

—¿Qué hay de ti, hermano?— tal pregunta a Midorima lo sorprendió —¿Ya escogiste alguno de los dos?

Inevitablemente Midorima guardó silencio, desviando la mirada mientras ajustaba sus gafas, incomodo y renuente en hacer tremenda revelación. Se preguntaba si Haruna lo comprendería por completo pues todo había sido tan repentino incluso para él, no terminaba por entender la razón de sus sentimientos, la forma en que estos bullían hacia el exterior, azotando las aguas para enseguida ser devueltas a la tranquilidad.

—Si.— dijo para sorpresa de Haruna quien no fue capaz de retener el impulso de mirarlo y descubrir en aquel ligero sonrojo la veracidad de sus palabras. Sonrió, simplemente sonrió, era lo único que podía hacer: sentirse feliz por Shintaro, acompañarlo en su silenciosa alegría sin atreverse a cuestionar más al respecto, prefería volver al margen como cualquier espectadora pues si esa persona lo hacía sentirse feliz entonces no había nada que ella pudiera o no hacer mas que aceptar el amor final de su querido hermano mayor. Quien quiera que fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos ella lo apoyaría aunque nadie estuviera de acuerdo, aunque el mundo entero se pusiera en su contra.

.

 _"La oscuridad reinaba el infinito espacio, sólo una cama llenaba el lugar en donde la figura de Shintaro yacía recostada como un muerto tendido al centro del brillante lecho. Pronto aquellos ojos esmeraldas lentamente se fueron abriendo cuyas pupilas se fijaron delante de estas hacia las profundidades sin poder observar nada que no fuera la negrura. Se levantó sobre la acolchonada superficie buscando vida con la mirada hasta que notó la presencia de cierto individuo con oscuros cabellos observándole a los pies de la cama_

— _¿Takao?— pronunció su nombre sin ser capaz de creerlo mientras el aludido finalmente se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su posición con sumo cuidado —¿Dónde estamos?— pero sus inquietas preguntas fueron frenadas por la distancia que Kazunari acortó entre ambas bocas_

— _No importa, estamos solos ahora, ¿cierto? Podemos olvidarnos de todo_

— _¿Qué estas diciendo?_

— _Shin-chan, besame — pidió y al instante ambos labios entraron en contacto, destrozando los limites que había entre un beso a otro. El beso fue intensificando volviéndose cada vez más candente, las lenguas de ambos se entregaban al momento con tal voracidad que las respiraciones no tardaron en resentir la falta de aire. Con una vulgar dulzura los brazos de Midorima rodearon las caderas ajenas, explorando aquella espalda que repentinamente se mostró completamente desnuda al igual que el pecho de Shintaro que demostraba la agitación existente en su anatomía. Nuevos besos dieron inicio y el movimiento de caderas rompió el silencio. Gemidos revoloteaban como mariposas en el ambiente mientras una figura en llanto comenzaba a formarse entre el nicho de sombras tras ellos. Takao gritaba de puro placer a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del peliverde. Una pálida mano se extendió hacia esa ancha espalda y la mirada safira de Takao se fijó en una cabellera pelirroja cuyos amarillos ojos parecían destellar antes de que una escena grotesca manchada de sangre viciara las paredes del abismo para volverse nada más que rojo carmesí por cada insignificante rincón"_

 _._

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron de golpe victima de la adrenalina que tomaba lugar en su corazón agitado. Como primer impulso se alzó sobre la cama admirando el color de las cobijas que lo cubrían a la vez que una sonrisa tomaba posesión de sus labios. ¿Qué hacía él soñando esa clase de fantasías retorcidas? La imagen del rostro muerto de Shintaro estaba grabada en su mente, siendo incapaz de borrarla durante los primeros instantes de su delicado despertar, su mente había conseguido su objetivo de inquietarle, ahora mismo sentía el terror más intenso invadir a sus sentidos de una manera casi subliminal, aunque jamas había plasmado en su cabeza semejante escena ahí estaba sufriendo el dolor y la amargura de algo que nunca fue su intención imaginar.

El agua de la llave calló de forma estrepitosa, el grifo rechinó causa del uso diario por motivos de limpieza de la servidumbre y Akashi inclinó el rostro hacia el lavabo para poder echarse el liquido a la cara, intentando en vano tranquilizarse. Al levantar la mirada sus irises no tardaron en chocar contra aquellos de su reflejo, reconociendo el lamentable rostro como una advertencia pues en sus pupilas intentaba visualizar a la otra persona que habitaba en su ser, culpando a esta de sus torturadores sueños; el imaginar a Shintaro lejos con aquel individuo era suficiente para sentirse enloquecer, verlo presumía ser mucho peor para su tambaleante cordura y temía por ello porque llegaba a considerarse capaz de implantar un final similar a tan asqueante romance.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto?— exigió saber tensando las manos a cada borde del lavabo mientras su voz terminaba tiñiendose de ira —¿Qué ganas al hacernos sufrir así? ¿Será que es eso lo que quieres?— no hubo respuesta, el silencio en su mente y realidad se dejó extenderse, se dejó hacerlo sentirse como un demente sin escrúpulos. La _otra persona_ no dijo nada, su otro yo se quedó callado sin hacer notar su presencia en aquel rincón de la inmensa mansión, oscura y lúgubre como el sin número de pensamientos volando alrededor de su cerebro. Seijurou apretó los dientes, descomponiendo su inmóvil figura ante el espejo del cuarto de baño pero esta furia se disipó sin que hubiera alguna otra reacción de parte del joven heredero. —Maldita sea... maldito seas—.

 _Continuará..._


	17. Decimoseptimo

**Capitulo 17.**

Perturbado, comenzó por abrir los pesados parpados que impedían visión a su habitación iluminada por los rayos solares e inquieto trató de levantarse sin sentir ánimos suficientes de hacerlo. Takao recordaba haber estado soñando pero sus memorias al respecto habían encontrado su final en el momento que sus ojos fueron tocados por la luz pero el miedo en su cuerpo persistía, lo único que estaba grabado en su mente era el destello de dos ojos derramando lagrimas de sangre pues el sujeto que lloraba no era más que una sombra sin una identidad especifica aunque se le venían algunos nombres a la mente.

Con flojera caminó al cuarto de baño y se aseó lo cotidianamente antes de que sus pasos lo llevaran a la salida sin molestarse en ingerir algo ya que su apetito en ese momento no era el mejor tampoco. Corrió la reja que protegía la bicicleta que usaban Midorima y él para transportarse, sintiendo una amargura sin precedentes al verla ese día como siempre, lista para ser manejada, mientras el cerebro de Takao revivía la ocasión en que acordaron la importancia de un vehículo con el cual viajar hacia los puntos de reunión con sus compañeros de equipo ya fuese por motivos escolares o del club en cuestión. Aunque en un principio Shintaro se había mostrado esquivo ante la absurda idea, al final había conformado mejor de lo esperado a ese desabrido hombre seguidor obsesivo de los horóscopos. Y mientras pedaleaba en dirección a su preparatoria se vio golpeado por una fantasía en la que participaban Midorima y él, besándose en un oscuro callejón después de que hubiesen finalizado un partido cuya ejecución -sabía- jamas iba a presentarse, no como estaban ahora pero intentó animarse recordando aquella cita que se prometieron el día anterior porque en verdad quería que fuese una de las mejores o, al menos, aquella que reparase los sucesos que deterioraron los lazos entre los dos.

Entonces algo distrajo su atención hundida en sus seguidos pensamientos: un pétalo rosado lo suficiente brillante pasó frente a él para provocar que sus ojos azules se levantaran hacia dos frondosos Cerezos que yacían en una esquina del vecindario que surcaba y cuales ramas de un café oscuro se mecían suavemente creando una atmósfera tranquilizadora, de algún modo, su belleza no tardó en provocarle asco y a causa de ello su expresión facial se contrajo para maldecir este aroma tan dulce en su interior. Luego simplemente bajó la mirada, ignorando cualquier silueta o sonido, incluyendo el motor de cierta motocicleta aproximándose a la zona con estruendo. Takao siguió avanzando hasta que al girar una de las avenidas un objeto corriendo a alta velocidad se apareció ante él de pronto. Bastaron tan sólo unos segundos para que la mente del joven estudiante se nublara por completo.

.

Tras unos minutos de revisar el reloj que llevaba bajo las mangas de su negro uniforme, Midorima decidió volver a mirar para comprobar sus terribles sospechas, Takao estaba retrasado y comprendía que de seguir avanzando el tiempo de tal manera ambos terminarían por llegar tarde a clases y semejante opción significaba algo inaudito para él que era sumamente estricto con los horarios. En ese momento consideró la idea de adelantarse pero ésta enseguida fue desechada al comprender que sería igual a faltar a su palabra de esperarlo como era la costumbre frente a su casa, de todos modos no creía que hubiese sucedido algo de lo cuál preocuparse, seguramente Takao se había quedado dormido y en esos momentos se estuviera preparando de manera apresurada en alistarse; ya pensaría en cómo regañar su falta de atención cuando llegara a su lado.

Pero, aunque lo tuviera claro en su cabeza, le era imposible mirar con indiscutible ansiedad el camino que trazaba la carretera frente a él, buscando con la mirada en ambas direcciones, queriendo convencerse a toda costa que la silueta del pelinegro se formaría a la distancia montado a la bicicleta con aquella sonrisa inspiradora de alivio.

.

Una noche había sido suficiente para que las ansias carcomieran el control de Akashi pues le era complicado dejar de moverse sobre el asiento de la limusina que le transportaba cada mañana a Rakuzan por cuestiones de comodidad, su chófer personal ya había notado cuanto se removía pero no preguntó nada al respecto, jugando el papel de la indiferencia. El pelirrojo simplemente se sentía inquieto, perturbado por un sin número de pensamientos que habían comenzado a torturarle desde adentro, el presentimiento de que algo se avecinaba era latente y golpeaba con insistencia sus impulsos corporales. No sabía lo que era pero la sensación de un enorme vacío lo volvía susceptible a turbulencias y, en consecuencia, su corazón latía más rápido, victima y victimario del desconocido dolor que comenzaba a presionar su pecho, mareandole. No culpaba a sus pesadillas ni al hecho de que su cabeza estaba revuelta con recuerdos y decepciones pero sin duda comprendía que tenía mucho que ver con los planes que se había asignado cumplir ese día especifico. Su mente parecía convertirse en presa de innumerables escenarios destructores mientras su racionalidad se disparaba para combatir estas escenas desagradables danzando ante sus ojos. Algo en el usual ambiente y en la visión del paisaje avanzando a través de la ventana del automóvil le hacía querer arrancarse los ojos de una vez, volverse ciego para no visualizar más aquello que quería dañar su integridad como individuo. Su cordura parecía tambalearse y su raciocinio disiparse en banalidades de la existencia recurrente y, para sumarle a su distraída atención, Takao Kazunari no conseguía alejarse de su presente.

Cuanto más cerca mayor el desequilibrio habitaba su mentalidad. ¿Quién de ellos era quien continuaba fantaseando con la muerte del inocente integrante de Shutoku? Akashi se preguntaba cuanto más iba a soportar la putrefacción en sus visiones imaginarias.

.

Al fin, luego de eternos minutos de mantenerse en la linea de espera, la figura de Takao se dibujó sobre el grisaseo pavimento provocando en Midorima un suspiro inconsciente; había creído que Kazunari no iba a presentarse. Cuando el joven Ojos de halcón se acercó en su totalidad reveló el verdadero desorden en su semblante, su respiración descontrolada y pálido color de piel lograron que Shintaro se inquietase un poco, tal vez porque no era normal ver a ese hombre con semejante apariencia moribunda pero, pese a que lo intentó, no consiguió articular la interrogante que planeó formular en un principio. Sin embargo, tampoco necesitó esforzarse pues el propio Takao reveló el misterio bajo su mirada.

—Creí que iba a morir— dijo al poco tiempo que su respiración se normalizó en su totalidad.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estuve a punto de convertirme en fantasma, Shin-chan. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Por eso te preguntó, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Estuvieron a punto de atropellarme! No, ¡más bien estuve a punto de chocar con una motocicleta que iba en exceso de velocidad! Yo iba a perder la vida y tú ibas a perder a tu precioso compañero de baloncesto, ¿¡te das cuenta, Shin-chan!? Y tú aquí perdiendo el tiempo como un estúpido.

Con tal dicho Kazunari señaló a Midorima sin sentir culpa alguna, buscando de algún modo manejar el estrés al que su cuerpo había sido expuesto pues aunque no eran sus intenciones causar un efecto negativo en Midorima no lograba concebir otro método para verificar que seguía convida y que no se trataba de un espíritu más en el reino de almas penando sobre el mundo humano. Por supuesto, ni así Midorima le cedió consideración a su acompañante, convencido que Takao sólo quería divertirse a costa de su herida paciencia.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— pero aunque perdió los estribos por un instante dejó de interpretar la furia en su mirada cuando estudió a Takao con más cuidado: sus mejillas estaban coloradas en contraste a su tez excesivamente pálida, sus pupilas parecían dignas de alguien que se hubiese desmayado a la vez que se daba cuenta que su voz temblaba al articular sus quejas y eso lo devastó. —Takao...

—Mi corazón se detuvo, ¡maldición, Shin-chan! ¡sentí como si se hubiera detenido!

—Takao...

—¿Qué?— correspondió al acento inflexible del peliverde aún con la adrenalina pesando como bloques sobre sus tensos hombros.

—¿Qué estuviste pensando camino aquí?

—¿¡Ah!?

—No importa que haya sido o no importante, tu seguridad debe ser primordial mientras vas por la carretera. No interesa ahora ya que estas a salvo pero, ¿qué pudo ser de ti si hubiese sucedido lo contrario? Más vale que dejes de pensar cosas innecesarias mientras conduces

—¡No quiero oír tus sermones, Shin-chan! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre quieras actuar como sabio en los momentos que no lo requieren!

—¡Piensa un poco en cómo se sienten los demás, idiota!— replicó logrando con ello que la garganta de Takao fuese incapaz de emitir palabra cuando se percató de la preocupación que irradiaban los temblorosos irises de Midorima. —Puede que para ti esto no sea menos que una experiencia aterradora pero las consecuencias de tus descuidos podrían ser letales, así que no vuelvas a distraerte en el camino...

Aunque intentó acomodarse los lentes para ocultar el sentimiento en sus músculos faciales, Takao enseguida sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco que reemplazó la adrenalina del momento, fue inevitable para él sentirse tocado por aquella expresión tan humana dibujada en el rostro del hombre a quien quería y de esa revolución en sus emociones no pudo sino sujetarse el rostro reflejando nada entre sus tensas facciones.

—Lo siento... ya... ya estoy más tranquilo— admitió obligándose a ordenar el descontrol habitando en su cabeza. —Lo siento, Shin-chan es que... estuve pensando en ti, por eso...— Midorima ajustó de nuevo sus gafas como manía, dispuesto a ignorar aquello que le advertía un nuevo descontrol de emociones a su estresado organismo. —Y-yo... perdón.

—Debes estar atento en el camino... en momentos así no debes distraerte con nada.

—Tienes razón... Shin-chan, ¿me quieres?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, imbécil— espetó con el corazón latiendo desbocado en cuestión de segundos, no logrando comprender este cambio tan repentino de atmósfera, no llegaba a entender de qué forma Takao podía acudir a las bromas pesadas en algo semejante, debía estar loco para intercambiar la realidad de su posible accidente con una interrogante tan trivial en esos casos. Los ojos azules del otro estaban fijos en su silueta, brillantes en un deseo materializado con palabras desinteresadas.

—Sólo dímelo... ¿me quieres, Shin-chan?

Como primer reacción Midorima tragó saliva sin poder responder de forma directa, lo cual creó un lapso prolongado de tiempo entre las pupilas nerviosas del joven Ojos de halcón y los acelerados latidos en el pecho del peliverde quien no se dignaba apartar de sus anteojos los dedos que ayudaban a cubrir su avergonzado rostro.

—No te estaría reprendiendo de ser lo contrario— dijo toscamente, consiguiendo hacer sonreír al pelinegro, satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Ya veo, entonces tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, no quiero volver a preocupar a mi compañero de equipo favorito— comentó divertido.

—Si lo dices así significa que ya te encuentras bien.

—Jehe~ nunca subestimes mi capacidad de recuperación, puede que no lo parezca pero soy fuerte, incluso más que tú.

—Retomemos entonces el camino, estamos retrasados. Date prisa en acomodarte en la parte de atrás.

—¿Eh? Pero aún no hemos jugado "piedra, papel o tijeras".

—¿Te crees que voy a arriesgarme a morir en manos de un conductor recién recuperado de un posible accidente? No quiero escusas, hoy descansarás de pedalear.

Sus palabras habían sido duras pero Takao apenas pudo retener una sonrisa, Shin-chan podía tener la peor personalidad pero solía ser tierno a su apática manera y tal era suficiente para que se recordara la razón por la cual le quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Era displicente pero sabía cómo enamorarlo cada vez más.

.

Las horas transcurrieron y lentamente los instantes fueron consumiendo el tiempo que restaba del horario escolar. En Rakuzan no era distinto y era por eso que cuando la hora de salida apareció, los integrantes del equipo no tardaron en reunirse frente al gimnasio para llevar a cabo el compromiso anteriormente establecido entre los titulares. Con una sonrisa que ocupaba las facciones de Akashi por absoluta costumbre, observó a sus compañeros preguntando con amabilidad si no hacía falta nadie, habiendo una negativa como respuesta no dudó en dar la última indicación. En los ojos de Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro podía apreciar real entusiasmo y no era su intención impacientarlos más pues tampoco él era capaz de sostener la ansiedad que habitaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó recibiendo un rápido asentimiento.

.

Con genuina curiosidad, Takao observó las nubes que avanzaban lentamente en el cielo, había olvidado revisar el pronostico del clima para saber si habría lluvia pero ya que había estado distraído se había olvidado de hacerlo, además no tenía humor tampoco para revisar con los datos de su teléfono celular, dudaba mucho que tal amargara el día que pasaría con Midorima. Lo habían hecho ya bastantes veces y ningún estado del medio ambiente había influido en la felicidad de vagar por las calles. Si estaban juntos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—¿Listo para irte, Shin-chan?— cuestionó a quien se había acercado a él después de haber tomado su maletín del salón, éste se limitó a asentir sin reflejar algo en su expresión indiferente, Takao casi se ríe por ver en esos músculos faciales un reflejo de nada. —¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?

—No lo sé.

—En ese caso yo guiaré esta vez. Sino te importa voy a dominar el _tour_ hoy.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Andando!— exclamó jalando al otro del brazo sin medir sus fuerzas, arrancándole a Midorima una mueca molesta mas no hubo resistencia de su parte después de que comenzaron a caminar, ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud nada cambiada de Kazunari para las relaciones. No le importaba tampoco pues era una buena señal por la cual disfrutar.

.

El balón entró al aro y, tras una serie de ansiosos movimientos estimulados por la emoción, el final dio termino con Yosen victorioso sobre el equipo oponente que con obvia impotencia caminó con la frente en alto para agradecer la ejecución de tan intenso partido. Con flojera Murasakibara avanzó hacia los vestidores en compañía de su equipo y entrenadora quienes celebrando y gestando sonrisas abrazaban aquella sensación de felicidad, algunos más discretos que otros. Murasakibara no estaba precisamente emocionado o cálido por resultar ganadores pero inconscientemente se encontró comparando la situación con una memoria pasada, la manera en que su capitán había chocado los puños con otro de los jugadores le hizo recordar a Midorima y Akashi al termino de un partido en Teiko; un golpe nostálgico muy inusual sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Estas cansado, Atsushi?— le preguntó Himuro al verle serio -demasiado- parado sin mayores complicaciones ante el andar del resto de jugadores y éste, como primer reacción, había echado la cabeza hacia atrás como muestra de su agotamiento. La voz de Himuro siempre había sido un buen antídoto para devolverlo a la realidad, aunque eso no le gustaba para nada ya que era molesto prestarle atención a sus palabras estando tan estresado.

—No tanto pero no quiero seguir aquí, hay demasiadas personas.

—Me sorprende que no estés acostumbrado, desde que perteneces al equipo de baloncesto has asistido a muchos lugares como este.

—Es cierto pero no voy acostumbrarme, no es tan fácil.

—Supongo que no— dio la razón el pelinegro siguiendo los pasos de su jugador estrella con ensayada parsimonia, de alguna forma acostumbrado a la manía del pelivioleta por arrastrar los pies justo después de darle final a un juego.

—¿Harás algo más tarde, Muro-chin?— cuestionó a los pocos minutos de haber surcado al interior de los vestidores asignados a su equipo para que recogieran sus pertenencias y Masako Araki les diera permiso de dispersarse.

—Ahora que lo preguntas, si. Veré a Alex en la entrada del estadio, iremos juntos a casa de Taiga, aprovechando que nuestra escuela vino a Tokyo para un partido.

—¿Ah? Sólo hablaran de baloncesto como siempre, ¿no?— gimió Murasakibara inconforme con lo que le era informado. —Que aburrido~ definitivamente no pienso acompañarte.

—Que frío eres, rechazándome incluso sin siquiera haberte invitado. ¿Acaso planeabas hacer algo en Tokyo? No creí fueras la clase de hombre que se interesa por esas cosas.

—Quería ir a comprar algunos dulces antes de irme, sólo eso.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿debería acompañarte?— meditó Himuro colocando una mano en su mentón luego de tomar su mochila del suelo.

—No, tú ve a ver a Kagami. Se te nota a kilómetros que quieres ir a verlo—. Himuro se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar esta afirmación proviniendo de Atsushi, a veces pensaba que ese sujeto era más observador de lo que cualquier persona pensaría. Pero Tatsuya evitó mirarle luego de que notó el calor en sus propias mejillas, lo que menos quería era comportarse demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos, nunca le importó pero justo ahora consideraba tener una reputación que mantener. —Me voy, nos vemos mañana, Muro-chin.

—Oh, hasta mañana, Atsushi— se despidió Tatsuya cuando logró reaccionar apenas visualizando aquella ancha espalda perdiéndose en la extensión de los corredores. No consideraba que fuese contraproducente dejarle ir ya que Murasakibara había estado por Tokyo infinidad de veces pero el golpe de un mal presentimiento no le permitía apartar su mirada de la dirección en que éste se marchó.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas Finales: Nos acercamos al final, señores. El próximo capitulo es el penúltimo pero aviso que podría tardarme un poco más de lo acostumbrado a publicarlo ya que he tenido un serio bloqueo, la idea la tengo pero no surgen las palabras.**


	18. Decimoctavo

**Notas Iniciales: La inspiración me ha sonreído y vuelvo actualizar. Este capitulo quizás sea el escrito más corto que hubiese hecho nunca pero les prometo que el próximo tendrá casi el tamaño de un Oneshot por lo que, si alguna vez leyeron uno mio, sabrán que no es poco el contenido. El final se acerca y estoy nerviosa. Huff, la decisión fue difícil incluso para mi. ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? A leer.**

Capitulo 18.

La tarde era calurosa, los lugares concurridos y el ambiente el adecuado para salir a pasear. Takao se encontraba entusiasmado por la salida, más de lo que había estado en ocasiones anteriores, su corazón palpitaba hasta por el más mínimo pensamiento incoherente o tenaz y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso en consecuencia. Quizás el que caminaran uno a lado del otro no significara gran cosa pero, el que Midorima participara con frecuencia en las conversaciones que surgían mientras ganaban recorrido, hacía a Takao creer que su convivencia lentamente se ganaba la confianza que ambos necesitaban en ese momento pues para él había sido insoportable aquella brecha de sentimientos negativos que se forjó entre ellos como producto de su falta de comunicación. Caminaron por las calles sin mayores preocupaciones pero esta vez Takao no intentó tomar a Midorima de la mano aunque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo en varias ocasiones; no era el momento, comprendía que de atreverse rompería el lazo herido que comenzaba a sanar y lo que menos quería era corromper el equilibrio de cómodas miradas y sonrisas discretas. Para evitar volver a poner en mente esta simple acción Kazunari decidió caminar delante del peliverde, sólo indicándole con una seña de su mano o un gesto travieso de su rostro el lugar que escogía para visitar. Midorima se limitó seguir los pasos de su compañero y disfrutar de su compañía mientras elegía el momento adecuado, estaba seguro de cuáles serían sus movimientos así que no pretendía forzar una ruptura cuando el ambiente era tan satisfactorio.

Entre locales y centros de reposo, contando puestos ambulantes, el tiempo comenzó a derretirse como el helado de melón en las manos de Takao descansando en la banca de un jardín repleto de personas, entonces ambos intercambiaron diversos temas de conversación espontáneos y Shintaro estaba extrañamente relajado con la presencia ruidosa del pelinegro, inspirandole una pequeña sonrisa divertida la manera en que este se quejaba por la pegajosa miel del helado que consumía.

—Oh, ¡que desastre!— exclamaba limpiándose con su servilleta la zona de sus muslos y el lado derecho de su pecho, ciertamente no era un sujeto al que le importase manchar su pulcro uniforme pero -sin duda- incluso para él era incomoda la sensación. Para su mala suerte, entre el movimiento, derramó mucho más y el trozo de papel que le habían hecho entrega con su vasito de helado quedó inservible. —Préstame tu servilleta, Shin-chan.

—No tienes remedio por lo que veo. Eres un descuidado— le reprendió Midorima cediéndole sus dos servilletas.

—No lo hago intencionalmente pero no todos somos unos maníacos de la perfección como tú, Shin-chan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con "maníaco"?!— Takao no se molestó en explicar el término ante el gesto exaltado de Midorima, se propuso limpiarse lo antes posible para continuar saboreando su dulce frío, se moría de ganas por probar de nuevo el dulce sabor del melón en su lengua. —¡Respondeme, Takao!

—Oh, vamos, no exageres. Lo que dije no es la gran cosa tampoco.

—Acabas de decir que suelo comportarme de forma maníaca y eso no me agrada.

—¡Pero te comportas así!

—Quiero argumentos validos al respecto.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Nadie necesita de pruebas para darse cuenta lo maníaco que sueles actuar! ¡Tu afición por los horóscopos y los amuletos de la suerte son una clara muestra de tus maniáticas manías!

Midorima desvió la mirada al sentirse derrotado, irritado por la facilidad con la que Takao había corroborado sus acusaciones, en cambio, Kazunari liberó una gran carcajada al visualizar el gesto indiferente del lanzador de Shutoku pues, si algo aprendió de Midorima a lo largo de su convivencia, era su incapacidad para mentir así como la debilidad de no saber defenderse ante alguna descripción suya dada por los de alrededor. Unos momentos permanecieron en silencio sin tener mejores temas para charlar o gastar saliva. Takao continuaba entretenido en su helado mientras que Midorima ni siquiera había hecho el intento por terminar su barquillo de limón pero peligraba con derramarse al faltar poco para darle fin, lo miraba como si la nieve color verde fuera a darle el valor de retomar una conversación que hubo quedado pospuesta desde aquel día en el vestidor de Shutoku. Estaba dispuesto a revelar su elección. Era ahora o nunca.

—Takao...— habló con firmeza, atrayendo al instante la atención del Ojos de halcón.

—¿Hum?

Midorima guardó silencio preguntándose si sería más sencillo hacerlo en ese momento con su compañero de equipo de mayor confianza. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué sentimientos le estaban impidiendo comenzar a hablar? Acaso, ¿existía una mejor opción? Decidió terminar de comer su barquillo.

—No es nada. No olvides que mañana tenemos otro partido, lo mejor será volver temprano.

—En serio, que sujeto tan aguafiestas eres— dijo Kazunari como respuesta mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaban, sin preocuparse en averiguar el significado que podría tener la mirada del peliverde; el extraño brillo en sus irises esmeraldas había sido tan breve que él creyó fue menos que imaginación suya.

.

Volvían de su recorrido cuando las nubes comenzaron a reunirse sobre sus cabezas, el cielo se tornó opaco y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza indicando a los transeúntes la pronta llegada de una tormenta. Shintaro y Kazunari formaban parte de la acumulación de personas que buscaban refugio ante la caída de las primeras gotas de lluvia pero uno de ellos tenía un asunto mucho más importante que las advertencias de la naturaleza por derramar su llanto sobre la ciudad. Se detuvo de golpe, girándose a sus espaldas.

—Takao, ¿recuerdas aquel día en los vestidores del estadio?

—¿Eh?—. Takao sintió a su anatomía entera tensarse, presa del nerviosismo. Los irises verdes de Midorima estaban fijos en su silueta, los cuales eran emanadores de una fuerte determinación que hizo al joven Ojos de halcón encogerse un poco, algo le decía que esta conversación lo haría arrepentirse siquiera de seguir convida. No por temer a la llegada de una respuesta negativa sino por la experiencia de recibirla en si. El lanzador de Shutoku no desvió su atención un sólo segundo, dispuesto a concluir el asunto sin importarle el sitio publico en donde se encontraban.

—Creo... no, te debo una respuesta desde ese entonces. He hecho mi elección.

—¿Uh? Espera un momento, ¿e-en serio vamos a hablar sobre esto ahora? ¿A-Aquí?— Takao señaló en diversas direcciones con sus dedos, notando cómo estos se agitaban temblorosos e inseguros. Simplemente no podía creer que el momento de la verdad hubiese llegado, justo cuando no estaba mental ni físicamente preparado para ello. —Puedo esperar hasta mañana, por mi no te preocupes... t-tomemos las cosas con calma...

—No, debo decírtelo ahora— replicó Midorima de manera aplastante consiguiendo con su acento que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del otro desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, incitándolo ponerse en alerta máxima como un gato enseguida. Sin embargo, tampoco tardó en notar la expresión facial que su acompañante había adoptado, era más suave, carente de la hostilidad que solía transmitir con un simple enfoque, Midorima lucía más amable de lo que solía demostrar en acciones. —Takao, yo...

Takao se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar lo que había detrás de ese semblante mientras sentía a sus mejillas arder con moderada fuerza pues no podía hacer otra cosa que posar toda su atención en el hombre que tenía enfrente pero algo más logró distraerlo y eso fue la familiaridad de una voz que surgió a sus espaldas, obligandole activar la tensión en todo su cuerpo de otra manera.

—¿Oh? No esperaba encontrarlos en este lugar.— De un movimiento, Takao se giró para descubrir que no estaba equivocado ni imaginaba cosas, allá, a pocos centímetros de alcanzar la posición de los dos, lograba distinguirse la figura de cierta entidad pelirroja avanzando tranquilamente hasta donde ellos permanecían. —Que reunión tan conmovedora, debe ser el destino.

—Akashi...— Midorima pronunció su nombre como si se tratara de un espectro, sorprendido, consternado; no se suponía que él debería estar ahí.

—¿Les importa si me uno a la conversación?—. El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos a una distancia escasa, sin impedirse la mascara de una sonrisa en su refinado rostro.

—Akashi Seijurou— dijo Takao con profunda ira. El derroche de la tempestad estaba cercana y ellos tres se habían agrupado ahí para recibir hasta la última gota.

 _Continuará..._


	19. Decimonoveno

**Capitulo Final.** "Lazo Involuntario"

La sorpresa que habían sufrido de ver al pelirrojo ahí fue enorme, pese a la realidad inminente ninguno de los dos podía procesar de forma correcta que estuviera ocurriendo en verdad. Shintaro seguía sin decir nada mientras perdía la mirada en el par de ojos dispares que parecían acaparar todo su rango de visión, arrastrarlo dentro del brillo dorado emergente de aquel iris cuyo hipnotismo rompió su compostura para dejarlo inmóvil como un maniquie, crearle un hueco en el estomago; para él el entorno había desaparecido por completo y sólo quedaban ellos tres. Solos, expuestos. Su cerebro le gritaba reaccionar pero su cuerpo se mantenía quieto sin poder contrarrestar el magnetismo de esa mirada, los ojos de Akashi se habían adueñado de todos sus impulsos, incluso olvidó la presencia de Takao hasta que fue él quien respondió a la llegada del único capitán reconocido por la Generación Milagrosa. Fue Takao quien se mostró inmune a su presencia dominante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. La voz de Takao se escuchó tan lejana que Midorima apenas consiguió volver al presente para darse cuenta que Akashi invadió el territorio del chico, ignorarlo para adentrarse a su propio espacio como si este le perteneciera a él. —¡Oye!

—Akashi...— repitió su nombre por mera inercia, no le prestó atención a la manera en que reducía la distancia entre los dos, se petrificó a causa de la ligera sonrisa que yacía incrustada en sus labios con innegable naturalidad.

—Hola, Shintaro. Honestamente no creí que te encontraría tan rápido, es una verdadera suerte que aún estuvieras con Kazunari.

Sus palabras consiguieron hacer a las pupilas de Midorima vibrar con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó Takao de manera hostil, inconscientemente se había puesto en guardia cuando Akashi se movió de esa forma tan suya hasta la posición de su compañero de equipo, como si él fuera un tigre asechando a una deliciosa presa.

—Sucede que Shintaro y yo hemos acordado vernos el fin de semana pero me fue imposible resistir venir a buscarlo un poco antes, especialmente cuando hay una decisión que tomar. Estimo que eres capaz de comprenderlo, ¿no?

Kazunari se inquietó ante lo que sugerían las palabras del pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando estaban los tres reunidos a mitad de una crisis nerviosa. No creía a Shin-chan capaz de planear algo semejante pero tampoco podía descartar el que, desde un principio, hubiesen planeado que fuera de esta manera. Apretó la mandíbula siquiera considerarlo, la situación no podía volverse más enfermiza, ni siquiera cuando Akashi lucía complacido con el suceso.

—¡Te equivocas!— la voz de Midorima dio señal de vida, sobresaltando a Takao. —Nunca acepté ser parte de esto, quería revelar mi elección con cada uno en privado.

—¿Piensas que es correcto evadir una reunión con los dos? Eso podría significar que buscabas engañarnos a ambos, Shintaro. Al menos yo no tenía pensado seguir tu juego.

—Eso no es verdad...

Shintaro sintió a las palabras quebrarse en su garganta, perturbado a causa del curso de las circunstancias, Akashi estaba ahí ejerciendo presión a sus emociones cuando sabía lo débil que era en ese aspecto y Takao permanecía en silencio, tan sólo esperando, quizás buscando una brecha en la conversación para unirse o simplemente inclinar la balanza con su presencia. Como fuera, Midorima no se sentía capaz de manejar tanto estrés de golpe, sus sentimientos bullían haciendo a su corazón acelerarse, terminaría por volverse loco.

—¿No lo es? Entonces tal vez debas demostrarlo, elige a uno de nosotros justo aquí, justo ahora, no te será complicado ya que haz hecho tu elección.— Shintaro retrocedió con impresión, inspirando una sonrisa en Akashi. —Vamos, date prisa. Termina con todo esto de una buena vez. Es inevitable que alguien sea lastimado.

Shintaro inclinó la cabeza con impotencia, resintiendo en su corazón el peso que durante tanto tiempo había dejado de percibir. Quería articular tan simples palabras pero los sentimientos de cada uno no eran un juego, que sólo debe escupir una respuesta y destrozar el alma de un perdedor. Tampoco ninguno de ellos era un trofeo por el que debe lucharse, no era la forma como Midorima quería que resultaran las cosas. Miró a Takao y desvió la mirada empuñando sus manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin saber que, en el momento que hizo eso, la difusa compostura que se mantuvo latente en Kazunari se hizo pedazos, algo en su interior se tornó negro y simplemente bajó la cabeza emitiendo una corta risa cual dolor podría palparse.

—Lo siento, Shin-chan— ambos interlocutores reaccionaron a su voz. —Y-Yo... ¡No puedo soportarlo más!— Y emprendió una carrera hacia un destino incierto al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia se dejaban caer contra el pavimento; un reflejo del llanto contenido en las facciones contraídas del joven Ojos de halcón.

—¡Takao... !— exclamó Midorima impulsándose alcanzarlo pero fue detenido por el agarre de Akashi a quien miró hacia ese par de fríos ojos con obvia sorpresa.

—Lo pondré sencillo para ti, Shintaro— dijo con aplastante determinación. —Si eliges perseguir a Kazunari asumiré que lo haz elegido a él pero si te quedas me habrás escogido. Así que, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

El peliverde mantuvo la mirada fija en su antiguo compañero de equipo sintiendo a la ira acumularse. No era Akashi, definitivamente no era ese el hombre que él respetaba.

.

Saboreando con infinita entrega el último maibou que había estado guardado en su mochila, dejaba a su mirada perderse en el camino. Los pocos transeúntes que aún concurrían las calles comenzaban a buscar refugio o abrir sus sombrillas mientras continuaban tranquilamente con sus rutinas, Murasakibara no tenía especial interés en el rumbo de cada una de estas personas pero su atención se vio absorbida con la visión de una figura conocida corriendo en dirección opuesta, aunque esta misma persona de uniforme negro no lo miró, el pelivioleta siguió su camino intentando recordar dónde lo había visto.

—Si no mal recuerdo, ese enano era un compañero de Mido-chin— se dijo para luego alzarse de hombros y volverse a continuar su camino pero volvió a quedarse quieto en el momento que visualizó la silueta de Midorima corriendo a igual velocidad, éste tampoco lo tomó mucho en cuenta, en realidad parecía desesperado por alcanzar al pelinegro. —¿Y ahora Mido-chin? ¿A qué estarán jugando esos dos?— se preguntó gestando en su rostro una mueca de rotundo fastidio, comenzaba a pensar que había sido una terrible elección haberse quedado en Tokyo para comprar golosinas. Repentinamente la lluvia intensificó, impresionando con ello a Murasakibara que casi al instante se quejó con fuerza. —¿Ehh~?

Cubrió su cabeza con una mano y se apresuró a moverse hacia un lugar menos húmedo pues lo que menos le faltaba era empaparse y pescar un resfriado cuando su adorada entrenadora y compañeros de equipo le podrían reprender al día siguiente a causa del partido que todavía les aguardaba.

.

La lluvia se derramó sin consideración por cada trozo de suelo firme, sin importarle a quien alcanzara con sus gotas, ni siquiera cuando una figura determinada yacía a merced de todo su llanto cuya expresión era tan lastimera como la potencia con la que era mojado su cuerpo. Al joven heredero no le importaba, en esos momentos no podía preocuparse por su apariencia o salud, se sentía demasiado devastado como para preocuparse de lo que acontecía alrededor suyo y la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios amplificó esta falta de interés pues el dolor en su pecho rechazaba la propia existencia del espacio-tiempo.

—Así que esta es tu respuesta, Shintaro— formuló con acento agotado, una palanca que le recordó a sus extremidades que podían moverse aunque en realidad no le motivara apartarse de ese lugar pues sus emociones congeladas obligaban a su organismo estar en esa misma posición hasta que muriera por fin.

—¿Aka-chin?

La mirada carmesí se deslizó hacia el tono curioso de aquella voz tan familiar, experimentando un golpe fantasmal cuando enfocó la vista en la alta silueta de Murasakibara quien le veía como si estuviera viendo a un gran insecto obstruyendo el camino.

Convencer a Seijurou de cubrirse de la lluvia fue más complicado que hacerlo adentrarse al solitario local que Atsushi escogió segundos después de su repentino encuentro. Las miradas de extrañeza que le habían dirigido los dueños y trabajadores del negocio no parecieron causar mayor reacción en el cabizbajo capitán de Rakuzan a quien pudo tratar animar pero que deliberadamente el pelivioleta decidió dejarlo estar, no era que no le importara, lo presentía de algún modo, pero no se creía el adecuado para escuchar sus problemas. Akashi siempre fue muy orgulloso, tanto que se consideraba inoportuno por encontrarlo en tal estado, Murasakibara estaba seguro que lo reprendería de por vida para que no dijera a nadie que había tenido la desdicha de verlo derrotado.

—Lo siento— la espinada disculpa tomó a Murasakibara desprevenido pero no dudó en levantar la cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo con cierto brillo a compasión. —Es muy vergonzoso para mi que me veas de esta forma.

—No te preocupes, Aka-chin tiene sus razones para no estar de humor.

—Cierto... me veo patético, ¿no crees?

—Yo no diría "patetico". Patetico es Kise-chin llorando por cualquier estupidez o Muro-chin desesperado porque yo tome el baloncesto en serio.

Akashi dejó escapar una corta risa andrajosa, falta de lucidez, al parecer sus ánimos por fingir estaban por los suelos, no importa cuánto tratase imitar el canto de un ave en ese instante, el resultado sería el mismo mientras las ansias por llorar no abandonaran su anatomía; sentía en su garganta un nudo y el calor bajo sus parpados no disminuía.

—Hoy he tenido un día muy largo. Lo mejor será que me retire por hoy.

—¿Seguro~ ?— cuestionó Murasakibara, motivándose un poco a indagar pero su escaso entusiasmo se fue con las palabras que Akashi -inútilmente- intentaba disfrazar de cortesía.

—Esta bien. No necesitas preocuparte, Murasakibara. Es mi problema y sólo yo puedo resolverlo como me sea posible.

Olvido yacía impreso en aquel comentario tajante, el pelivioleta supo interpretarlo aún cuando Akashi no lo mencionaba abiertamente y aquello le recordó la escena que vio camino a la tienda de conveniencia, Midorima tras Takao, se preguntaba si eso tenía relación con el problema que Akashi decía tener. Decidió probar suerte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas vi a Mido-chin corriendo tras el _pájaro enano_ de Shutoku, me pregunto a dónde se dirigían.

Pero cuando Atsushi se percató de la expresión sombría que Akashi había adoptado por un instante deseó no haber abierto la boca, esa expresión fría logró conseguir que una corriente de terror se deslizara por su espalda, activando una sensación de inquietud que durante mucho tiempo Murasakibara no había vuelto a experimentar.

—No me interesa conocer el paradero de esos dos justo ahora— dictó Akashi finalmente levantándose sobre sus dos piernas para trazar un sendero de vuelta a la salida mientras un intrigado pelivioleta observaba a su erguida espalda perderse tras los cristales de la poco concurrida cafetería.

—Los ojos de Aka-chin daban miedo, como si fueran asesinar a alguien— meditó para si mismo impactando la mirada en la mesa por primera vez. —Supongo que no importa— concluyó alzándose de hombros para enseguida perder la mirada en las personas que lentamente comenzaban a concurrir aquel lugar mientras esperaba por su orden. Como Akashi se había marchado tendría que comerse también su rebanada de pastel.

.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Takao sentía a su aliento esfumarse para pronto ser incapaz inhalar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Todavía escuchaba a Midorima correr tras él pero no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en el callejón más cercano en un vano intento por perderle de vista, sostenerse contra el muro mientras recuperaba fuerzas para enfrentarle, le aterraba la simple idea de hacerlo pero el peliverde se detuvo con él también respirando. Sus ropas empapadas hasta los interiores hacía la situación mucho más incomoda, Kazunari mismo se reconocía hecho un desastre y todo por haber obedecido el impulso de escapar de la realidad; lo que había visto en los ojos de Midorima aquel momento no le había gustado.

—¿¡Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí, Shin-chan!? ¿¡No quedó claro que ya no podía seguir con esto!?— exclamó con la tristeza saturando las paredes de su garganta, destruyendo el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba. —¡No quiero verte ahora!

—Takao...— Midorima le nombró sin haber conseguido recuperar el ritmo normal.

—¡Maldición!— le interrumpió inclinándose contra la pared donde se posaba de espaldas a Midorima, sintiendo a su cuerpo temblar. —Es porque eres tú... es porque siempre fuiste tú que no pude mantenerme tranquilo. Me enamoré de ti, Shin-chan, ¡y eso es lo peor! No hago más que repetirlo pero no puedo evitarlo cuando mi cabeza es tan desastrosa como este momento, es porque te quiero que estoy sufriendo de esta manera. ¡Solo quiero comenzar a odiarte, demonios!

—Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, Takao...— Midorima empuñó ambas manos reconociéndose impotente, no tenía excusas ni argumentos, ciertamente todo aquello era sofocante. —Lo siento...— dijo haciendo reír a Takao de forma dolorosa. —He cometido error tras error y no sé qué puedo hacer para repararlo.

—Déjame sólo, Shin-chan.— La petición de Kazunari logró inquietar a Shintaro. —Mañana seré capaz de hablar contigo con normalidad, sólo hasta mañana... hoy no creo poder hacerlo con la misma tranquilidad.

—No, escúchame por un momento— casi suplicó apresuradamente Midorima. —Justo cuando te marchaste, Akashi me propuso quedarme a su lado si le elegía a él... ¡pero eso no me interesa! Aunque no lo hubiese dicho no quería hacer las cosas de esta manera. Estaba seguro que Akashi significaba algo para mi pero... no dudé un instante en perseguirte.

Takao se paralizó una fracción de segundo, tratando de asimilar lo que le era dicho, lo que sugerían las palabras del peliverde. Aunque fueran forzosas, Takao quiso creer que se referían a algo más profundo, estimuladas por los sentimientos que él esperaba. Se giró buscando un ápice de duda en su mirada. No lo encontró. Se acercó tomando el par de frías mejillas aún sin poder creerlo.

—Shin-chan...— Kazunari acercó sus labios a los contrarios y Midorima permitió que la distancia se fuera quebrando. Lo quería, estaba seguro que Takao era a quien quería a su lado, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Amaba a Takao, era la persona apropiada. Entonces la sonrisa de Akashi cruzó su mente, impidiendo que se concretase el beso, se paralizó un segundo, apartandose inconscientemente del pelinegro. El movimiento no había sido brusco pero al estar tan cerca no impidió que Kazunari se diera cuenta. —¿Shin-chan?

—... Y-Yo no... — Midorima retomó la distancia sin saber bien en qué pensar. Todo era tan confuso, no se suponía que debiera pensar en Akashi, Akashi no era a quien amaba, se había dado cuenta de ello. Siendo así, ¿por qué? —No entiendo qué me pasa...

Unos momentos sólo el sonido de la lluvia gobernó el ambiente hasta que una voz, acompañada de una sonrisa de resignación, atravesó la densidad.

—Está bien, Shin-chan.— Shintaro levantó la mirada hacia Kazunari, contrariado. —Lo sabía... siempre lo supe, era sólo que no quería aceptarlo.

—¿Qué?

—No creíste que era así de distraído, ¿o, si? En verdad eres imposible.— El joven Ojos de halcón sonrió, no era más una sonrisa dolorosa, esta vez era de completa felicidad, gesto alimentado por la ternura y comprensión. —Ve con él... aún puedes ayudarlo a salir de su oscuridad, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré bien, te lo aseguro, quien me preocupa es Akashi, el pobre tendrá que soportar cada una de tus «tsundereses» a partir de ahora.

—Takao...

—Apresúrate, quizás llegues a tiempo.

—... Gracias.— Cabizbajo, Midorima se devolvió fuera del callejón emprendiendo una nueva carrera en dirección contraria, hacia donde había dejado la figura devastada de Akashi. El pelinegro mientras tanto dejó que sus lagrimas empañaran su visión, uniéndose a la lluvia, quebrándose dentro de un llanto silencioso. No se arrepentía por haberle mostrado a Midorima la verdad pero el dolor insistía en ser liberado de los más profundo de su acongojado corazón.

.

No importaba la humedad, no importaba el gris ambiente que le rodeaba, no importaba nada pues -inmóvil en el mismo sitio donde fue abandonado- yacía sumergido en las profundidades de su subconsciente, de espaldas a su otro yo quien lucía molesto de su semblante derrotado.

— _¿Es todo? ¿Dejarás que termine así?_

—Shintaro ha elegido, no me corresponde forzar sentimientos que no posee hacia mi.

— _¿Te estás rindiendo?_

—No soy dueño de su vida, desde el principio él jamas me perteneció así que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por estos sentimientos.

— _Acepté formar parte de esto porque nuestra victoria estaba asegurada, no me digas ahora que estuviste dispuesto a dejar que ese sujeto te quitara a Shintaro._

—Esto no es cuestión de ganar o perder... las leyes del corazón no son tan sencillas.

— _Pues si quieres acobardarte yo no lo haré_.— Akashi miró a su otro yo. _—Siempre gano en todo porque en todo tengo la razón_ —susurró sintiendo a su pupila arder en fuego dorado, _él_ pretendía tomar el control de su cuerpo una vez más, iniciar y concluir.

—¡Akashi!

Entonces Akashi sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera de golpe, la voz de Midorina a sus espaldas le incitaron congelarse eternos segundos en el tiempo y el brillo dorado en su pupila desapareció, dejando atrás a un par de iris carmesí sorprendidos, incrédulos. El peliverde respiraba con dificultad a varios centímetros de él aunque aliviado de encontrarlo pese al tiempo trancurrido. El pelirrojo no se giró, consideraba que sería demasiado patético mostrarse conmocionado por la situación cuando todo lo señalaba como un inútil. Bajó la cabeza en su intento por controlar sus emociones.

—¿A qué has venido aquí, Midorima? ¿No te parece atrevido mostrarte después de que has corrido tras Takao dejándome atrás?— Shintaro no respondió, encontrando rencor en el amable acento del pelirrojo, reconociendo la esencia del verdadero Akashi entre su hostilidad. Este era el Akashi por el que había esperado. —Si no te importa quiero estar solo, tu compañía me es desagradable justo ahora.

—Akashi, hay algo que debo decirte.

—Si es por Takao, me ha quedado claro que lo prefieres a él antes que a mi, no hay nada que puedas decirme para recuperar la armonía entre nosotros dos.

—Te amo.— Las pupilas de Akashi vibraron impresionadas. ¿Había escuchado bien? Era imposible que Midorima dijera algo como aquello, ni siquiera como una manera de manipularlo, jamas, su orgullo y su personalidad adusta no se lo permitirían. Lo miró por encima de su hombro, inseguro. Midorima tenía la cabeza inclinada, la mirada en el suelo, pero el color rojizo que resaltaba en sus orejas y húmedo cabello delataba la determinación tambaleante que existía en confesiones de esa clase. Akashi estuvo por preguntar lo dicho cuando Midorima lo volvió a repetir. —Te amo, Akashi.

El corazón del pelirrojo palpitó desbocado pues de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Inconscientemente su porte iderrocable se derrumbó, dejando en su lugar un semblante cálido e ilusionado. Midorima tragó saliva con inseguridad, lo había dicho, esas palabras que tanto le habían costado articular finalmente estaban dichas pero ahora temía por la respuesta que fuera a tener. Akashi no había dicho nada desde que lo dijo, comenzó a creer que no lo escuchó o quizás creyera que estaba mintiendo. Levantó la mirada por segunda vez desde su llegada, mirando cómo Akashi se aproximaba con sus ojos carmesí expectantes. Abrió los labios en busca de brindarle una explicación más clara a su revelación pero fue detenido.

—Lo entiendo, Shintaro— le interrumpió Seijurou con cierta dulzura y un suave gesto con su mano. —No necesitas decir nada más...—; bajó la mirada—estoy feliz.

—Akashi— Midorima tuvo la intención de responder a su tono quebrado cuando sintió al peso del pelirrojo recargarse en su pecho, en reacción se sobresaltó pues no se esperaba ese contacto a pesar de la cercanía entre ambos. Lo miró sin entender el motivo, escandalizado.

—Lo siento, sólo un poco... déjame descansar.

Midorima quiso interrogar la razón hasta que percibió la forma en que Akashi empezó a temblar, emergiendo de su garganta algunos sollozos que se apresaron entre sus labios y su pecho. Sorprendido, Midorima permitió que el silencio cayera sobre ellos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero. No podía creer que estuviera llorando enfrente de él pero si Akashi lo consideraba merecedor de algo tan íntimo lo tomaría con responsabilidad, estaba dispuesto a cuidarle ahora que sus destinos volvían a unirse. El lazo que compartieron en un pasado distante no se había roto y nunca más lo dejaría dañarse. Estaban juntos de nuevo y Midorima se sentía bien por fin.

 _Continuara_...


	20. Vigésimo

**Extra**. Contexto

La lluvia al fin cesó por lo que Kazunari consideró conveniente salir de su escondite temporal hacia las calles una vez más. Estaba agradecido con los dueños de aquel local de comida tradicional por haberlo resguardado a pesar de estar tan mojado pero ahora quería sentir al viento fresco golpear contra su cuerpo, recordarle que la vida seguía siendo la misma y que nada a sus alrededores había cambiado; no se sentía nuevo pero se había quitado un gran peso de encima, con Midorima fuera de su alcance ya no sentía tanta opresión sofocar su pecho. Se podría decir que actualmente era un hombre libre, con buenos o malos resultados no se trataba de algo a lo que no pudiera sobrevivir, esto también era parte de la vida y sentía aceptación. No sería hipócrita consigo diciéndose que les deseaba la felicidad eterna a Midorima y Akashi pero tampoco les desearía algún mal, de alguna manera continuaba enamorado de Midorima pero no podría estancarse en tal realidad sabiendo que su corazón no le pertenecería por más que lo intentara. No era culpa suya, no era culpa de nadie, simplemente había ocurrido así. No se podía engañar tampoco, él siempre fue consciente del brillo que adoptaban los ojos de Shintaro cuando Akashi entraba en su rango de visión, incluso podría presumir que se dio cuenta mucho antes que Midorima lo mucho que significaba ese chico pelirrojo para él. Sonrió con amargura pues aunque intentaba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto terminaba repasando una y otra vez la razón por la que aquel día fue terrible. Levantó la mirada visualizando un pequeño jardín donde yacían dos bancas compartidas y decidió acomodarse en una de estas mientras recuperaba sus ánimos pues aún no se sentía lo suficiente bien para caminar hasta su hogar, hasta que pudiera recuperar su labia natural no pensaba moverse. Suspiró al sentir el metal frío adherirse como sus ropas mojadas a su piel, resintiendo las probabilidades de enfermarse por estar tan devastado en un clima como aquel pero -al final- optó por dejarlo pasar también, sería mejor para él que se enfermase pues incluso no se creía capaz de mirar a Shintaro al día siguiente. ¿Qué pasaría con su relación de ahora en adelante? ¿Serían capaces de ser los mismos disparejos amigos? Kazunari lo dudaba cuando tantas cosas de pareja habían ocurrido entre los dos pero no sería justo dejarlo solo, ese inútil no se acompañaba con nadie más y no soportaba la idea de verlo caminar solo, además eran la luz y sombra de su equipo, existiendo una relación como tal de por medio no había manera de que el equipo continuara funcionando igual, serían la comidilla de los clubes, quizás hasta harían el ridículo y su capitán les pidiera que dejasen el equipo.

No quería eso. No quería dejar de hablarle a Shin-chan, le había tomado un especial cariño a su problemática compañía, era cierto que aún lo quería pero también era su amigo, Kazunari no quería hacer a un lado su amistad sin importar lo sucedido pero, ¿sería lo mejor para él mismo? Volvió a suspirar. Ojala pudiera dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

—Oh, pero si eres...— la voz a un costado suyo lo hizo reaccionar. —Takao-chan de Shutoku, ¿cierto?— aunque no estaba de humor para atender a nadie le dedicó una mirada fugaz, la cual le bastó para reconocer de quién se trataba antes de devolver la mirada al suelo. El hombre alto de vestimenta elegante no tardó en comprender el estado de aquel chico, los ojos sonrosados le inspiraron un fuerte sentimiento de pena pues tenía entendido que ese chico era alegre y ruidoso por lo que había visto en los partidos, verlo así lo preocupó con sinceridad. —¿Te sucedió algo malo, cariño?

—Perdona, Mibuchi-san. Ahora estoy un poco indispuesto.

Reo se sorprendió al ser tratado con tanto respeto, desde que lo vio, Takao Kazunari no le pareció el tipo de persona formal así que no dudó en limpiar con una servilleta una zona de la silla para sentarse a su lado sin importar que en el trayecto sus pantalones de gala se mojaran un poco. Cruzando una pierna se dispuso a esperar una extensa jornada de silencio. Takao miró al gallardo sujeto de reojo sin comprender lo que hacía, descubriendo en ese fino rostro el regalo de una sonrisa suave y desinteresada.

—Me quedaré contigo por si quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasó.

—No lo necesito.

—Igual me quedaré— Takao se sintió un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de aquel hombre, comprendiendo por primera vez a Midorima, lo que menos necesitaba era alguien del mismo equipo de Akashi para enterarse de lo que acontecía en su vida privada, estaba dispuesto a echarlo cuando la voz de Mibuchi volvió a surgir. —En estos momento no es bueno que estés solo, Takao-chan. Lo sé, créeme, sé reconocer cuando una persona necesita compañía aún si esa persona está segura de no querer ayuda.

Kazunari se tragó su replica al no encontrar argumentos con los cuales refutar esas palabras. Los minutos pasaron y la incomodidad que surgía con la presencia de Mibuchi poco a poco era apaciguada, lentamente comenzaba a sentirse bien con él a su lado a pesar de que no hubiesen dicho nada, fue entonces cuando no pudo controlar las ansias de hablar con él.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—No me gusta ver a una persona tan alegre como tú sufriendo.— Fue honesto y Kazunari se sintió dislocado con tremenda respuesta e inevitablemente se exaltó. —Todos necesitan a un ángel de la guarda que protega los sentimientos de la gente.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Eso no tiene fundamentos!

—Cállate, sé lo que estoy diciendo. Mi corazón me señala qué es lo correcto y yo obedezco a sus dictámenes. Y lo que dicta mi corazón ahora es quedarme contigo.

—¡Eso es mucho más ilógico!

—Pero te sientes más liberado, ¿no es así?— comentó Mibuchi con una sonrisa coqueta y Takao se sorprendió, sonrojándose involuntariamente por la impresión. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a actuar con normalidad y la tristeza en su pecho había desaparecido por completo. Eso -sumándole a la seguridad con la que Mibuchi lo miraba- incitó a Kazunari dejar salir una carcajada limpia de su garganta, sujetándose el estomago. Se dejó reír un instante más hasta que no pudo sostener la presión en su estomago.

—Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta.

—Ahí está, es lo que quería ver— dijo Mibuchi con más confianza. —Esa sonrisa va bien contigo, Takao-chan.

—Gracias, todos mis conocidos me lo dicen. Pero, no agregues el "chan", ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza?

—No exactamente pero me hace recordar cuando todavía era un niño y no me gusta.

—Excusas— tajó Mibuchi desviando la mirada, ofendido. Takao rió con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien del tipo que era Mibuchi Reo y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. —Los honoríficos son adornos que puedes usar para señalar a las personas que son lindas, y Takao-chan es lindo así que no veo cuál es el problema.

Takao volvió a reír nervioso, en verdad que no sabía cómo comportarse. Mibuchi desprendía esa esencia que obligaba a Kazunari mantenerse al margen de insultos o burlas, era como esa dama de categoría a la que no podías insultar a tu antojo porque podría destruirte sólo con su mirada. La sonrisa de Kazunari se suavizó entonces, conmovido con la generosa compañía que este hombre le había brindado aún cuando él pensó en diversas formas para tratarle mal y obligarle a irse, ahora se percataba que mejoró su día.

—Gracias.— Mibuchi lo miró, confundido. —Gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor ahora, te pediría que me acompañaras a un café para agradecerte apropiadamente pero me temo que no estoy en mis mejores condiciones. Como verás, estoy empapado.

—Descuida, lo hice con gusto. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, sólo me quedé mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Creí que eso me ayudaría a calmar el llanto.— Varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento, sorprendiendo a Mibuchi y al propio Takao. —¿Eh? Creí que...—; Kazunari trató secarse las lagrimas pero fue inútil, más de estas brotaron sin consideración. —Creí que había agotado mis reservas.

—Takao-chan...— pronunció Mibuchi con ternura.

—Estaba seguro de poder mantenerme firme pero... pero, lo sabía, todavía duele...

Esta vez Mibuchi no se impidió abrazar al joven Ojos de halcón quien, mostrándose sorprendido al principio, se aferró a ese cuerpo para soltar todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo. A Reo no le importó que Takao desfojara su frustración en su pecho, unas cuantas manchas en su traje podían lavarse pero los sentimientos de una persona no debían ser encapsulados nunca. Por eso, mientras aquella inundación de emociones escapaban fuera del pequeño cuerpo de Takao, un sentimiento de intenso cariño despertaba en Mibuchi al sentir la manera como esos brazos temblaban entorno a su cintura. Takao lloró hasta que se agotaron sus fuerzas, hasta que el último sentimiento doloroso desapareció por completo de su sistema, hasta que se apenó por la manera que mantenía aferrado a Reo en esa posición tan incomoda. Por supuesto, había sido él quien se ofreció a consolarlo pero no consideraba correcto abusar de su nobleza. Mibuchi no tenía la obligación de soportar sus desamores cuando era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con él fuera de un partido de baloncesto. Fue difícil para él dejar de abrazarlo, dejarlo ir, pues ese cuerpo era inexplicablemente cómodo y cálido, por un segundo se reconoció incapaz de apartarse y se reprendió mentalmente por fantasear con tener una relación con Mibuchi cuando acababan de partirle el corazón. Nunca creyó en el dicho de "un clavo saca otro" después de todo y le resultaba ofensivo involucrar de esa manera a un ángel bondadoso como Reo que no lo pensó dos veces para quedarse a su lado, acompañarlo en su desdicha.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— cuestionó el _shooting guard_ del equipo Rakuzan.

—Si, de momento debería irme a casa.

—Permiteme llevarte— ofreció Mibuchi levantándose.

—Está bien, no es necesario— Takao se supo avergonzado de nuevo, la simple idea de que Mibuchi se tomase incluso esa molestia lo hacía sentir sincera pena, considerando que ya había hecho suficiente por él.

—Es cortesía, ya que nos encontramos. Anda, no seas testarudo.

—No es eso, es que...

—No quiero escuchar más excusas— replicó Reo con determinación, usando un acento que logró congelar a Takao por completo, definitivamente ese sujeto salía fuera de su circulo usual de conocidos. Y lo comprobó más cuando este le tendió la mano. —Vamos, sería vergonzoso que volvieras a quebrarte a mitad del camino.

Esto debía ser una broma, pensaba Takao escandalizado hasta que finalmente sonrió entendiendo la broma del otro. Puede que Mibuchi fuera alguien estricto pero tenía su lado sensible, de otro modo jamas se hubiese aproximado a él, de haber sido cualquier otra persona seguramente su dolor lo habrían pasado por alto e ignorado como a un objeto más ocupando el espacio.

—Oye, te irá mal si le cuentas a alguien que ensucie tu pulcra ropa— advirtió divertido aceptando la mano que le era ofrecida.

—No seas tonto, si se lo contara a alguien, quien saldría afectado sería yo.

—Sin duda— dio Kazunari la razón para posteriormente echarse a reír con renovadas energías cuyos invisibles rayos contagiaron a Mibuchi para devolverle la sonrisa con mayor discreción. Uno de sus lemas más arraigados era "el _glamour_ ante todo" y Mibuchi era un joven de reglas. Este encuentro podría ser preludio de una hermosa amistad.

.

La mañana emergió junto a los primeros rayos del sol, la bruma del crepúsculo había desaparecido y Midorima salía de casa convencido de que nada sería igual. La noche anterior, Akashi le había aconsejado que no se preocupara hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo frente a frente pero Shintaro se descubrió incapaz de seguir sus consejos cuando Kazunari había sido el mejor camarada que jamas había tenido y se sentía nervioso, nervioso de que no pudiera volver a hablar con él, nervioso porque había cometido el mayor error de su vida al torturarlo con su estúpida indecisión. Pero amaba a Akashi, no podía negarse sus propios sentimientos ni se arrepentiría nunca de su decisión. Confiaba en que Takao era una persona fuerte, tal como Akashi también lo creía, pero al final continuaba sintiendo miedo; perder a un amigo como él sería algo horrible. Mientras salía de su hogar pensaba en lo que haría cuando lo viera en la preparatoria. Sabía que se merecía el rechazo de Takao si él así lo decidía aunque también intentaba convencerse de que Takao no cambiaría cuando su celular recibió la notificación de un mensaje de texto e inevitablemente se tensó en el momento que leyó el nombre de Takao en el registro, aún así se armó de valor para abrirlo mientras no dejaban de temblarle los dedos.

 _"Hola, Shin-chan. No estoy seguro si leerás esto pero quiero que sepas que no pretendo apartarme de tu lado, eres mi amigo y te quiero por lo que eres. Muchas cosas han pasado pero esas cosas ya no me importan, tenemos un acuerdo y ese es que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, así es como funciona la amistad. Lo siento, tendrás que aguantarme por mucho más tiempo. Akashi también, me temo que a partir de ahora él también será mi amigo y sufrirá lo mismo que tu sufres todos los días."_

Incrédulo, Midorima levantó la vista al frente al escuchar madera crujiendo y rines de bicicleta frenando contra la banqueta, descubriendo ante él la figura siempre sonriente del pelinegro, aquella que jamas esperó llegar estimar con tanta emoción.

—Te dije que el día de hoy estaría mejor— dijo Kazunari dedicándole al peliverde una renovada sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Para Midorima, tener a su amigo de vuelta, significaba más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas Finales: Tenía tiempo con la idea de escribir una escenita MibuTaka así que no me asesinen, esta pareja me pareció encantadora y muy divertida cuando la descubrí, aunque eso es sólo mi opinión. ¿Crack? ¿Dónde?**


End file.
